The Adventures of Karm Starkiller
by Karm Starkiller
Summary: A 17-year-old Force-immune Earth girl wakes up one morning to find herself on Tatooine during the Imperial era. She joins the Rebel Alliance, with interesting results. Edit of my first Star Wars fanfic by the same name, please review.
1. Prologue

**THE ADVENTURE OF KARM STARKILLER**

**Prologue**

"We have an unresponsive Jane Doe with multiple lacerations and burns, Dr. Jackson. Can you take it?"

Dr. Jackson sighed. "Yes, I'm coming." He mentally complained as he hurried down the hall. Why was the ER so busy on his shift? Why couldn't people space their emergencies farther apart? And why couldn't people keep identification with them?

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the patient. Her blaze orange jumpsuit was mottled with bloodstains and slightly charred in spots. "What kind of clothing is that?"

The orderly shrugged.

"Looks like she was injured in an explosion. Where was she found?" Dr. Jackson started the examination.

"Hiker found her collapsed on a trail in Craig County's National Forest. Called 9-1-1 on his cell phone. Paramedics went in with a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance."

"Respiration and pulse OK. Let's start cleaning her up."

An hour and a half after he finished, Dr. Jackson was called to Jane Doe's hospital room.

"She's waking up," the nurse told him. "You're in charge of her case, so you need to be there."

"Thanks," he said, and walked quietly into the room. A monitor beeped regularly. He sat in a chair beside the bed and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. The girl, who looked to be in her late twenties, stirred and moaned slightly. Slowly, she blinked her dark blue eyes open and looked straight at him.

"Hello there," Dr. Jackson said in a friendly tone.

"Who are you?" she mumbled.

"I'm Dr. Jackson. How do you feel? Well enough to answer some questions?"

"Depends."

He decided to ask anyway.

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

"How do I know you aren't Imperial?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You might be Imperial. We haven't finished 'em all off yet."

"I can assure you, I'm not – Imperial." This girl had been dreaming, Dr. Jackson decided.

"Prove it. If you're a member of the Alliance, get the Princess on the comlink."

Princess? Comlink? This was bewildering. It was unusual for patients to have such vivid hallucinations. What was the girl talking about?

"You are Imperial, aren't you? Not getting anything from me." She tried to sit up. "Where do you have me? On a ship?"

"This is a hospital – on land. You need to calm down. You're injured."

"What system?" She turned her face toward the window. "Doesn't look familiar."

"This is Addison Memorial Hospital in Roanoke, Virginia." Delusions didn't usually last this long. Should he call in a psychologist?

"Virginia? In the United States?"

"Yes."

"On Terra – Earth? In the Milky Way Galaxy?" she gasped eagerly.

"Of course."

"I'm back!" She lay back and closed her eyes. "Sorry about calling you Imperial. You don't know…." Her voice trailed away as she dozed off.

Dr. Jackson shook his head and left the room. Stopping at the nurse's station, he asked to be told when Jane Doe woke again.

"She didn't tell you her name?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she's delirious. She kept talking about comlinks and Imperials and princesses."

"Well," said the nurse, "she ought to have some interesting things to say when she comes to."

Jane Doe slept for the rest of the afternoon and on through the night. She was awake when Dr. Jackson arrived the nest morning, however.

"Good morning, Dr. Jackson," she said as he came in. "I want to apologize for what I said yesterday."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah. I said some rotten stuff. My name's Kar-- Robin Hall, by the way."

"What was that you almost said?"

"The name I used for the past several years. It doesn't mean anything now." Robin touched a long scar on her unbandaged left cheek. "This may sound crazy, but can you tell me what the date, including the year, is?"

"Twenty-first of October, 2010."

"It's been ten years here, too," Dr. Jackson heard Robin mutter. This was more weirdness, but he pretended not to have heard.

Something about the name Robin Hall started to ring a bell. "Are you the Robin Hall who went missing back in 2000?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"I'll have to notify the police, of course."

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

Dr. Jackson stood up to leave but paused. "Where were you? Even the FBI was looking but they didn't find a trace."

"The aliens kidnapped me."

"What!?"

"Maybe I was in a subversive training camp, planning to overthrow national leaders. Or taking part in secret government programs." The part of Robin's face that wasn't bandaged displayed a mischievous grin momentarily. "Ow, I shouldn't have smiled." She stared at the doctor's bewildered face. "Those were jokes. You know, things that are supposed to be funny?"

"Of course," Dr. Jackson said, and left in a hurry.

"Actually, it was all three," Robin whispered to the empty room.

A police officer and an FBI agent came later that day. They took fingerprints and DNA samples and left. Dr. Jackson got a phone call from the agent asking if his patient was able to receive visitors and replied yes, she seemed to be healing faster than would be expected.

"The fingerprints match," the agent told him. "Since we have a positive identification, we'd like to bring Robin's family to see her."

"I think that would be allowable," said the doctor. "When will they be here?"

"They live in New Castle, about an hour's drive away from the hospital. I'm calling them as soon as I finish talking to you."

"She'll be ready in an hour, then."

* * *

"Mom, Dad, Jason, I missed you so much." Robin gingerly hugged her parents and brother while sitting up in bed. "I didn't leave on purpose. It just happened."

"The doctor told us you were badly hurt when you got here. What happened, Robin?" asked Will Hall.

"Um…it's kinda complicated, but I can sum it up as an accident involving crash-landing."

"If you were the pilot, I can understand that," teased Jason.

"Jason, is that all you can say to your sister?" Anna Hall mildly scolded. "Robin, it is so wonderful to see you're all right, except for those cuts and that nasty scar on your face."

"That?" Robin traced it with a finger that ran from cheekbone to jaw. "That happened several years ago. You wouldn't believe how I got it."

"Fighting?" guessed Jason.

"Fighting with laser swords, actually."

"Can you be a little clearer on that, Robin?"

"Sure I can, Dad, but you won't believe me. I wouldn't believe it myself if it hadn't happened to me."

Anna sat down in a chair at Robin's bedside. "Just tell us. Then we'll talk about believing it."

"Okay." Robin inhaled deeply. "Darth Vader nicked me with his lightsaber while we were fighting on Bespin.

"I thought you'd do that," she said, looking at their faces. "I'm thinking I need to start at the beginning. The very beginning. I'll be glad to tell you all kinds of fascinating details about life on other planets, but it's a long story and I want to get through the main points first. It'll take quite a while to do even that." Robin turned to Jason. "Remember, you were badgering me about being afraid of the woods. I ended up taking your dare to camp out – alone.

"At first, I didn't think I would fall asleep at all. There were so many strange noises! But fall asleep I did, eventually, and when I woke up—"

_Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! I love making people upset with cliffhangers._

_This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so sorry if I get details wrong. Please review!_


	2. A New Life

**THE ADVENTURES OF KARM STARKILLER**

**Chapter One: A New Life**

I woke up after a night of strange dreams to find the sun pounding down on my tent. Deciding camping wasn't all it was cracked up to be, I opened the flap to let some cool air in.

It didn't work. The heat was every bit as bad outside, and the light was much brighter than it should be. Shielding my eyes, I looked out – and my jaw almost hit the sand covering the ground.

"Either I'm somewhere else now, or Virginia had a major climate shift last night," I said aloud. "I know I'm awake. This isn't a dream.

"So, where am I now? It looks like the Sahara Desert." The light was brighter than normal. I left the tent. Glancing at the sky, I came awfully close to keeling over from a heart attack. At least that's how I felt.

I saw TWO suns up there.

"This is no National Forest!" was all I managed to get out.

I sat there, dumbfounded, until the heat got so bad I had to find shade. The tent wouldn't work. It was hotter inside than out, and even in the shadow the sand was too hot to sit on for more than a minute.

I packed up what I could carry and set off toward a line of jagged cliffs. They didn't look very far off.

Heat waves have that effect.

My pack felt heavier as the sun – SUNS – got higher. I was starting to have a nasty feeling about not reaching the cliffs when I saw a house built into a hole in the ground. Odd pole-looking things stuck out of the sand around it.

By this time, I was so hot and thirsty the otherworldly architecture didn't bother me. Neither did talking to a stranger, something that usually scared me something awful. I walked up to a man who was doing something to one of the poles and asked for a drink and somewhere to cool off.

He gave me a slightly disgusted look, then told to go inside and say to whoever was there Owen sent me down.

"You're not used to the climate," he said gruffly. " You'd better stay here for the day. I don't want to be held responsible if you crisp yourself wandering around the Dune Sea. That's what'll happen if you go on alone."

With that caring welcome, I went inside and found a kind-looking woman there. She got me some kind of juice that quenched my thirst better than water, surprisingly.

I rested in the wonderful cool of the house, and she talked to me as she fixed lunch. When she asked what my name was, I made up something and told her Padeema Taiken. I've always like odd names.

She told me her name was Beru Lars, her husband Owen Lars owned this homestead - a moisture farm, and they were raising Owen's nephew, an orphaned boy named Luke Skywalker.

As Beru chatted away, I realized where I was. Every left-brain cell in my skull started screaming protests, but it was the only thing possible.

Somehow, I had been plunked down in the deserts of the planet Tatooine, far from my own galaxy – or universe, for all I knew. I was talking to Luke Skywalker's Aunt Beru. I had stumbled across Owen Lars's vaporator farm.

My brain was so overstimulated with weirdness I couldn't get up any feeling more intense than a little "cool" when a blond teenaged boy introduced himself as Luke Skywalker during lunch. He was 17, same as me.

_Three more years until Artoo and Threepio come along,_ I thought.

Luke kept after me with questions like where was I from? What was going on when I left? He edged around to the Empire, but a Look from Owen made him stare quietly at his plate.

I made up answers as well as I could. They believed me when I said I was from another very remote Outer Rim planet called Terra. I had taken passage on a privately owned ship but the pilot dumped me in the middle of nowhere. He thought he was going to be boarded and didn't want me with him, even though I was legal.

"He left some of my stuff with me. He told me roughly how to get to a place called Mos Eisley Spaceport before leaving. I started out looking for it and got lost. Should have known better than to trust directions from that guy," I said. "After finding Mos Eisley, I was going to try and find a job, save up enough for spacefare to somewhere. Maybe Alderaan, like I wanted in the first place."

"Can you work with vaporators?" asked Owen.

"I think I could learn. We don't really use them on Terra."

Owen and I talked a little more, and he ended up hiring me. I got room and board, plus a very small wage after I learned the ropes.

Luke brightened noticeably after the deal was made. I could tell he was one lonely, bored kid. I hoped he wouldn't get any ideas about a girl his age who worked for his uncle, though.

That evening, Luke asked me if I flew skyhoppers. I said no, but had heard it was fun – and dangerous.

"They're not dangerous, just really fast," he said. "I'll show you tomorrow – well, not tomorrow. Uncle Owen wants us to strip down one of the vaporators. It clogged again. But in a few days, maybe we can fly Beggar's Canyon."

Not wanting to put a damper on his enthusiasm, I gave a non-committal answer. Luke did show me his 'hopper before Owen shut down the power for the night. Looking it over, I saw that the controls weren't terribly different from the ships in the computer games my brother liked so much.

My brother – on Earth, who knows how many light-years away. Space had never felt so huge. I started to choke up, but pulled myself together with an odd hiccupy sound. Luke gave me a funny look.

"I'm really tired. I think I just need to go to bed," I told him. Wasn't lying, either. Traipsing across the Dune Sea wears you out.

Beru fixed up a bed for me in an unused room. I thanked her and was glad to fall asleep quickly.

"Padeema."

I half-woke and saw someone standing over me. In my semi-conscious state, I didn't recognize her.

"Mom, let me sleep. Weekend – no school," I mumbled, and rolled over.

"Padeema, you have to get up if you want any breakfast before Luke and Owen eat it all."

My mind worked ve-e-ery slowly through that. Breakfast. Get up.

"Coming."

"All right, Padeema." She left.

Who was that? She sure wasn't my mom. And why did she call me Padeema? That wasn't my name. I rolled out of bed. The movement got enough blood pumping to my brain for quasi-normal function.

Beru Lars. Tatooine. Vaporators. Luke Skywalker. And most important of all, BREAKFAST!

I dressed quickly and managed to get some food before Luke finished it off. Teenage boys have the same appetite whether they're on Earth or any other planet.

After the meal, Luke and I went topside. I held tools while he took apart a vaporator. We cleaned the sand out of its works and got it put back together.

"Well, that's done," Luke said brightly. Off to his left, another vaporator made a clanking, grinding noise that died out with a whirr.

The smile faded from Luke's face.

Soon, I could strip down and clean a vaporator on my own. They turned out to be pretty simple machines, even if they got sand in the most impossible spots.

After two Tatooine months, Owen started paying me a couple credits. He said I was doing a good job for a girl who had never been on a moisture farm until eight weeks ago.

"Besides," he added pointedly, "you don't go running off to waste time with those idlers in Anchorhead."

Luke pretended he hadn't heard.

I felt kinda sorry for Luke. Owen was pretty hard on him at times. It was no wonder. Having someone like Anakin Skywalker for a stepbrother would be enough to keep me on the farm, too. But Beru was right. Luke had too much of his father in him for farming – and more than enough for Owen to be uncomfortable.

Anyway, I spent two impossibly long years on Tatooine. Luke and a friend of his, Biggs Darklighter, taught me how to pilot a skyhopper. Deak – one of the Anchorhead boys – said I was pretty good. Windy and Fixer agreed. Regardless of what they thought, I only "threaded the needle" (flew through a hole at the top of a needle-shaped rock formation) twice. Luke did it almost as a matter of course. The 'hopper got pretty banged up the second time I pulled that stunt. That wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that it wasn't my skyhopper. Windy wouldn't let me borrow it anymore. (Windy, I still say the biggest dent was there when I took off!)

Once Luke and I got lost out in the Jutland Wastes. Ben Kenobi found us and took us back to the Lars homestead. Owen ran him off, much to Luke's surprise, and then wouldn't let the two of us fly again for months.

I guess you can tell from this rambling that I changed during those two years. I stopped thinking of myself as Robin Hall. I stopped worrying about getting hurt or in trouble. I worked harder than I had ever dreamed about on Earth, got a tan like you wouldn't believe, and my hair bleached from very light brown to blonde due to the sunlight.

Thankfully, none of the guys seemed interested in having a girlfriend who knew vaporators like the back of her hand and helped hold off the occasional band of raiding Sandpeople. Besides, Camie –Fixer's girlfriend - was prettier. She actually paid attention to how she looked while I just wore whatever was practical.

As little as Owen paid me, I knew he was having some trouble keeping up with my wages on top of everything else. That, along with some other things, decided me to talk to him about leaving. My chance came while we were working on the main power generator. Being an older piece of machinery, it needed a lot of maintenance.

"Owen, sir," I started, "working for you has been one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I've learned a lot here."

"Get to the point." Owen rarely used my first name. It was too close to Padmé for him, I think.

"I think it's getting to be time for me to move on. I've got about enough saved up for spacefare."

"How much longer did you want to stay?"

"Two more weeks, maybe."

"Then what?"

"Get a flight out of Mos Eisley. Not quite sure where to, yet."

"Getting tired of farming?' There was a little edge to Owen's voice.

"No, just…" I looked out over the sand. "There's something out there with my name on it, and I want to find out what it is."

Owen gave me a Look he usually reserved for Luke.

"I mean I want to see if there's something I'm really good at – try some different things before getting a permanent job," I rephrased quickly.

Owen relented a little. "As long as you're not running off to waste your life trying to be a hero. No good ever came of that."

"No, sir. Of course not." Actually, that was exactly what I wanted to do. On Earth, I hadn't been terribly interested in politics. There was something about the situation here, though, that made me want to get involved, to do something, even if the Rebels didn't already have the sympathy of nearly everyone on Earth. Maybe it was the pressing reality of the situation. The Empire affected pretty much everything, directly or indirectly, even in a remote, insignificant system.

If I could find old Ben Kenobi again—

To cut things short, two weeks later I was free as air, with my rather limited earnings in my pocket. Luke and I went topside to watch the sunsets evening before I left.

"Where are you going after you get out of this sandhole?" he asked.

"Alderaan, I think. If I don't have enough to pay for that trip, I'll go somewhere else and work my way around like I did here."

"I wish I could go with you. Biggs isn't going to be around much longer, either. He's going the Academy, and I'll still be stuck here." Luke kicked the sand.

I wanted to tell him not to feel bad, it wouldn't be much longer for him, but I might be wrong. Didn't want to start messing with future events. It was sort of like those time-travel paradoxes you read about.

"Hey, Luke, I'm sure you'll get out of here eventually. The hard part is waiting." That was safely vague.

"That's all I ever do – wait. I don't want to wait my whole life away like I'm doing now."

I stared out over the Dune Sea. "I feel almost guilty going away like this and leaving you behind."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Luke, do you know where your uncle is right now?"

"In the house. He won't be out to shut down the power for a while yet. Why?"

"I don't want him to hear me say this. He'd get really mad." I lowered my voice to a near-whisper. "Luke, I need you to keep this a secret no matter what. I want to leave so I can join the Rebellion."

He stared at me, wide-eyed. "Are you crazy? How will you find the Rebels?"

"Quiet, Luke! You can have a mouth like a crater sometimes. I hope you do better than this after I'm gone," I hissed at him.

"Sorry, Padeema," he whispered quickly. "I'm quiet now – listen to how quiet I am. You can barely hear me."

I shook my head and tried not to laugh.

"How will you find them?" Luke repeated. "You could wander around forever trying to find a Rebel outpost. Most of them are myths. If they were so easy to find, the Empire would have wiped them out years ago."

"I know. I'm not sure how I'll do it, exactly."

"If you get caught, you could end up on Kessel – or worse, Padeema."

"I have to do something, Luke. The Empire is horrible. Some of he things I've heard about—" I realized how worked up I was getting and paused to collect myself. "It's rotten, Luke, rotten."

Luke stared at me for a minute, like this was a new side of me he hadn't known about. Had I really kept my feelings so hidden?

"I want to join, too, if I ever leave," he said slowly.

"Well, you'll have to find me when you do. We can fly starfighters together, not just skyhoppers." I spoke like the matter was already settled. "I've got a different name I'll be using, though. That might make it harder to find me."

"If you've decided on a name already, can't you tell me what it is?"

"Why not?" Checked for Owen again. "I'll be Karm Starkiller."

"Luke! Taiken! I'm getting ready to shut things down," Owen called from the house below. "Come on back."

Luke dropped me off in Anchorhead the next morning. I hoped he would make it to Ben Kenobi when his turn came.

I hoped I would make it.

From Anchorhead, I hitched a ride to Mos Eisley Spaceport. Odds were, someone who didn't recognize me knew where crazy old Ben lived.

As I walked down one of the side streets, I saw an old man on the other side of the road. He looked Ben, so I wormed my way through traffic and bumped into him accidentally-on-purpose.

We excused ourselves, but before he moved on, I asked softly if I could talk to Ben Kenobi. A knowing look came into his eyes.

"I could arrange that, yes."

"Figured so." We spoke in low tones to minimize risks of being overheard. "Can we go somewhere discreet for that?"

"I know of a good place for that. It is rather difficult to locate, though. May I escort you?" He used a normal tone of voice now.

"Of course," I nodded, and we set off.

In the corner of a bar less disreputable than most (and therefore less crowded), I resumed the conversation.

"Am I right in thinking you're General Obi-Wan Kenobi?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's been quite a while since I was called by that name. I'm crazy old Ben Kenobi now," he said in a half-humorous, half-regretful voice. "Your name is Padeema, is it not?"

"Sabra Tli'tri right now." I had decided to use a different alias for the meantime. Hopefully it would make me more difficult to trace.

"Well, we won't squabble over what to call each other."

"Remember the time you found us lost out near your place? I didn't thank you properly for that, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry Owen was so rude."

"There is no need to apologize for another's behavior. You didn't come to me only for that, however. Please tell me what I can do for you."

"I can't sit around on a moisture farm anymore. Every time I hear about some new horrible thing the Empire is doing, I get so mad." I paused and took deep breath. "Obi-wan – Ben, I mean – I need to find someone connected with the Rebel Alliance. So I can join."

We had still been using low voices, but Kenobi tilted his head toward the door slightly. Two Imperial sandtroopers walked past the opening. There was no way they could have heard, but we still needed a more isolated place to talk this over.

"Perhaps this could be better discussed at my home," Ben suggested.

"Good idea."

Once there, I went into more detail but still didn't tell him how I got to Tatooine in the first place.

"Besides being the only person I could think of who might tell me what to do," I finished, "You're the only—" I couldn't get myself to finish.

"Only what?" prodded Ben gently.

"Jedi. On Tatooine, at any rate."

"I don't think you could undergo the training, Sabra."

"I just wanted to learn how to build a lightsaber and some basic saber skills." This was a letdown. "If I'm too old or something, I understand."

"It's not that, Sabra. You are unique in my experience. For some reason you are not only unreceptive to the Force, you are not part of it either."

"You mean I'm the only life form in the galaxy who isn't part of this energy field?" Did being from another galaxy have something to do with it?

"It would seem so. I sense nothing from you whatever, which is highly unusual. Even those who are not receptive contribute to the Force and can be felt, to an extent."

"If I have no effect on the Force, does it have no effect on me?" I wondered aloud.

"I must admit to being curious about that," said Ben.

"Then try your Jedi stuff (no offence, okay?) on me and find out. This could be interesting," I said eagerly.

For a long while he tried all sorts of pushes, pulls, lifts, drops, mind tricks, and anything else he could think of. I felt nothing, no matter how hard he worked. Objects Force-thrown at me had an effect because the Force wasn't acting directly on me.

After giving me his worst, Obi-wan leaned back in his chair and gave me a weary smile.

"I suppose I should congratulate you, Sabra. You are utterly immune to the Force. I can't even sense your feelings."

"This is probably a stupid thing for me to ask, but I'd still like to try using a lightsaber."

"I don't think that would be wise. Without training, without the Force, you could injure yourself badly."

"I understand," I said, disappointed. "It's just that lightsabers have always fascinated me," I explained. "It's something about them. They're so…precise? No, that's close, but not it. Elegant is the word I'm looking for, I guess."

Ben sighed. "So few people appreciate the precision and elegance of a lightsaber. These blasters are random and clumsy in comparison. I'll let you try mine, Sabra. You must be careful, though. A saber is difficult to control without the Force."

"I'll take my risks, Ben."

He handed me his lightsaber.

I was holding Obi-wan Kenobi's lightsaber! It was incredible. I ran my fingers lightly over the smooth metal and thought of all the battles it had been in, the history it had a part of. I angled it slightly away from my body and pressed a switch near the top.

A shaft of brilliant blue light appeared, accompanied by that deep, musical hum I liked so much. The saber was surprisingly heavy for its size – from all the energy in it, I decided. Very carefully, I tried a few moves I remembered. It took a few seconds of getting used to, but wasn't troublesome. Ben chuckled.

"It seems I was wrong, Sabra. You have a knack for bladework."

"Well, a fellow on Terra who saw a Jedi fight once showed me some stuff. He didn't use a real saber, of course. Just a long stick." _Wow, my lying's improved a lot since I got here,_ I thought. _Is that a good thing?_

"You may want to hold your hands somewhat closer together. Also, when that parry is executed, the blade needs to be vertical at the finish."

"That's a parry?"

I trained with Obi-wan for several days. Then came one of the most solemn and fascinating things I've ever done.

I constructed my own lightsaber.

The handle was slightly smaller around than usual, because my hands are small. I decided to have a blue blade as kind of a nod to Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

Finishing the saber was a momentous occasion. For a Jedi, it would have meant being ready to begin the final stage of my training. For me, it meant it was time to leave the planet that had been my home for the past two years.

Ben and I returned to Mos Eisley the day after my saber was finished. He helped me get passage to Alderaan and gave me a holorecorder containing a message for Bail Organa, a Senator from that world. Before leaving, he looked me over.

"Sabra, you are quite a remarkable young woman."

"What, am I dressed that funny?" I looked down at my work clothes and pretended offence.

Ben smiled. "No, although may be a part of it."

We both laughed.

" I have never trained a more unusual Padawan – if the term could be applied to you. Even without the Force, you have great talent with a lightsaber. I rarely saw one built like yours –" he gestured at it, "during all my years as an active Jedi Master. Take care of your saber, Sabra."

"Yes, Master Kenobi." I don't really know what made me call him that. Usually I just said "Ben," sometimes "Obi-wan."

Obi-wan Kenobi put his weathered hand on my near-blonde head for a moment. "Farewell."

"Thank you."

We went our separate ways. Old Ben returned to his hut, waiting for the day Luke Skywalker would arrive. I boarded the ship to Alderaan and didn't look back until moments before the hyperspace jump.

Tatooine hung in space like a huge glowing orange, then vanished in a streak of light as the ship accelerated. I felt a little sad, but what I traveled to sure beat what I left behind.

The trip was great. Being in space was wonderful, unlike anything else I'd experienced. Space suited me. I wanted to stay there as long as I could, but I also desperately wanted to get to Alderaan. I reminded myself this was only my first voyage. Many more surely lay ahead of me, considering what I was planning.

I walked off the ramp of the ship at the port on the edge of Alderaan's beautiful capital city. My eyes could hardly take in all the green. Green grass, green trees all around the landing pad. I hadn't seen so many plants for two years. The air was cool and moist, like the air on Earth. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves. I didn't miss the sandy dust the wind kicked up on Tatooine, that was certain.

Getting through the security check made me nervous, but I was cleared. The stormtroopers didn't find the lightsaber and the holorecorder I had hidden in my pack. They're pretty dumb.

I liked this new climate enough to walk from the spaceport to the palace in the center of the city. It was only a few kilometers, my pack wasn't heavy, and I covered the ground in good time.

At the palace gates, a guard who demanded what my business was stopped me.

"I have a message for Bail Organa," I said. "It's kind of urgent."

"Name?"

"Mira Schedar." I didn't like the name, but Ben had told me to use it, and I wouldn't be called that for long. I'd switch to being Karm Starkiller after joining the Alliance. "I came from the Tatooine system. I have an important message for Senator Bail Organa from someone on that world." Risky, but necessary, to tell the truth about where I was from.

"I'll ask." The guard spoke quietly into his comlink. I couldn't make out what he said or the reply.

"You can go in, Mira Schedar."

"Thank you." He opened the gate and I walked through it into the palace courtyard. At first, I didn't see anyone else there. Then a motion caught the corner of my eye, and I turned to look.

It was Princess Leia Organa, walking up to me. She wore a long white dress and her dark hair was intricately braided. I bowed, as Obi-wan had told me was customary here. She acknowledged it with a nod and started talking to me.

"My father, Senator Bail Organa, is absent on a diplomatic mission. He told me what to do if a messenger arrived from Tatooine. Please come with me."

"Your Highness, may I ask how you knew what I'm here for so quickly?"

"The palace guard called me on the comlink."

"I see, Your Highness."

The Princess took me to a private room and assured me it was checked for spy equipment every day. We were safe to discuss anything there. I pulled the holorecorder out and started it up.

A translucent blue image of Obi-wan appeared in the air over the recorder.

"Greetings, respected Senator Bail Organa," it said. "I send this message with a young woman named Mira Schedar. Please do not continue this recording unless you are alone. The nature of the circumstances creates a certain need for privacy." There was a pause before the figure continued. "I presume you are indeed alone now, if you were not before.

"Mira desires to aid in the struggle for freedom. I, Obi-wan Kenobi, can personally recommend her for her devotion and skills. She is one of the best bush pilots in my area and has learned much in a week's weapon training with me. She will be an excellent addition to your people. Please help her." The hologram went fuzzy for a moment and vanished.

Princess Leia looked a question at me.

"Enough's come out already to do both of us in if we aren't secure, Your Highness, so I may as well just tell you. I want to join the Alliance."

"General Kenobi sent you?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"What kind of weapon training did he give you?"

"Lightsaber, Your Highness."

"How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?" She looked me over.

"Nineteen standard years, Your Highness, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"It isn't. I can put you on a shuttle to the Rebel flagship tonight. There are several others who feel as you do and are going."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I'd like that." Sure, I'd like that. I was as good as a Rebel already! I wanted to start soon as I could.

"You'll stay here for the rest of the day, of course. The ship leaves from the palace docking bay. You will be taken care of by someone trustworthy. I apologize I can't see to it myself, but the Senate is having an emergency meeting on the commerce disruption caused by Rebel attacks." The Princess gave in to a smile.

I laughed a little. "At least you know it's effective if the Senate's in a sweat over it."

"I completely agree," said Princess Leia. She was young, with a sarcastic sense of humour, and could see the funny side of her situation.

I can't stand it when I start dragging stuff out if I don't have to, so I'll pretty much skip the next several months and only hit the highlights.

The Princess got me on that shuttle, all right, along with five other people. Four of them were human, but the fifth was a really tall blue-green hominoid with several tentacles hanging down the sides and back of his head. He looked like someone you keep on your buddy list for your own safety. I felt almost sorry for any Imperial he got his hands on. Later, I found out members of his species were called Feeorins.

I started using the name Karm Starkiller. The others were Rede Dako, Lale Griffydd, and Heli Pias, all from Alderaan and very curious about Tatooine. The Feeorin didn't talk much.

We were shipped to the _Independence_, a Mon Calamari Cruiser that served as the Rebel flagship. After being registered and officially made members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, we were sent to Personnel and assigned to various branches of service based on our skills. They decided to make the Feeorin and me pilots, Rede a mechanic, and the other two infantry. We got our uniforms and boarded shuttles that took us to the proper training bases, also Calamari Cruisers.

I got a few days of instruction on the various ships flown by the Rebels – controls, engines, guns, uses – and tried the Maze for the first time a week after my arrival.

The Maze, or Pilot Proving Grounds, is a series of platforms with gates to fly through and targets to shoot. There's a time limit and you have your skill rated on how fast you complete the course, how many gates you miss, and how many targets you shoot (and hit). Kinda like Beggar's Canyon, only you're flying a high-power starfighter that makes a skyhopper look more like a grasshopper than anything. When you finish the whole course, you get a starfighter badge for whatever ship you flew and qualify for combat.

I got my Y-wing badge in five standard days and X-wing in one. Those X-wings are the sweetest ships. Space is great to begin with, but an X-wing in space – someone pick me up off the floor, please. I think I'll pass out in delirious joy. [Don't worry, Mom. I'm kidding.]

My first space battle was a hit-and-run raid on an Imperial transport convoy. As part of Red Squadron, I was assigned to be Red Five and fly as Biggs Darklighter's wingmate. (It was great to see him again. He had jumped ship to escape being drafted into the Imperial Starfleet after Academy.) Our job was to get close enough to the transports for sensors to scan the cargo holds. Since we didn't need a shipment of stormtroopers very badly, Gold Squadron's Y-wings took care of them. The rest of us kept the TIE fighter escorts busy. We lost one ship, Red Seven, in that raid, but the Empire lost all of theirs. It runs at about ten Imperials to pay for one Rebel, and we let 'em know it.

It took about six months for me to get a solid reputation as a hard fighter who would take nearly any kind of risk to hit the Empire wherever it hurt the most. Sometimes I surprised myself with how many risks I took. Yeah, I had plenty of narrow escapes, but I survived, didn't I? I finally had my chance to do something for what I believed in, and I made the most of it. Karm Starkiller's ship was easily recognizable. It had a large red griffin as nose art, while anyone else who decorated their ship usually honored the girl they left behind. Being notorious meant more personal TIE escorts than usual, but the psychological benefit was great.

I did spend more time than I liked in the medical bay. Relatively minor injuries, mostly – got hit by flying debris, for example. The worst incident involved a pancake landing in a heavily damaged Y-wing after a raid on a convoy of Imperial corvettes. It resulted in my co-pilot and me being carried, unconscious, to the bacta tank.

We woke up afterwards to find ourselves lieutenants.

On my twentieth birthday, I celebrated by going out twice and adding several more TIE fighters to the tally on the fuselage of my X-wing.

By now, we were regularly pulling off major victories. Things were looking pretty good for a small group of Rebels trying to overthrow a huge Empire.

Then came word of a secret Imperial project – some kind of weapon. Spies hopped to, and confirmed the near completion of a gigantic space station with tremendous firepower – enough to destroy an entire planet.

It was called the Death Star.

The news sent a chill over me, the likes of which I had never felt before.

After a long, complicated, dangerous series of efforts from our spies, they managed to get their hands on a set of data tapes with the complete specs for the Death Star. Princess Leia, despite the protests of top Rebel brass on Yavin IV, went to collect the tapes herself. She would use her official Alderaanian diplomatic ship to get to the rendezvous with the spies.

Red Squadron was assigned to escort her corvette to the hyperspace jump point, to be safe. I managed to get a word with the Princess before she boarded.

"Your Highness," I said, "if you get in trouble, please send a message to Obi-wan Kenobi on Tatooine. If anyone could get those plans to your father, it's him. Everyone knows what he did during the Clone Wars."

"My father told me the same thing, Lieutenant Starkiller. If people I trust praise Obi-wan, there's sure to be truth in what they say."

"General Kenobi is a great man," I said, and headed for my starfighter.

We didn't pick up a single other craft on the scanners while the Princess's starship made the hyperjump. I still worried. Those spies had taken fewer of their usual precautions in order to get the data we needed. If the Empire traced them, traced all the way to who they worked for—I wouldn't let myself think about it. She would be fine. She had to be fine.

The whole Alliance held its breath over the next three days. I worried myself into a state of nervous jitters, very unusual behavior for me. My superior officer, the Feeorin who joined at the same time I did, temporarily pulled me from active duty. That bothered me almost as much as what was probably happening to Princess Leia.

Four days after the Princess left, a messenger came with the horrible news I was dreading. Alderaan was gone – completely blown away. The Death Star had destroyed the entire planet.

I was terribly shocked and furious, of course, and I wanted to sock it to the Empire more than ever, but at least I knew the Princess was alive. She had refused to reveal the location of the Rebel base. That Imperial piranha Grand Moff Tarkin destroyed her home world to try and make her talk.

Another day began. I started worrying about Luke on top of everything else. That afternoon, scanners picked up an unidentified craft. Radio contact was made. Turned out to be a Corellian freighter named the _Millennium Falcon_. The Princess was aboard!

I shoved my way outside and managed to be one of the first there when the _Falcon_ landed. I was so glad Leia was safe I actually rushed up and hugged her. She was surprised, but as happy to be back as we were to have her.

Then I saw Luke Skywalker.

At first, he didn't seem to have changed much. Then I got a good look at his face. He was miserable.

He had every right to be. I knew his aunt and uncle were dead, killed by stormtroopers searching for the stolen data tapes. Obi-wan was dead, too, or he would have been with them. That was one thing I deeply wished I could have changed.

Luke either didn't see or didn't recognize me. He walked past me into the hangar, where technicians were carrying off an astromech droid I recognized as R2-D2. After watching that very unusual sight for a minute, I went after Luke and touched his shoulder. He whirled around, startled.

"You don't recognize me, Luke?" I laughed. "Remember the time I borrowed Windy's skyhopper to 'thread the needle' and ended up tearing off the tailfin? He was mad at me for weeks!"

"Padeema! You joined the Rebellion?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's me, all right. But my name's Karm Starkiller now, remember? Lieutenant Karm Starkiller, actually."

"How'd you do it?"

"I found Ben Kenobi – I'm really sorry about him, Luke. He gave me a week's lightsaber training and showed me how to build my own saber."

"You want to be a Jedi, too?"

"I can't be, Luke. I'm not sensitive to the Force. Beside that, the Force doesn't have an effect on me at all – I'll explain later.

"Ben sent me to Alderaan with a message for Bail Organa. He wasn't there, so I gave it to Princess Leia. She got me to the Rebels and I'm a starfighter pilot now. I fly an X-wing in Red Squadron. The Imperials are scared to death of me – well, not quite scared to death. But Red Griffin is pretty intimidating for a TIE fighter pilot to deal with."

"You're Red Griffin? I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, Luke," I grinned. "Tell me about what happened after I left boring ol' Tatooine."

Luke told me he moped around the farm for a year after I took off. When Owen bought two new droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, things picked up. R2 had a message from Princess Leia for Obi-wan. Well, I knew the rest. Somehow, everything worked out just like in the movie.

When he finished, I shook my head. "We've both had incredible things happen to us, Luke. But just wait. The Death Star – Oh no, the Death Star!" I yelled, and ran fast as I could to the _Millennium Falcon_ with Luke at my heels.

Ignoring the strong protests (and language) of the ship's pilot, I scrambled over the hull until I found a metallic device firmly attached to the underside. Two quick slashes with my lightsaber separated it from the hull and split it in half in mid-air. The pieces fell on the floor, sparking.

"What do you think you're doing, kid! Get away from my ship, or I'll blast you to-- what is that?" the pilot gaped.

"Lightsaber."

"No, that!" He pointed to remains of the gadget.

"Tracking device. Sorry if I damaged your ship."

He ran his fingers through already messy dark hair. "Tracking device! No wonder they let us get away so easily. Her Royal Gainliness is gonna let me have it, for sure." He stuck his hand out to me. "Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_."

I shook his hand. "Lieutenant Karm Starkiller. I really am sorry if I damaged the _Falcon_. I've heard of her. Made the Kessel run in record time, didn't she?"

"Sure did. She's got it where it counts."

I turned to the small crowd that had gathered. "Someone needs to tell the Princess there was a tracking device on the ship that brought her. She has to know right away."

Luke took off in a hurry.

"It's nearly dinner time, Han, if you wanna come on to the mess hall," I offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that, sweetheart." He put his arm around my shoulder. "Let me tell you about the time—"

I ducked under his arm and fought an urge to punch his nose level with the rest of his face. "That's Lieutenant Starkiller to you, Captain Solo," I said coldly.

"If you're gonna be like that, I'll be needing another dinner partner."

"I was not aware we were dinner partners in the first place." I walked off, ignoring stares from the ground crew.

Captain Solo approached me later, as I tuned up my starfighter's targeting computer. I pretended not to hear him as he started talking.

"Hey, Lieutenant Starkiller, that was some act you gave me earlier."

I didn't look at him.

"If I was a little too pushy, I understand. I figured you'd like guys who're up front 'bout their feelings."

I found the computer very absorbing.

"Would you at least turn around so I can see the pretty face I'm apologizing to?"

"No, because I don't know of any apologies in here – or pretty faces, for that matter."

"You're wrong on both points, Lieutenant."

I kicked myself for answering him. I stayed in the cockpit but turned to face him while pulling my blaster. "If you insist on harassing me, I will be well within my rights to kill you where you stand." Didn't point the blaster at him, just set it in plain sight. Han considered his life to be quite valuable. My bluff worked.

"I like girls with spunk, you know. I'll leave you alone now, but think about it."

"No, I won't," I said to myself through clenched teeth as I watched him swagger out.

Thirty pilots attended the pre-attack briefing. Luke, now a member of the Rebellion, sat in the middle next to a Corellian in his late teens. The boy's name, Wedge Antilles, had caught my attention, and I'd wrangled him into Red Squadron after watching him fly. Tell you what, that kid could fly like nobody's business.

I was up front with the other officers. As General Dodonna explained how the attack on the Death Star would be made, I heard a murmur of surprise from behind me.

A fellow I didn't know well asked what good our snub fighters would do against all that armor and firepower.

"The Death Star's defenses are designed to hold off a large-scale assault. A one-man fighter has a chance of getting through this trench to…a thermal exhaust port leading directly to the main reactor." He pointed it out on the screen. "It is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes. A direct hit will start a chain reaction and destroy the battle station. This port is two meters wide."

Two meters! Another, stronger, wave of disbelief swept the room. Some came right out and scoffed at the idea. I turned around and saw Luke lean over and say something to Wedge. Probably talking about those womp rats we shot back on Tatooine – they were about two meters.

This was a little different. Womp rats don't shoot back.

General Dodonna got everyone's attention again and continued. "Gold Squadron's Y-wings will make the first run down the trench, with Red Squadron covering. If that attack fails, Red Squadron will make another run.

"Watch out for turret placements and enemy fighters. Do your best, and may the Force be with you!"

_Thanks for the good intentions, but that last bit doesn't apply,_ I thought.

In the hangar, I was suited up and waiting for my astromech droid as Captain Solo came around again, this time accompanied by a Wookiee. I turned my back.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck, Lieutenant."

I didn't want to make the mistake of answering him this time.

"And to say I really do apologize for how I've acted. Can't stand having a girl mad at me."

"If you'd just say what you want to say and leave, I'd accept your apology." How did he make me so mad I couldn't stay quiet?

"I'm leaving in a little while, you see, and wanted to let you have another chance."

Whirled to face him. "Well, Captain Solo, let me tell you—" I clamped my mouth shut.

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind."

"I'm not one to never mind, sweetheart."

"I won't put up with being thought of as anybody's girlfriend, so you'd better stop calling me that."

"If you insist," said Han. "The best thing that ever happened to you is walking out the door. It's your choice. Come on, Chewie, let's finish loading up." He stalked away, stopped to talk to Luke for a minute, then boarded the _Falcon_.

"Hey, Luke," I called. "We'll do great. It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home."

"That's what I just told him," hollered Biggs, our old friend from Tatooine.

"We should call ourselves the Sandbox Fliers or something," joked Luke. A mechanic asked him something and pointed to the battered astromech being locked into place on his ship. I recognized it as R2-D2. Luke shook his head and shut the canopy.

I shoved down my helmet. "Showtime," I whispered, and started up the engines.

We took off and had slid into formation by the time we were in the upper atmosphere.

"This is Red Leader. Stand by to lock S-foils in attack position."

I made a mental list of names as we answered.

"Red Two, standing by." That was Wedge.

"Red Three, standing by," Biggs called.

"Red Four, standing by." I didn't know anything about Red Four except that his name was Porkins.

"Red Five, standing by."

_Luke, you've got to do this._

Try as I might, I couldn't pay attention to the call signs anymore. Most of these guys would die very soon. I might end up as floating space junk, for all I knew.

"Red Griffin, are you there?"

"I'm here, Red Leader. Standing by."

"Lock S-foils." We obeyed the order. "Maintain comlink silence until we get over there."

I started boosting my shield and cannon charges, finding a balance between maximum speed and maximum weaponry as we edged closer the Death Star.

"Look at the size of the thing!" said Wedge in amazement.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two."

"This is Gold Leader. We're moving in. Cover us, Red pack."

"Red Leader, confirming. We'll cover you. Red Griffin, you've got Gold Leader. I'll try to draw their axial fire."

"Copy that, Red Leader. Going in." I glided down to a position above and behind Gold Leader in time to get in range of the surface turrets. "Watch those turrets. There's a lot of surface fire." I fired on a tower and saw it blow before I zoomed past. "Took out a tracking antenna."

"I'm hit!" someone screamed. A fireball bloomed to my left.

"Look out, they've launched TIE fighters!"

"Got 'em on my scanners. Red Six, Red Two, they're in your quadrant."

"Red Two here. We're on 'em."

Three Y-wings, including Gold Leader, got to the trench. They ducked in and I flew over it, shooting at as many turrets as I could to distract them. Red Nine dropped in beside me and helped out. Even so, we lost another Y-wing.

"Red Five, pull out! You OK?"

"I'm fine, Red Leader. Just got a little toasted."

"Give yourself more lead or you'll get worse next time."

"Yes, sir. Like you said, it's not exactly like a flying a skyhopper."

"This is Gold Leader. Approaching the exhaust port now. Activating targeting computer."

Suddenly the turret placements halted their fire.

"Red Griffin, look out! TIE fighters coming in behind you."

"Thanks, Red Two. I'm on 'em." I wrenched the nose around, shifted to full front deflectors and started firing. I got the two flankers before I was too close and had to pull up. The center ship was unlike any other TIE I'd seen. "Gold Leader, we're working up here, but keep an eye out for fighters."

"I copy, Red Griffin. Having a hard time keeping steady. Heavy interference down here."

"Stay on target, Gold Leader!" That was from Yavin Base. "Stay on target!"

"Preparing to fire torpedoes."

_Go in. Go in. Blow up._

"They missed. Repeat, a miss. Caused some structural damage, but nothing else. I'm pulling out. Red pack, your turn."

"Biggs, look out! Fighter on your tail!" I recognized Luke's voice. "Keep him off 'till I can get there!"

"I can't shake him – nooooo!"

"Biggs," Luke moaned.

_Oh, Biggs. Goodbye._

"Red pack, this is Red Leader. Report in and prepare for your attack run."

"Gold Leader here. Gold pack, give Red pack a hand. Red Griffin, Red Nine, thanks for the help."

"My pleasure, Gold Leader. Red Leader, Red Griffin reporting in."

"Red Leader here. Having some trouble. Fighter—" The transmission suddenly cut off in a burst of static.

"Red Griffin, looks like you're in charge," commented Wedge.

"You're next in line, Red Two."

"I want you to take over here, Red Griffin."

As good a pilot as I was, I had never been a squad leader before. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. "Red boys, ready for your run?"

"Affirmative," answered my remaining wingmen.

"Red Five, you take the port. Red Two, Red Ten, go with Luke down the trench. You're backup and cover. Everyone else, keep those fighters busy!" My astromech beeped in alarm. Checked rear scanners. Three TIEs dropped in behind me. Flipped my ship over and charged, scoring one before tucking beneath them to avoid collision.

"Starting the trench run. Wedge, keep close. Boy, there's lots of interference down here."

"Keep steady, Red Five," I warned. "We're working for you up here, but be careful."

_You can do this, Luke._

"Fighters in the trench! They dropped in. Can't shake—" Red Ten's last transmission was cut short by a burst of Imperial fire.

"I've got a bad malfunction, Luke. Gotta pull out."

"Go on, Wedge. Get clear."

"Sorry."

"Activating targeting computer."

_Come on, Luke buddy._

"This is Red Five! Can I get a little backup down here? Can't shake this one!"

Wanted to get over and help, but was being chased down by a couple Imperials. I'd be no help to anyone if—

A battered freighter came out of nowhere and fired into the trench. An explosion erupted, and another. The odd TIE fighter I saw earlier spun into space, out of control. Familiar voice came over my headset.

"You're all clear now, kid. Now blow this thing so we can all go home."

"Han?!" Luke and I yelled at the same time.

"Glad you came back," Luke added. I didn't have time to disagree.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Yavin Base broke in again. "Red Five, is something wrong? Why is your targeting computer off?"

"Everything's fine!" Luke replied, almost happily. "Preparing to fire torpedoes."

Last chance. Death Star in firing position, about to destroy our base. _Hurry, Luke!_

"They went in! They went in! Everyone clear out – it's gonna blow!"

"Yeeeeesss!" I shrieked, firing one more blast at a TIE. I had the satisfaction of seeing it disintegrate as I cranked open the throttle and ran. "Come on, everyone, scram!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," sang out Wedge.

Did we scram. The Death Star exploded into a huge ball of light and debris behind us.

The few surviving Rebel ships returned to Yavin IV. Just about the whole population of the base was there waiting for us. They focused on Luke, of course, but we all got our share of the cheering. I ran over to Luke's ship in time to see Leia give him a huge hug. Repairmen carefully removed the astromech, which was in pretty bad shape. A tall, shiny protocol droid followed them, offering to donate some of his parts if they were needed to repair the R2 unit.

Han beat me to Luke, though. "You did it, kid!"

"I knew you'd come back, Han! I knew it! I'd have been space dust if it weren't for you," Luke shouted over the noise.

"Well, I couldn't let a flying farm kid go up against that station on his own. Besides, I was beginning to realize what could happen, and I felt terrible about it, Luke – leaving you to get all the credit and maybe a reward to boot."

I shoved past Han and hugged Luke myself, spinning him around. "You did it! We did it!" I said, or something like that. I saw Wedge and hugged him too. I may have treated Solo and Chewie the same way. I hope not. Don't have a clear memory of what I did – just a feeling of wild exhilaration. The Alliance was saved. A little celebration was allowable. I wasn't the only one acting crazy, either. The Princess was excited as I was.

The heroes of the Battle of Yavin were honored in a ceremony the next day. Everyone assembled in the throne room of the ancient temple that served as an auditorium. Luke, Han, and Chewbacca walked up to the dais, where R2-D2 and C-3PO were already standing. Leia put medals around their necks, and they turned to face the assembly before stepping to the side. I noticed Han's wink and saw the Princess stiffen slightly.

They stood together in front of everyone. Applause echoed off the walls. Somewhere in the back, a cheer started. It rippled through the crowd. We all joined in.

"Long live the Alliance!"

_This was tons of fun to write. A New Hope is my favourite Original Trilogy movie (and soundtrack). _

_I did take some literary liberties – for example, the dialog between Luke Skywalker and Karm right before she leaves the Lars homestead is pretty much the dialog between Luke Skywalker and Biggs Darklighter in the novelization of A New Hope. Karm's description of Rebel training procedure is borrowed from the X-wing flight simulator computer game (which is my favorite PC game, despite the fact it's absurdly hard). The details of the Battle of Yavin differ from the movie since I don't actually have the movie, only the novel. If you've read the novel, you'll remember the battle is sooooo different. I went with a mix of the book and my memory of the film in Karm's version of the most important event in Galactic History._

_All the drooling over how great X-wing fighters are happens to be an inside jab at my brother, who plays my favorite absurdly hard PC game on occasion. He insists the X-wing is slow and ugly and much prefers the A-wing. My taste runs toward the ship that won the Battle of Yavin, so I took this opportunity to have an expert on the matter (Karm) agree with me. _

_Yes, the Feeorin Karm met on the shuttle from Alderaan is Nym, pirate captain from the Star Wars Starfighter game. The game takes place during the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo, but I decreed that Feeorins have long enough lifespans to live through both the Clone Wars and the Rebellion and tossed him into the story for fun._


	3. The Empire Strikes Back

**THE ADVENTURES OF KARM STARKILLER**

**Chapter Two: The Empire Strikes Back**

I guided my mount across the icy plains of Hoth, the most miserable planet I'd been on yet. And that was saying a lot – I'd started to lose track of where I'd been and when. I'd moved around quite a bit after the Battle of Yavin, three years ago.

Luke Skywalker had found this blob of ice they called a planet during a…shall we say, an incident. It was safe from the Empire for now, but that was the only good thing I could think of at the moment.

"Spending two years on Tatooine and another year on the semi-tropical fourth moon of Yavin does _not_ prepare you for this," I told the Tauntaun I was riding. It snorted in the frigid air "Glad you agree, girl."

My comlink crackled to life. "Seen anything, Echo Four?"

"Negative, Echo Base. Not even a meteorite. Must be too cold for them today."

"Copy that," laughed a familiar voice. "I'll head back in a few minutes. I'm finishing up, and the wind is really bad out here."

"Affirmative, Echo Three," said Echo Base. "Finish placing your sentry markers and return to base."

"Hold on, I see something – probably another meteorite. I guess it isn't too cold for them after all. I'm heading over to check it out. Shouldn't take long."

"I'll see you in time for dinner, Luke," I called.

"Echo Seven here. Count me in for the food. I haven't picked up anything. There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. My sentry markers are all in place and I'm heading back."

"Glad to hear it, Han."

I turned my Tauntaun and urged her into a brisk trot. The bipedal snow lizard's gait took some getting used to but wasn't uncomfortable once you had the hang of it. I had enjoyed horseback riding on Earth before popping up in this galaxy, so I had an edge over Luke. He didn't like the Tauntauns even though they were the best short-range transportation we had available.

At Echo Base, I dismounted and handed the reins to a trooper who cared for the animals. After checking in with my report, I headed for the mess hall. My route took me through the barracks. Princess Leia's room had some water trickling under the door, but that was common enough. Someone left a heater too close to the ice wall, I figured, and walked on.

I was halfway through my meal when Han Solo came over and flopped into the seat next to me.

"Luke's not with you, Commander?" he asked.

I shook my head, mouth full of deliciously hot dinner.

Han's expression changed to one of worry. "I didn't see him anytime after I got back. That was an hour ago."

I swallowed quickly. "Think he's still out there?"

"I hope not. Night's coming on."

"Told anyone else yet?"

"Her Royal Worshipfulness sent Threepio to ask about Luke." Han mentioned Leia with more than his usual sarcasm. "He hadn't checked in."

"There's no way Luke would have forgotten to report in. Did he come in the south entrance? The comlink from there can be erratic."

"Already checked, Commander. Nobody saw him."

This was serious enough to put dinner on hold. Han and I went to the control center and double-checked. Luke was officially missing.

"Pardon me, Master Solo and Mistress Starkiller." C-3PO stopped us in the passage to the hangars. "Mistress Leia would like to know if you had found Master Luke."

"No, Threepio, we haven't. He's still out there, far as we know," I said.

"Go tell your precious princess that Luke is dead if he doesn't get back soon," snarled Han.

"Oh, my!" wailed Threepio. The droid was funny in the movies, but in real life he drove me nuts. I stepped past him into the hangar and yelled for the deck officer. He rushed over.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Are the speeders ready?" I snapped.

"We've been having trouble adapting them to the cold. Maybe by morning—"

"Get two Tauntauns for Solo and me. We're going out."

"Now? But the temperature is falling rapidly, and—"

"And Luke's out in it," growled Han. "Get me a Tauntaun."

The deck officer looked helplessly at me.

"I told you, get two Tauntauns. Hurry!"

He shrugged and scurried off.

Han stared at me. "You're going out too?"

"Of course. Luke's been my friend longer than he's been yours," I shot at him.

"Getting attached, are we?" Han smirked.

"Watch it," I warned.

"Sorry."

The snow lizards were brought up. We mounted and headed out the gates together.

"The night storms will start before you can even get to the first marker," the deck officer warned.

"Then it's goodbye," I yelled over my shoulder. "Han, I'll go this way. You take Sector Five."

He saluted and spurred off in the direction I assigned him. I pulled my mount's head around and rode off into the first flakes of the night's snowstorm.

The Tauntaun and I fought our way through the blizzard. I lost track of time. It felt like I had done nothing in my life but urge on the tiring animal and scan for my missing friend in snow that grew thicker and colder by the moment.

I nearly was pinned under the Tauntaun as it stumbled and sank to the ground. Well-adapted to the climate as it was, the extremes of night on Hoth were too much for the poor creature. I looked around. The snow was too thick for me to even think about getting back to Echo Base before daylight.

I tried my comlink, but it couldn't handle the cold either and wasn't working. Only option was to set up the emergency shelter and keep from freezing till daybreak.

I skinned the lizard carcass with my lightsaber (oh, did it stink) and propped up what was left as a windbreak, squashing one side of the shelter against it. Wrapped myself in every scrap of material I had, including the Tauntaun's hide. Then I waited for sunrise, not letting myself get any farther asleep than a light drowse. Didn't want to freeze in my sleep.

You have no idea how awful the cold was. _Cold_ doesn't even begin to describe it. It took hold of hands, feet, and face, and then worked its way up limbs, numbingly. Bones felt like icy rods – where I could feel them. That was the longest night I have ever lived through.

I noticed the lessening of the cold before I noticed the light. At first, thought I was dying. Moments later the sun broke onto my shelter walls. I realized I had survived the ferocious conditions of Hoth's night.

Survived, yes, but barely. I hadn't been able to feel my hands or feet for hours. Just how bad off I was, I didn't know. All I knew was that the blood felt frozen solid in my veins, I could hardly move or talk, and Echo Base had better get those snowspeeders out pronto.

I lay there a while longer before the comlink crackled back to life.

"Echo Four, Echo Three, this is Rouge Leader. Do you copy? Repeat, do you copy?"

I managed to hit the talk button with frozen-sausage fingers. "Echo Four here. Can't leave shelter – location unknown. Track comlink beam."

"Copy that, Echo Four. Locking on your transmission…gotcha, Commander Starkiller. Be there in a minute. Echo Base, Rouge Leader here. Found Commander Starkiller. Repeat, found Commander Starkiller."

In a very short minute, I heard the whine of a speeder engine approaching. It landed and someone opened the front flap of my makeshift shelter. Wedge Antilles ducked in and nearly gagged.

"What a smell! Come on, let's get that hide off of you and take you back to base." He peeled it off and carried me like a baby to his snowspeeder, setting me in the vacant gunner's seat. The light reflecting off of a landscape of ice was too bright. I shut my eyes to block out the glare. "Hang on. It won't be long—"

I blacked out at that point.

Didn't wake up until 2-1B, main medic droid, had already pulled me out of the bacta tank. I lay on a cot in the sick bay. Luke was in the next bed over, an assistant med droid removing a bandage from his face. A row of partially faded scars streaked over his forehead and cheek. I caught his eye and half-smiled.

"Hey, I found you! What had happened?" I said in a raspy voice.

"Too bad the bacta didn't cure your sense of humour. Need some more time in the tank, Karm?"

"No, thank you." I tried to laugh but it came out in a choking wheeze.

"I disturbed a Wampa Ice Creature, since you asked. It killed my Tauntaun and dragged us both to its cave."

"Bummer."

"Luke! Karm! Thank goodness you're all right," said Princess Leia as she walked in.

"Good to be back," I croaked. My throat was raw, but soon it would heal also.

Princess Leia walked to Luke's bedside and brushed the dark blond hair out of his eyes. "The scars should be gone in a day or two. Does it still hurt?" She turned to me and inspected my hands.

"The bacta does a good job," she said. "You had severe frostbite when Wedge Antilles brought you in, and now you can hardly tell."

Across the room, a door banged open. R2-D2 and C-3PO entered.

"Master Luke, it's good to see you functioning again," the tall, gold-colored droid said. R2 beeped. "Artoo expresses his relief also," translated Threepio.

"Thanks, Threepio," said Luke.

The door banged again, and Han Solo strode in. "Hi, kids," he greeted us. "You two look strong enough to wrestle a Gundark each."

Chewbacca, who was with him, grunted something I assumed meant the same thing.

"Maybe tomorrow," I wheezed.

"Thanks to you," said Luke.

"That's two you owe me, Luke." Han turned to the Princess with an irritating grin. "Looks like you arranged to keep me close by for a while longer."

"I had nothing to do with it," she retorted hotly. "General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until the generators are operational."

"That makes a good story. But I think you just can't bear to let me out of your sight."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brains," Leia retorted.

Chewie let out a barking laugh. I joined in with a hoarse chuckle.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball," said Han.

"Who are you calling a fuzzball?" I put in. He ignored me and continued.

"None of you saw us alone in the south passage."

Luke and I simultaneously swiveled our heads and stared questioningly at Leia.

"She expressed her true feelings for me," Han continued, clearly enjoying himself. "Come on, Your Highness, you've forgotten already?"

She was spitting mad. "Why, you low-down, stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking…nerf herder!" she sputtered.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" Han returned. "Gotta tell you, sweetheart, I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get you hoppin' like this. Whaddya think, kids?" he asked us.

"I dunno," I said. "I've never made the Princess mad."

"Yeah," Luke said, "it does…kind of."

Leia looked at him, almost scared. Then she became the bossy princess again. "Well," she said, "I guess it goes to show you don't know everything about women, do you?" She marched back to his bedside and planted a big kiss on Luke's lips. By the time I finished breaking the galactic record for biggest eye-roll, she had left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Luke sat there with a goofy grin. The rest of us stared at each other.

Somewhere far down the icy corridor, an alarm went off.

Next day I was on my feet again and could talk without sounding like a frog. Han went out on a scouting run and blasted an Imperial probe droid. The discovery sent a shock through the Rebels as we prepared for evacuation. It was kind of a shame – we hadn't been here very long.

Luke and I were well enough to fly the snowspeeders during evac procedure. Princess Leia gave instructions as we waited for the ships to be fueled up.

"The large transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield around the planet can only be opened for a split second, so you'll have to stay very close to the transports."

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" someone gasped. I glanced over and saw it was Hobbie, a seasoned pilot who was on speeder patrol today.

"The ion cannon will fire several blasts which should take care of any ships in your way," explained Leia.

Hobbie shook his head and climbed into the speeder's cockpit.

I snugged up my helmet and turned to my own craft, catching a glimpse of Han and Chewbacca frantically welding something on the _Millennium Falcon_. Sometimes I wondered what kept that ship running.

My gunner arrived as I was about to get in. He was a fellow I'd seen around. Knew he was a good fighter, but I couldn't remember his name.

"Lieutenant Jaros Myffwan reporting, Commander."

"Hop in, Lieutenant Myffwan. We've gotta get going."

He saluted stiffly and slid into the gunner's seat, back-to-back with mine. I rammed the canopy shut and revved the engine, savoring the powerful roar. Flipped some switches and guided the heavily armored craft out of the artificial ice cave.

A voice came over the headsets. "The first transport is clear."

"Yeehaw," I muttered.

The group of speeders glided together at first, then spread out. An officer in the trenches around the ion cannon yelled into his comlink, "Rogue Leader, incoming! Point zero three."

"Echo Station Five-Seven, we're on our way," Luke answered. We slid our craft back into loose formation and headed over. As we crested a hill, I saw an explosion near our trench – then I saw what caused it.

"Rogue pack on alert! AT-AT walkers!" I gasped.

The walkers looked like dinosaurs lumbering across the white plains. They plodded onward, toward the Rebel trenches and shield generator. I couldn't see how our lasers would have any affect on the heavy armor plating of those monstrosities, but I fired anyway when in range. Someone else had the same idea and got blown up for their trouble.

Managed to avoid return fire by dodging between its legs. "What can we do against 'em?" I said to my mike.

A pause, then Luke replied, "Go for the legs, Rogue pack – use harpoons and tow cables. It's our only chance of stopping them. Hobbie, you still with me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stick close now."

I watched Luke's speeder out of the corner of my eye. He guided it between and around a walker's legs, tangling them with a cable. The huge war machine tripped and crashed to the ground. "There's one for us!"

I was close enough to a walker to try the same trick on it. "Jaros, get ready to fire the harpoon," I ordered my gunner.

"Yes, sir – ma'am, I mean. Harpoon ready."

"Fire harpoon!"

It stuck in a "knee" joint. I bobbed underneath the walker, wove the cable around three legs before reaching the end.

"Cable out!" shouted Jaros

AT-AT tried to keep going. Hobbled, it pulled its own legs out from underneath and smashed.

"That makes two!" I crowed.

"And there's three!" Wedge whooped.

I saw Luke's speeder take fire as he prepared to snare another walker. Smoke poured from the back as it wobbled through the air.

"Rogue Griffin to Rogue Leader, are you OK?" He didn't answer me. I tried again. Same result. "Blast, his comlink must be fried."

His speeder belly-flopped onto the snow right in front of an incoming walker. Most of the remaining AT-ATs were over there anyway, so I banked and gunned the engines. A figure scrambled out and pulled at something inside the wreck.

Walker fired at me. Had to work hard to evade, and still took minor damage. "Get the other harpoon ready, Jaros. Here we go again."

"Ready, si – ma'am."

"I'll try to give you a clear shot. Do the best you can." I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Luke's snowspeeder be crushed beneath a walker's foot. Chill ran down my spine. Focused back on my job.

"Harpoon out."

Bob, weave, and tangle.

"Cable out!"

Pull up. Get out of the way. Glanced at other walker. Now the figure was hanging off a cable attached to AT-AT's underside, waving a lightsaber. Luke made it after all, but his gunner, Dack, hadn't. _He was a good kid. I was gonna work with him on his flying, get him bumped up from gunner status. One more friend gone. At least Luke's still here._

"Disengage, disengage. Begin retreat action," an infantry officer ordered his troops over the comlink.

Ground forces retreating? "The evac transports must be close to finishing," I called to Jaros.

I pulled the nose up a little to get a better view of what was going on. A walker was almost on top of the trenches! I started to race over, but was too far away to get there in time. Then I remembered we had used both tow cables anyway. There was nothing I _could_ do. Helplessness doesn't suit me, but I was not in a situation to be of any use.

Hobbie, though, did something that earned him a special place in my memory.

His speeder was heavily damaged and fell more than it flew. He must have been badly wounded. Somehow he kept the speeder aloft long enough to propel it into the cockpit of the walker. The front exploded as the remaining speeder fuel ignited.

"Oh my," whispered Jaros.

"He saved a lot of good men," I said coldly. _Not you too, Hobbie. Blasted, blasted Imperials!_

"Forward units' withdrawal complete," came from Echo Base.

"Time to go to the ships, Jaros," I said on the intercom.

"Let's get out of here," he agreed.

I landed the speeder near a separate hangar. We jumped out and ran for our respective ships – Jaros to the last transport, me to my X-wing fighter. R4 was in place, so I climbed into the cockpit. Abandoning the snowspeeder made me feel guilty, but we had no way to bring it. Well, the Empire wouldn't get anything they didn't already know about.

Before the canopy shut, I heard Han's voice yell over the transport's comlink speakers.

"We're cut off! You'll have to take off without Princess Organa."

"I hope they can get to the _Falcon_, R4," I said to my astromech. He beeped a reply, but I didn't bother looking at the translation readout. Got out of there as quick as I could.

I made it safely to the rendezvous point. Docked my X-wing with the Calamari Cruiser _Defiance_ and reported in. So far, so good.

Turning from the registration droid, I asked an officer if all the fighter pilots were here.

"I believe so, Commander Starkiller."

"What, Commander Skywalker beat me here? I left before he did." I looked back at the droid. "Has Commander Luke Skywalker reported?"

"Negative."

"Here we go again. Why can't things be simple with Luke? Never mind, I'm getting ahead of myself. If he was the last to leave, he won't be getting here for a while yet."

I waited as long as I could. By the end of the day, not only was Luke still missing, so was the _Millennium Falcon_.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," I said to my dinner plate "I'm properly warm for the first time in months, and Luke keeps me from enjoying it."

"What was that?" asked Wedge Antilles, across the table.

"I said, I'm properly warm for the first time in months, and Luke keeps me from enjoying it."

"We call it Rogue Squadron for a reason, Commander Starkiller."

I sighed. "Joking helps some, but I'm still more worried than I normally would be. A little for Luke – think he just decided not to meet us here. But something's happened to Han and Princess Leia, or they would have been here by now."

Now Wedge looked worried. "I noticed before the evacuation that the hyperdrive on Han's ship was fried. I hope he got it fixed in time."

"Well, there's that asteroid field right by Hoth. They could duck in there 'till the old crate's working. I doubt any Imperial ship would be stupid enough to follow a crazy Corellian pilot like Han Solo into a mess like that."

"And if it can't be fixed on the run?" Wedge cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't there another system not too far off? Bespin, I think it's called. Gas mining station there. Got no love for the Empire, that's certain. Most of their business is, well, undocumented from what I've heard.

"Anyway, Han and the Princess will be fine if they can keep away from the Empire. But I really have no idea what Luke's up to." I suspected he had headed for Dagobah to find Yoda, but no way was I going to let on about that.

Wedge shrugged. "He's been sort of queer since the Wampa attacked him. Do you think he's all right, if you know what I mean?"

"Luke's had something heavy on his mind, that's certain, but he's fine."

We sat and ate without speaking for a few minutes.

"If he's not back in a few days I'm going after him."

Wedge almost choked. "You're gonna do what? Are _you_ all right? You don't even know where he went!"

"I may have an idea. If I'm going out, I should check for the Princess on Bespin first, though."

"Don't take this wrong, but count me out. I'm glad to get a break from fighting."

"I understand, Wedge. I wouldn't want to do this under normal circumstances, but I have this nagging feeling that something's gone wrong."

It caused major difficulties, but I wrangled permission to search for the _Millennium Falcon_. By the time everything cleared, four more weeks had passed. I was preparing to take off anyway when I got the order to carry out my plan.

There are certain advantages to watching the movies before getting involved in a galactic revolt. I could head straight to Bespin without trying to track down a ship desperately wanted by the Empire.

My battered X-wing came out of hyperspace a couple extra parsecs away from the system, just to be on the safe side.

"That's what I was afraid of."

There was an Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit. I waited until the planet was between me and the Imperial ship before darting into the upper atmosphere. Sensors quickly located Cloud City – and they located me.

"Unidentified craft, do you have a landing permit?"

"No, I do not. I'm not sure I'm going to land."

That kept them quiet for a minute, then: "What are you doing here?"

"I have orders to find out if a certain ship – the _Millennium Falcon_ – is here." I hit some switches to start calculating the hyperjump with acceleration on standby.

"Orders from whom?"

_Picky about pronouns, are we?_ I thought. "Lord Vader's orders." Bluff for broke when you have nothing to lose – sometimes you win. I'd learned that from Han. Started pulling out of the atmosphere just in case.

"Lord Vader is here in Cloud City. Why would he send someone to check on the _Millennium Falcon_? He knows where it is and that the crew is being held captive." A suspicious pause. "What's your operating code?"

_Thank goodness for stupid minions._ I activated the hyperdrive with a thirty-second delay on acceleration. "Tell Darth Vader that Rogue Griffin stopped in!" I shut off the comlink and watched the stars blur into long streaks of light.

The jump had taken me a safe distance away, but I still had to get to Dagobah.

"I don't have the co-ords for that system, R4, and I know it isn't in the charts. What should I do?"

A long string of beep and whistles erupted form my droid. I scanned the translation readout – and nearly hit my head on the canopy. Luke had taken the time to program my astromech's memory with the co-ords for Dagobah!

"I don't know how you knew them, Luke, but thank you, and thank you too, R4!" I sang out. "Punch in the numbers and let's go!"

The first impression Dagobah gave said, "Stay away!" pretty strongly. It's ugly to look at from space, unlike nearly every other planet I'd seen. Scanners showed plenty of life forms, but no technologies or cities – suggesting a world with few intelligent life forms and lots of potential for serious danger.

I started the landing cycle anyway. Heavy clouds blocked vision past a couple meters. Flying blind isn't very fun.

Managed to bring the fighter down on a relatively firm part of the surface after ripping through a layer of trees. I looked around before climbing out. This place was nearly as miserable as Hoth, but in a very different way. Hoth was a bare block of ice. This was a dank, overgrown, dismal place with mist swirling everywhere. To be perfectly honest, it looked like something out of a bad dream.

I hopped carefully onto the squelchy ground. Behind me, I heard a small crack, like a branch broke. Lit my lightsaber and whirled around at the same time.

A tiny green creature with big ears sat on a stump next to a glowing translucent human figure.

"Obi-wan! Yoda!" I gasped. This wasn't your usual welcoming party.

"Greetings, young one," said Yoda. "Your friend you seek?"

"Did Luke just leave?" I sagged against the X-wing's landing gear and put away the saber. "Do I have to go back to Bespin?"

"Not yet, Karm," Obi-wan's ghost or whatever-it-was said to me. "Wait here for a time before you leave. Luke made his decision and he must face it alone."

"You expect me to sit here while my best friend rushes off to face Vader alone? He could be killed!"

"You must accept it, Karm. You accepted the chance of Luke's death when he became a pilot for the Alliance, didn't you?" Obi-wan prodded.

"Yeah, but that's different. All of us run the same risks, and we run the risks together. Luke's alone, facing up to the second most evil man in the galaxy. If Darth Vader could even be called a man anymore," I added bitterly.

"The difference, in your mind it is," chided Yoda gently. "The danger the same is – his life the loss of."

"If Luke is killed, does it matter if he dies defying the Empire with a starfighter or with a lightsaber? It does the same damage, Karm," Obi-wan said.

"Whatever." I sat gingerly on a mossy log, hoping nothing under the bark liked to bite. "I don't even really know what I'm doing anymore. Any plan I had was vaped when the Empire beat me to Han and Leia. Now they have Luke, too."

"If on going now you insist, you also in his power Vader will have. Not want that, do you."

"I'm not as important. Luke's pretty much the last hope you have of restoring the Jedi Order. If both he and Leia are out of the picture, you'll have nobody left. I certainly couldn't do it. I can't even go through the training. Didn't you tell Yoda about me, Obi-wan? Didn't you tell Yoda how the Force might as well not exist where I'm concerned?" I turned to the apparition, but it had vanished.

"Our risk that is."

I sighed. "Fine, Yoda. OK, I'm waiting for you to tell me when it's been long enough. Now what?"

Two seeker balls floated out from somewhere.

"Yoda, are you sure this is a good—" I didn't get to finish my sentence. The seeker balls started spraying bursts of laser fire. I had a hard time deflecting the bolts with my lightsaber.

"Yoda, I can't use the Force. I'm completely insensitive."

"That I sense, young one. But use your saber you can. Most unusual your style is. Perhaps from you something I'll learn, heh?"

I laughed at the thought. "You're the best in the galaxy, Yoda. I'll never be good as you – humans don't have the lifespan." Somehow laughing let loose all the tension I'd bottled up since the evacuation. I sat on that log and let go of the stress.

"Now practice again you will." Yoda moved his hand slightly and the seekers floated back into the air. Blocking their fire was still hard, but I moved much more smoothly.

"Improved, my young one. But many Padawans of mine, on their first day better than that were."

I don't know exactly how long Yoda coached and prodded me, but I could tell I was much doing much better when he finished. Even he admitted it.

"Never the full skills of a Jedi will you learn, but sufficient those you have are. Return to Bespin you may." Yoda leaned on his stick and cocked his head at me.

"Master Yoda, would you know if Luke failed in his confrontation with Vader?"

"Perhaps, young one."

"I guess I'm asking if you can sense if he's still alive."

Yoda closed his eyes. "Difficult to tell, that is. The dark side clouds much. Bespin it obscures." He opened his eyes and looked straight at me. "To Cloud City go, young one. Interfere only if you must. Return here when safe your friends are."

"Yes, Master Yoda. I will come back. Thank you." I clambered into the fighter's cockpit. Snugged up my helmet and took off.

This time, nobody challenged me as I made the approach to Cloud City. I wondered if they were setting a trap, if they didn't care, or if there simply wasn't anyone around. I set the ship down on an empty landing pad. Took a firm grip on my lightsaber and hopped to the ground, leaving blaster in the cockpit. If this was Luke's trial by fire, it would be mine too.

A hidden speaker blared to life, making me jump.

"This is Baron Calrissian. The Empire is taking control of the system. I advise everyone who can to leave."

"Sorry, Lando Calrissian, I just got here and don't intend to leave until my business is finished," I said to the air.

I don't know if what they say about women's hate being worse than men's is true, but I sure hated Darth Vader. Made up my mind then and there to track him down and have it out with him. If I found Luke, we could work together to kill Vader. Yoda's order not to interfere echoed in my mind, but I pushed it away and silenced it.

I cut open a sealed door with my saber and stepped through into some kind of service passage. Every footstep echoed eerily off the walls.

A door-sized opening in the side of the passage led to a room with control panels all over the walls and large pipes running everywhere. One pipe had been severed and spewed white steam. Only one weapon could have sliced completely through like that.

A lightsaber.

My heart started beating faster. I pushed on into the next area – my heart almost stopped.

The place was a total wreck. Equipment pods and machinery lay scattered everywhere, some cut in pieces and others intact. A large window was shattered.

I jumped and tripped my way to the broken window and stuck my head out, hand on lightsaber.

Nearly fell out when someone screamed "Nooooooo!"

"Luke!" I gasped. There he was, on a small control station projecting over a deep shaft. His face was bruised and bleeding. He squeezed his right forearm between his left arm and his body. _Why couldn't I have gotten here sooner? Why did Luke have to go through this? Even I knew he wasn't ready to face Vader alone!_

Darth Vader stood in front of him, hand extended.

Luke stepped backward into the emptiness and fell out of sight. Vader stood still, looking down after him.

I had never been so furious before in my life. The only thing that mattered was attacking Darth Vader and making him pay.

A balcony below the window narrowed into a catwalk providing access to the station Luke fell from. It was several meters, but I jumped down. Landed solidly on my right thigh and rolled to a stop.

For a moment, I thought my leg had broken, but the pain began to abate slightly and I caught my breath.

Darth Vader turned when he heard the thud. The sight of his skull-like mask brought anger back as the main focus of my mind. Shoved past the pain, scrambled to my feet and limped determinedly to the point where the catwalk began.

I ignited my lightsaber, casting a weird blue glow on nearby objects.

Vader lit his Sith-red blade and took a step toward me.

"Come on, Darth," I spat. "Are you scared to fight with a girl?" I charged at him.

He lunged with surprising speed. I parried the blow, catching his blade with mine. The two beams of energy sparked and sizzled as each tried to overpower the other.

Vader shoved my saber with his, knocking me back a step. His blade brushed the left side of my face, leaving a seared streak. It burned and stung as I regained my balance and made a thrust. He easily turned it aside.

Part of my mind started to ask what I had gotten myself into, but I ignored it. Needed full focus on what I was doing.

We continued to trade blows as I slowly backed to the proper entryway for the balcony. Once at the arch, I turned tail and ran – limped quickly, rather.

Not because I was scared. Ran because in a plain fight, Vader would soon have me beat and that would be the end of it. I wanted to kill him, make him pay for the destruction of Alderaan. The many friends killed in space battles. The Rebel lives lost on Hoth. Had to turn the odds in my favor if I was going to do that.

The wide room I found myself in had a raised platform at one side. I scrambled up the stairs and tied a cable from my utility belt to a ceiling beam. Lay flat on my stomach, holding it. "Come get me, Vader!" I yelled. "Come on – if you dare!" Yikers, yelling hurt my face.

The machine-regulated breathing of the Dark Lord of the Sith sounded inside the doorway. From his angle, he couldn't see me.

I pulled my feet up underneath me, gathering into a crouch. The slight sound drew Vader's attention. His helmeted head turned. He strode toward the base of the platform, cape billowing.

When I thought he was close enough, I leapt and swung on the cable.

I misjudged slightly. Instead of hitting Vader's chest, potentially smashing life-support monitors with my feet, I crashed into his stomach and we fell in a tangled pile on the floor. The sear on my face hurt all over again. Pain shot from my thigh, stabbing up and down my leg.

I got up first because I was on top. Stood back, saber lit. Waited for him to do the same. Mad as I was, I didn't want to outright kill a defenseless enemy.

Breath hissing, Vader raised his hand slightly and closed his fist. Could it be that a Force-choke was the only the he was physically able to do right now?

"It won't work, you know," I gasped. "Nothing you use the Force for will work on me."

Slowly Darth Vader stood. The black armor covering his body was slightly cracked. Lightsaber reignited, he faced me once again. I stood at the ready.

As our duel continued, I found we were about evenly matched now. After a few more strokes, I found my anger nearly gone. Began to reconsider how far I wanted to take the fight. Killing Darth Vader would be a huge step in defeating the Empire, but Luke needed to successfully face him before being able to really call himself a Jedi.

If Luke was still alive. The thought got my blood heated again and I hit Vader a particularly hard blow. He parried, but the strength and angle wrenched the saber from his hand and sent it flying.

He stood in front of me, wavering slightly. "Strike me down. Only by destroying me can you avenge your friends."

He was trying to make me "turn to the Dark Side"! Couldn't a Sith Lord sense how strongly the Force was (or wasn't) with a person?

It flashed on me what I was doing. If I were a Jedi-in-training, I would be awfully close to the "Dark Side". I was acting out of anger at how Luke had been attacked. Hate for Darth Vader. I wanted revenge for my now-dead friends.

Anger. Hate. Revenge. Things that made the Empire powerful – in the wrong way.

"No." I knew what to do now. "No, I won't kill you. If Luke's dead because of you, I'll wish I had, but I'm going to leave. There are enough stormtroopers swarming the place to find you soon."

"By the way," I turned back at the door, "I'm no Jedi. I'm totally immune to the Force. Couldn't you tell?"

"Yes, but I thought you could have been shielding your Force abilities. Only a Jedi could fight as you did."

"You nearly beat me at the beginning of the fight. I had to make up for my lack of the Force with creative strategy. I'm going to regret that strategy bit tomorrow when I'm even more sore than I am now, but it worked." I walked away.

By the time I got back to my X-wing, I felt drained from the adrenaline letdown, and the pain from face and leg had numbed my mind. R4 had to wake me up when we came out of hyperspace at the Rebel rendezvous point.

Docked with the _Defiance_ again. Space, was I glad when I saw the _Millennium Falcon _in the hangar.

Limped down to the medical bay to get treatment for my leg and the lightsaber cut that ran from cheekbone to jaw. Black-and-blue marks from my tumbles were becoming visible, too.

Was happily surprised to find Luke there, being fitted with a prosthetic right hand by 21-B.

"Luke, I'm so glad you're alive. I saw you jump and didn't know if you would make it."

"Karm, you were there, too? Did you hear—" Luke clamped his mouth tightly. There was a strange look behind his eyes. "What happened to you?"

Told him everything, starting with waiting for him at the rendezvous. Hurt the cut to talk, but had to tell someone.

Luke gave me an outline of his adventures. I could tell he didn't want to go into much detail.

21-B fixed up the cut, but warned the scar wouldn't fade much. The pain from my leg had left me with a nagging suspicion I might have broken something, but it was only cracked, not a full-blown fracture. The droid treated it and gave me some goo to smear on the bruises – I insisted on smearing the bruises myself. If he was human, I'm sure he would have told me to stop getting in so much trouble, but med droids are programmed not to say things like that.

Leia was at the command center, looking agitated, when I reported in. I asked where Han Solo was.

Bad move. She got even more upset and came close to crying as she explained.

Summarized, Han had been frozen and encased in carbonite so Boba Fett, a vicious bounty hunter, could him haul to Jabba the Hutt. Darth Vader used Han as a test subject for the process. He wanted to freeze Luke Skywalker and take him to the Emperor.

"What happened to your face, Karm?" Leia asked me when she finished.

"Someone got careless with a laser – no big deal." Didn't want to repeat the story just now.

Later, I joined Luke and Leia as they watched Lando Calrissian take off in the Falcon. He was traveling to Tatooine, where Boba Fett had taken the carbonite-encased Han Solo. If all went well, Han would soon be rescued from Jabba the Hutt.

Princess Leia, wearing the long white dress I had first seen her in, stared after the ship as if willing Lando's success. I had a sneaking suspicion she and Han had done more than hide from Star Destroyers while in the asteroid field. Luke gently took her hand, as if to say he would do everything he could to help.

We gazed out the observation port at the light of distant suns. Even with all the time I spent out there, I never got tired of how beautiful space can be.

It would take time for Luke and me to heal. When we were ready, we would return to Tatooine to save our friend.

Right now, we watched the stars.

_Sorry, I couldn't resist freezing Karm on Hoth or sending her to Dagobah and Bespin. My sister said having Karm fight Darth Vader was a stretch, but I didn't want to give up the image of Vader and a 23-year-old Rebel pilot tangled up on the floor. _

_I don't know how long Luke was on Dagobah, so I made up something that worked for the story. Hey, you can change stuff in fanfic. That's half the fun!_

_I plead guilty to "borrowing" from the novel. Some things, battles especially, I want to be accurate as I can on. Not having the movies, I have to go with the book, so some scenes may be a little different._

Please review!


	4. Return of the Jedi

**THE ADVENTURES OF KARM STARKILLER**

**Chapter Three: Return of the Jedi**

I stayed close against the wall of Jabba the Hutt's palace, thinking inconspicuous thoughts. I mentally thanked Lando Calrissian yet again for getting me the bounty hunter getup I was wearing. It did its job disguising me as a guy. An assortment of weapons (including my lightsaber), full-face helmet, torso armor, and a major attitude created the impression I wanted to be left alone. I was glad for that – being recognized as a girl in a place like this could have bad consequences.

A shriek and a clang rose above the constant babble. The filthy crowd, made up of many species, wildly hooted with delight. I felt cold despite the afternoon heat of Tatooine's twin suns. Scanned the room, noticed who was missing. Oola, a blue-skinned Twi'lek slave girl, had been the latest victim Jabba threw to the Rancor in the pit below the floor. Poor girl.

Now I felt sick.

Ignored the partying slobs filling the room and glanced at the carbonite-encased form of Han Solo hanging on the wall. That was what kept me here, kept me from walking out of this place full of spice-eaters and criminals. I wouldn't leave a friend in trouble, especially if he was in hibernation.

A minor increase in the uproar drew my attention. At first, all I saw was a very tall, very hairy creature – a Wookiee. I recognized it as Chewbacca, Han's friend and co-pilot of the _Millennium Falcon_. Binders restrained his wrists.

Then I saw the one who had put the binders there. A fellow wearing tan swathings and a helmet with narrow eye slits shoved his way to Jabba, dragging Chewie with him.

"Oh, no!" cried a robotic voice. "Chewbacca!" Tilting my head, I glimpsed C-3PO standing near Jabba. Luke Skywalker had sent him and R2-D2 into this mess a few days after I arrived.

Chewie's captor spoke in harsh, metallic tones. Jabba called for Threepio, who translated into English.

"Greeting, Exalted One. I am Boushh. My prisoner is Chewbacca. I was told you had an interest in him."

Jabba said something and looked pleased.

"The mighty Jabba asks your price for the Wookiee," announced Threepio.

Boushh tilted his head, like he was thinking, and muttered to the droid.

"He says he will take fifty thousand, no less."

Jabba roared, his flailing tail knocking Threepio backwards into a tray of drinks. When the droid stood again, slimy stuff spilled all over him, he shakily told Boushh of Jabba's counter-offer.

"Twenty-five thousand is all he'll pay."

Guards came to take Chewie away while two Jawas aimed their blasters at Boushh. Boba Fett, in a nearby corner, also raised his weapon. Jabba added a comment.

"Twenty-five thousand, plus your life."

Boushh shrugged slightly and spoke.

"Oh, my!" wailed Threepio. "Boushh begs you to reconsider the amount…or he will release the thermal detonator he is holding!"

Craning my neck to see over the panicking mob, I could make out the detonator in his hand. It was starting to glow.

Jabba laughed. "This is my kind of scum – fearless and inventive. I will give thirty-five thousand, no more. And do not press your luck."

Boushh nodded and switched off the explosive.

"He agrees!" rejoiced C-3PO.

The crowd cheered and resumed their party. Jabba relaxed enough to notice if you were watching carefully. "Join the celebration, my friend. I may have more work for you."

The guards took Chewbacca away.

Boushh acted pretty much the same way Boba Fett and I did – hung around without taking part in the "celebration". He leaned against a column and surveyed the room, gaze stopping at Fett, who returned the stare from behind his helmet.

I don't know how long the staring contest would have gone on if a fight hadn't broken out between a handful of Jawas and an alien that looked like a combination of lizard and goat, if that can be imagined. Took a while to break it up.

That evening, between sunsets, Boba Fett approached me. I slid my left hand into a position providing quick access to a blaster strapped to my leg.

"No need for that," he said, voice sounding a little strange inside his helmet.

"Whaddya want, Fett?" I growled in a deep voice.

"Have I seen you before?"

No telling where Lando had found this get-up. "You mightta seen me afore. I get 'round a lot."

"Seems to me I killed someone wearing that armor not too long ago."

"What's it to ya? I bought it fair an' square. You wanna talk about sommat else, fine wi' me. But watch that ya don't stick your nose where it shouldn't be, mate, an' that's in Zym Yora's business." Made up an accent for my bounty-hunter persona, sort of Texan with Australian overtones and a few other things thrown in for good measure.

"Never mind, then." Boba walked away, but I knew he would be keeping a close eye on me now.

I slipped back into the main room next morning and stifled a screech. Jabba had found a replacement for poor Oola – Princess Leia! The only things she had on were a skimpy bikini and a chain around her neck. I was horribly embarrassed for her. At least Jabba left her alone right now – he was asleep.

Luke, I know you told me to protect the Princess when she showed up, but I can't keep an eye on someone if I don't know what disguise they'll be in.

I looked away, at the spot Han Solo had been displayed. He was gone. Great, Leia tried to rescue him and now both needed rescuing. Lando had better have a good plan or this wasn't gonna work.

A distant creak announced the opening of the front gates. A couple minutes later Bib Fortuna, Jabba's Twi'lek majordomo, led in Luke Skywalker. The mob quieted down when they saw Luke.

I rolled my eyes slightly.

He was suited up in a long, dark, hooded robe. Couldn't see if he had a lightsaber. I'll confess to being amused by his Jedi-ness. As much as he'd changed, I still kinda thought of him as the farm kid I met over five years ago on this very planet.

Fortuna walked up to Jabba and spoke, waking him up. The gangster yelled at him in Huttese, then growled and waved his stunted hand toward Luke.

"I must be allowed to speak," said Luke calmly. Fortuna nodded agreeably. Jabba smacked Bib and yelled at him again. I caught the word Jedi – apparently, it was the same in all languages. Bib's lack of resistance against Jedi mind tricks was probably the topic of conversation. I wished, yet again, that I had learned Huttese.

Luke spoke up again. "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me."

Jabba chuckled and shook his head.

_Luke,_ I thought, _mind tricks are not gonna work here. Think of something else, quick_.

"Nevertheless, I am taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit from this or be destroyed. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

Great going, Luke. That won't work either. This slug was killing Jedi long before you were ever born.

"Master Luke, you're standing on—" C-3PO was shut up by a guard. That got me worried. What was Luke standing on?

"Boscka!" spat Jabba. The floor underneath Luke opened, and he fell into the Rancor pit.

"Luke!" cried Leia, pulling at her chain.

Everyone who could fit crowded around the grating in the floor. I hopped onto a table to see what was happening and knocked over someone's drink. It was ignored, Luke's trouble being far more interesting at the moment.

A guard had fallen in as well. The Rancor grabbed him before tuning to Luke. He had pulled off the long robe and faced the giant carnivorous reptile in belted tunic and leggings. A lightsaber was glaringly absent. At least, its absence was glaring to me. Unhooked mine and started to throw it. It hadn't gone fifteen centimeters through the air when suddenly, it was back in my hand. I looked from the metallic cylinder to Luke, who shook his head slightly at me.

Fine, go ahead and be that way. I hope nobody saw what I just tried to do.

Luke jumped up and grabbed hold of the grating, swinging hand over hand toward the corner. I checked to make sure I'd seen that; it was a good eight meters from pit floor to grating above.

A Jawa ran over and mashed Luke's fingers with the butt of its rifle. I wanted to knock the twerp across the room, but if I tried helping Luke, I'd be shot in my tracks.

Luke dropped back down, landing on a pile of old bones from previous victims. Picked up one that looked to me like some kind of rib. The Rancor lunged for him, drooling jaws wide open. Luke rammed the bone into its mouth, firmly propping it open.

The lizard zigzagged around, running into walls in its attempts to dislodge the bone. It knocked loose several rocks, which fell on Luke.

The crowd above cheered. I clenched my gloved hands and waited. If that beast ate Luke, I'd kill it despite Jabba's retaliation.

Luke ran to the far end of the Rancor pit and I lost sight of him. Heard a thud, a howl from the Rancor. A bigger smash resulted in another howl, longer than before, that died out in a gurgling whimper.

Judging from Jabba's reaction, Luke had killed the monster. I vaulted off the table and ignored the Hutt's ravings.

Jabba ordered for Han and Chewie to be brought up. He kept Leia on a short chain while he waited. The rabble kept up a constant chatter of excitement.

Han squinted and shoved his face forward, tripping every few steps. _Hibernation sickness, _I thought. _The guy's blind. That'll complicate matters_.

Lando was one of the guards dragging Luke in. At least we were all here now – not much longer before we left this sandhole.

I edged close enough to hear what the prisoners were saying to each other.

"Luke! Are you in this mess too?" Han held Chewie's arm to keep himself steady.

"Wouldn't miss it," Luke smiled.

"What about Leia? Where is she?"

"I'm all right, but I don't know how much longer I can hold off your slobbering friend here," she called.

Suddenly Jabba shouted. He did that a lot. C-3PO timidly stepped forward and addressed the captives.

"His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Good. I hate long waits," Han said loudly.

"Your extreme offense against His Worshipfulness demands the most torturous form of death—"

"No sense doing things halfway," cracked Han, purposefully irritating Threepio, who hated being interrupted.

The droid collected himself and continued, "You will be taken to the Dune Sea, where you will be thrown into the Great Pit of Carkoon—"

"That doesn't sound so bad," shrugged Han.

"…the resting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc. In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested for a thousand years – oh my!" he added in horror.

"On second thought we could pass on that." A thousand years seemed a bit much for Han.

"You should have bargained, Jabba," Luke said clearly enough for everyone to hear. "This is the biggest mistake you'll ever make."

The crowd cheered as the three were hauled off, Luke smiling broadly. I shook my head. This was going to be tricky.

I made sure I was on board Jabba's sail barge when it headed out. No one seemed to care if I went, but a red-headed dancing girl tried repeatedly to come along and was repeatedly sent off. A smaller skiff carried Han, Chewie, Luke, and four guards – including Lando. Leia and the droids were on the barge.

I stayed on deck the whole trip. It was close to five years since I had left Tatooine to join the Rebel Alliance. Terra – Earth – was my home planet and always would be home, but Tatooine was sort of a second home. You don't spend the first two years of your new life somewhere and not feel a little attached.

I watched the sand dunes slide past and breathed deeply of the hot, dry air. On the horizon, a canyon of red-brown stone was visible. One needle-shaped pinnacle rose high above the rest. Smiled to myself. Lost count of all the times I'd flown an Incom T-16 skyhopper down that canyon with Luke and his friends from Anchorhead.

Biggs Darklighter, what fun the three of us could have had if your fighter hadn't been vaped.

The sail barge drifted to a halt close by a sloping pit in the sand. At the bottom was a slimy-looking hole – the Sarlacc's mouth. The prisoner's skiff moved right to the edge before stopping. Luke's hands were untied and he was shoved onto a plank extending over the pit.

Jabba, on the observation deck with his cronies and Leia, motioned C-3PO to talk.

"His Excellency hopes you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, he will now listen to your pleas."

Han took a step in the direction he was facing, which happened to be away from Jabba. He yelled loudly enough for us on the barge to hear him anyway. "You tell that piece of worm-ridden filth—"

Chewie took Han by the shoulders and gently turned him around.

"…worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us."

Luke called from the plank, "Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die."

Everyone on the barge started laughing hysterically. I joined in. Couldn't afford to be found out at this last minute.

Jabba gave a thumbs-down.

Luke waved at R2-D2, who was by the railing. The droid slid open a panel and shot a metallic cylinder high into the air.

A guard pushed Luke to the end of the plank. He jumped off.

The rabble on the barge cheered.

Luke spun around as he fell and grabbed the end of the plank, facing the skiff. The thin metal bent wildly and just as wildly sprang back to shape, launching Luke into the air. He landed back on top of the plank – this time behind the guards – and stuck his arm out to the side.

R2's projectile landed smack in Luke's hand. A green shaft of light projected from the end.

_OK, Luke, now that you have a lightsaber, maybe there's a slightly better chance we'll all get out of here alive._

He started in on the guards. One fell into the pit and slid right into the Sarlacc's mouth. Lando struggled with the helmsman, who fired his blaster. Missed Lando, but hit some important part of the controls. The skiff lurched, knocking everyone off their feet and another guard into the pit.

_Blast, it's too far. I can't fire without a major risk of hitting the wrong guy!_

Barge erupted into chaos. Creatures ran everywhere. Jabba blew his top and bellowed orders at anybody and everybody. No one paid attention.

Leia took advantage of the disorder. Grabbing her chain, she leapt behind Jabba and slung a loop of it around his neck. She pulled hard as she could. Jabba thrashed and flailed, but Leia hung on grimly. With a final gag, Jabba went limp.

Boba Fett ignited his jet pack and flew to the skiff. One of the large guns mounted on the barge's deck fired, knocking the smaller craft at an angle. Lando, who had lost his helmet, dangled from a spar over the pit.

Leia started trying to get the chain off. Up till now, things had gone too fast for me to be of any help to her. Now I scurried over. She gasped and wrapped several links around her fist, ready to punch me.

"Princess Leia, I'm Commander Karm Starkiller! Let me get that for you," I said in my normal voice.

"Take off your helmet," said Leia from behind Jabba's body. I pulled it off, showing my scarred face and sweat-matted, near-blonde hair. Leia calmed noticeably. I put the helmet back on and used my lightsaber to cut the chain about a third of a meter from her neck. R2-D2 joined us at that point and used one of his attachments to remove the rest. I cut down some drapery and gave it to Leia, who wrapped it around herself like a sari and tied a piece of cord around her waist to hold it on.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Leia shouted over the growing tumult. We got to the railing in time to see Han hit Boba Fett's jet pack with a spear, more by accident than anything else. The bounty hunter tumbled, out of control, right into the Sarlacc's jaws.

"Well, that saved me some trouble," I said to nobody in particular. I had developed a strong antipathy for the slimesucker and would gladly have rid the galaxy of a major bad guy, had he survived this incident.

Luke jumped to the sail barge and started climbing along the hull to the deck gun. I chased a reptilian monkey off of Threepio and dragged the droid after Leia and R2.

The deck gun blasted the skiff again, jolting everyone but Chewie out. The Wookiee grabbed Han by the leg. Han reached for Lando, who was lying very still on the slope to the mouth-hole.

The deck gunners lined up the sights on the three as Luke started in on them. Moments later a cluster of guards rushed up to the deck, firing. One bolt knocked Luke's lightsaber out of his grip and damaged his prosthetic hand. Before I could get his attention and throw him my saber, he was jumping after his.

Two soldiers manned the deck gun again. Thank goodness they weren't very good shots. The skiff was hit yet again, sliding Han and Chewie farther out. One of the Sarlacc's tentacles slithered up and wrapped around Lando's ankle.

"Can we do something?" panicked Leia.

"I don't thi – there's a second deck gun! Quick, we can shoot the forward one with it!"

Leia beat me to it. With two bursts, she cleared out the rigging between guns and wiped out the forward turret.

The explosions rocked the barge, distracting the soldiers around Luke. He reached out and his lightsaber flew into his hand from three meters away. Leaping straight into the air as the guards fired, he made sure their blaster bolts hit each other. I started firing my blaster at them, as well, and got a few before Luke landed. He took out the rest. "Point it down!" he yelled to Leia.

She aimed the gun nearly straight down and hollered at Threepio to jump.

"Jump?" he whimpered. "I can't – it's too far. I'm certain I would be damaged, perhaps beyond—"

He didn't finish because Artoo wheeled behind him and pushed before rolling over the edge himself. I decided to follow their example.

I jumped. Glimpsed Han pointing a blaster at Lando, who still hung over the Sarlacc. Didn't have time to think about it because the ground was coming up fast. Tucked into a ball and hit the sand rolling. Helmet fell off.

Didn't hurt at first, but decided I had been kinda stupid while staggering away fast as I could.

Heard the deck gun fire and a series of explosions started behind me. I was far away enough that the shockwave didn't do anything more than knock me down again. Thankfully, the get-up I had on protected me from most of the sand abrasions.

The skiff, though damaged, still worked. As it arced around the wreck of the barge, I stood and waved with both arms. That hurt some. Come to think of it, my whole body was hurting now. Jumping off the deck had been a really stupid decision.

The craft drew up. Chewbacca pulled me on board.

"Ow – thanks, Chewie. Han, good to have you back. Lando, do we have some medical supplies somewhere?" I said, right off.

"Commander Starkiller? You too? Where are you?" Han squinted.

"Right here." I touched his arm so he'd know where 'here' was. "You don't have to call me Commander. Since you've learned some manners, Karm will be fine.

"So, Lando, is there something here for use on abrasions or do I wait 'till we get back to the ships?"

"Are you hurt?" Princess Leia asked quickly.

"Not bad – some scrapes and bruises. Jumping off that hulk was an incredibly stupid thing to do."

"I don't think they stock these prisoner skiffs with med kits," said Lando. "You'll have to wait."

"Okay. Think I'll wait sitting down, though."

"We need to hurry. There's a sandstorm blowing up." Luke spoke for the first time.

I lifted my head and took in the weather conditions. "Right on, Luke. But it'll hit long before we can get to the ships, no matter how much we hurry."

Lando looked at me funny. "How do you know?"

"I lived here for two years, working for Luke's uncle. I think I know the climate."

"The canyons, too?" Luke smiled.

"Don't we, though! I sighted Beggar's Canyon on the way to the Sarlacc pit. That brought back some wild memories." The wind picked up, spraying sand into the air. "Luke, you'll have to admit I'm still better at weather prediction."

"I won't be able to handle this wreck if the wind keeps up," Lando called over the rising noise.

"It'll get worse, don't worry," I yelled.

"We'll have to walk. Let me put this thing down."

Artoo homed onto the ships and led us as we stumbled through the sandstorm, holding onto each other to keep from getting separated. Dark shapes loomed up ahead after we had traveled for some time.

"Don't ask me what that is," said Han. "All I can see is a bunch of blowing sand."

"That's all any of us can see," Leia shouted back.

"Then I guess I'm getting better."

We were closer now. "Huzzah, the ships!" I sang out. The wind started to calm just as we took cover beneath the _Millennium Falcon_. Han turned to Luke.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid. You were pretty good out there."

"I had a lot of help," Luke shrugged, and took a step toward his X-wing. Han stopped him.

"Thanks for coming after me, Luke."

Luke looked a little embarrassed. This wasn't Han's usual tone. "Think nothing of it," he said after a moment.

"No, I'm thinkin' a lot of it. That carbon freeze is the closest to dead you can get and still be alive."

"We're your friends, Han," I said. "Friends do that kinda stuff."

"No friends I've had before woulda done somethin' like this."

"Then we're your first real friends," I told him gently.

"Yeah…I guess so." Han turned and activated the _Falcon's_ boarding ramp.

"I'll see you back at the fleet," said Luke.

"Won't you come with us on the ol' _Falcon_?" asked Lando.

"No, I have a promise to keep…a promise to an old friend," Luke said and walked to his ship, followed by Artoo. My starfighter was beside his, so I went after him.

"Would that be a _very_ old friend?" I asked.

"You could say that," Luke answered, a little surprised.

"You see, I have a very old friend I made a promise to as well. He lives on Dagobah."

"Yoda?! You went to Yoda, too?"

"You put the hyper co-ords in my astromech before the Battle of Hoth, right?" I prodded.

"Well, yes. I thought you might want to go to him, even if you can't be a Jedi." Luke admitted.

"But you didn't think I would go? Come on! I wait _weeks_ at the rendezvous point and not look for you?"

"You're right, Karm. Wait, weren't you going to treat your injuries?"

"It's not that bad, really. I'll be fine. No sand ground into the skin. It'll heal in a few days on its own.

"So, would it be a bother if I returned to Dagobah with you?"

"If you promised to come back…."

"Yoda told me to return when my friends were safe. I said I would."

"Let's go."

Our X-wing starfighters rocketed into space. I craned my neck to get a look at Tatooine before the hyperjump. The planet's dayside glowed brightly in the light of two suns and then became one of many identical blurs of light during acceleration.

Our starfighters came out of hyperspace together. Dagobah rested in space, unwelcoming as ever. Luke tilted the nose of his ship toward it. I followed.

"We'll have to split up for the landing cycle," I said to the comlink mike. "I doubt there's a dry patch big enough for two of these birds."

"I'll direct you to a landing spot if I can," replied Luke.

We managed to get our ships down within easy yelling range of each other.

"Go ahead, Luke," I called to him. "I think I wanna hang out for a little while."

Luke nodded and set off at a steady trot. I sat on a stump, chin on my hand, thinking about my home planet. Not Tatooine, Earth. Suddenly I had a major craving for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Odd," I said aloud.

"What's odd?"

Jumped up, lightsaber ignited. Obi-wan Kenobi's ghost stood there, looking amused. I relaxed.

"It's odd that you always startle me and I greet you with a lightsaber," I said to the apparition.

"My apologies, Karm." Obi-wan looked amused.

Something occurred to me. "How can I see you if I'm immune to the Force?"

"Presumably because the Force is not acting directly on you. This image you see is an effect of the Force. Anyone could see it," explained Ben. "So, you returned to Yoda," he continued.

"Of course! I promised to come back, and I keep my promises."

"That's a rare quality these days. Very commendable, Karm."

"Thank you. Did you have anything in particular to tell me, or did you drop in for a casual conversation while you wait for Luke to finish talking to Yoda? Oh, no, Yoda!" I gasped. "He's dying – I remember this! I need to be there." I got off the stump in a hurry, but Obi-wan shook his head.

"Yoda must tell Luke some things privately."

"What – that Darth Vader is Luke's father and that there is another Skywalker?" I challenged.

"I don't know how you know these things, Karm, but yes. Luke needs to be alone when he hears it."

I stared at the mucky ground. "He's got relatives popping up left and right. I almost wish I had his problem."

"Don't you have family on Terra?"

"If nothing's happened to them in the past six and a half years (if that's how long it's been for them), I still can't go back. I don't even know how I left Earth!" I jumped up and started pacing.

"Would you mind explaining, Karm?"

"No sense keeping it from you now, Obi-wan." I sat down again. "I'm not from here."

"You'll have to be more specific, Karm." Obi-wan sat on a fallen log, as much as a ghost can sit.

"'Here' meaning this galaxy, Ben."

He looked a question at me.

"Where I come from, humans are the only intelligent species on the only habitable planet in our system. We've only found a handful of other systems, none suitable for life, and we have no spaceflight worth speaking of.

"Humans did reach Earth's moon, though," I added as an afterthought, "and we've sent unmanned probes to several other planets in our system."

"Where is your home system?" Ben appeared to be genuinely curious about Earth.

"I don't know – that's the problem," I sighed. "We call our galaxy the Milky Way, but I don't know enough to pick it out on a chart by sight. Earth certainly isn't in this galaxy. I'm familiar enough with our star patterns to say that they don't match anything here, no matter what sector you're in.

"I have no idea how I got to this galaxy. All I know is my brother dared me to spend a night alone in the woods. Didn't want him to tease me about being scared, so I took some stuff with me, set up a tent, and went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, the tent was sitting in the middle of Tatooine's Dune Sea."

"I'm afraid I can't explain how that happened to you, Karm, but it was a good thing for this galaxy. You have been a very important part of the fight against the Empire."

"Maybe so, but I miss my home. I miss all the people I knew. I miss my family." I bit my lip. "I don't have any connections here. Owen and Beru Lars were the closest I had to that, and they're dead."

"What are your feelings about Luke?" Obi-wan asked carefully. I understood what he was getting after.

"Don't bring it up, Ben. I won't have even a ghost thinking that about me."

"How do you feel toward him?" Kenobi rephrased the question slightly.

"We spent two years together on that sandpit of a planet. He's like a brother. Luke reminds me a lot of my brother on Earth, to be honest."

"What are his feelings toward you?"

I shrugged and snorted. "I dunno. A good friend and a fellow pilot, I guess – he has real family to be attached to."

"Do not let yourself get angry. Karm, you have a purpose here, as does Luke. Play your part well and allow others to play their parts."

"I just hope Luke can face Darth Vader and the Emperor and make it. I don't think Leia could, and I certainly can't do it the way it needs to be done."

"She may be forced to confront Luke," Obi-wan said gravely.

"She'd better not have to," I whispered.

"If she does, you must be with her. The two of you, one strong with the Force and one immune, both strong in spirit, could accomplish much."

"Why are you telling me this?" I demanded. "Do you know that Luke will turn to the Dark Side?"

"I do not. I do know that once, while on Tatooine, I had vision of a Skywalker. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, but it was one of Anakin Skywalker's offspring. He or she was helped by something strong and trustworthy, but who or what was undetectable through the Force." Obi-wan gazed solemnly at my face. "I had that vision soon after taking Luke to Owen Lars. When I met you for the first time and could detect no trace of the Force, I was sure you were the helper from that dream. That's why I trained you, Karm."

"Me?" I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "You had a dream about me helping one of Anakin's children?"

"That is your role, Karm. You are an anchor, a friend, and one who will be strong to enable others to do the things you cannot do yourself."

I looked down at the ground. "I nearly blew it on Bespin, Obi-wan. I went charging in, did stupid things, got myself injured, and almost killed Darth Vader in revenge for what he'd done to Luke." I blurted the words out, trying to get it over with fast as possible. "I realized just in time what I was doing. If I had thought of it even one minute later, I would have done it and ruined everything."

"Guard yourself against uncontrollable anger, Karm. Many people, Jedi and non-Jedi, have made great errors because anger clouded their judgment."

"I've learned my lesson. I won't lose my temper so easily again." I looked up. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." Even as a ghost, he was still my teacher.

"I do not know if I will be speaking to you again, Karm. Wait here for Luke. Farewell."

"Goodbye, Master." I stared at the log he had been 'sitting' on. "R4, it's kinda creepy to have a ghost for a mentor."

Luke was gone for an hour or two. When he finally returned to the ships, I was struck by a change in him. I couldn't put my finger on it. He seemed…older? Determined? Worried? All three?

"Luke," I said, "about Yoda. I…'I'm sorry' is all I can say."

"Nothing could have been done. Come on, R2."

I started to tell Luke I knew what Ben and Yoda had revealed, then decided that would be a bad idea. He had enough for one day and didn't need a know-it-all friend on top of everything. He certainly wasn't ready to talk about his father and sister just yet, and I had Master Kenobi's words to think about.

An obscure Outer Rim system had been chosen as a gathering place to mass the entire Rebel fleet. When my X-wing came out of hyperspace, I almost couldn't believe how many ships were there. Every system in the Rebel Alliance had sent their whole fleet. From where I was, I could see a lot of Corellian and Mon Calamari ships. Many smaller starfighters and shuttles swarmed around, reminding me of ants.

"Incoming craft, identify yourselves," warned my radio.

"Rogue Griffin, reporting for duty." I rattled off my identification number. Luke followed suit.

"We were getting worried about you two. Report to High Command on the Mon Calamari Cruiser _Headquarters_," we were told.

Got to the War Council Room before Mon Mothma, elected leader of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, started the officer's briefing. Not wanting to disturb things, we stood just outside the doorway.

Scanning the room, I saw Lando Calrissian, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and my old friend Wedge Antilles in the crowd. In the middle of the room, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and General Madine stood next to the holographic projector. I had a lot of respect for the General. He was one of our toughest, most resourceful men, if a bit strict. The Corellians were some of our best, but he was the best of our Corellians.

Mon Mothma signaled for attention. The chatter in the room stopped, and she began.

"The data gathered by Bothan spies have been confirmed. The Emperor has made a critical error, and the time for our attack had come."

The projector displayed a schematic of an uncompleted Death Star.

"We now have the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. The weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected." She paused. "Most important, we have learned the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the construction."

The Emperor! We had a chance at the Emperor! If we made this shot—

Everyone seemed to be talking at once. Mon Mothma waited for the hubbub to die down before continuing.

"His trip was undertaken in the utmost secrecy, but he underestimated our spy network. Many Bothans died to give us this information."

I decided to dedicate my next Imperial kills in their honour. I hoped the Death Star would be on that list.

Admiral Ackbar, Imperial defense specialist, stepped up and gestured to the hologram.

"Although uncompleted, the Death Star is not entirely without a defense system. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated on the nearby moon of Endor, here. No ship can fly through it, no weapon can penetrate it.

"The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once that has been done, the cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure, here…and attempt to hit the main reactor…" he pointed with a webbed Calamari hand to the unfinished side of the battle station, "somewhere in here."

"Not much better than trying to hit a two-meter exhaust port," I said to Luke. He nodded in agreement.

"General Calrissian will lead the fighter attack," Admiral Ackbar concluded and stepped back.

So, Lando had joined the Rebels. We could use him – he was a great pilot. Unfortunately, it looked like he was in for a short generalship.

Now it was General Madine's turn. "We have acquired a small Imperial shuttle," he announced. "Under this guise, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator. The control bunker is well guarded, but a small squad should be able to penetrate its security."

"I wonder who they found to pull that off?" I said aloud.

General Madine called out, "General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"

"Han's gonna do it?!" I gasped.

"He's finally an official member," Luke noted.

"My squad is ready, sir, but I need a command crew for the shuttle," replied Han.

"Roo rowfle," Chewbacca grunted.

"That's one," Han called.

"Here's two!" shouted Leia, sticking her arm in the air.

I turned to Luke, but he wasn't there. He stood inside now, saying, "And here's three."

_Luke, what are you doing?_ I wanted to yell after him. Ben's words came back to me. _"Play your part well and allow others to play their parts." _I'd been overprotective toward Luke, trying to keep him from doing what he thought was right because it made me worried.

I stayed silent.

Leia ran over and hugged him. "What is it, Luke?" she asked. I guessed she was picking up some kind of signal I couldn't sense.

"Nothing. I'll tell you someday," Luke answered quietly.

The meeting over, the crowd broke up into small groups. I saw Wedge Antilles talking to Luke and wormed my way to him.

"Commander Starkiller, where have you been all this time?" he asked, turning from Luke.

"Stopped in on Tatooine. A friend needed help; I had clearance to leave for a few weeks. No big deal." Didn't want to bring up Dagobah.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Wedge, hesitantly. "You look awfully serious."

"Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking a lot recently."

Wedge nodded. "So, you've been to Tatooine. I thought I smelled the sand," he joked. "You should have toured Corellia's orbiting shipbuilding facilities. They're much more exciting."

"Maybe they are," I said lightly, and winked at Luke. He wasn't paying attention. "So you're Rogue Leader now, Wedge. Impressive."

"General Calrissian's wingman, that's me," he smiled. "You coming out with us?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"We're using the callsign Red Squadron, in memory of the good ol' days."

"It's been a while since I was Red Griffin. I like it. To bad we won't have Red Five with us."

"Our good-luck pilot decided the strike team needed his talents more than the flyers," grinned Wedge.

"Speaking of the strike team, they're leaving. Hey, Luke, Han, Your Highness, I'll see you after that station blows," I called after them. They waved a response and left for the stolen shuttle. Luke had decided not to fly with us; that was his choice. My duty and talents kept me with the starfighters. I wondered briefly if Master Kenobi's vision had been about breaking into the Imperial bunker on Endor but refused to start second-guessing myself.

The order to head for our ships was issued. I looked my battered X-wing over and shook my head. "Poor girl, you've seen a lot of action." I reached up and touched the faded griffin painted on the nose. Called to a nearby mechanic. "Is there some red paint and a hand brush I can use real quick?"

He glanced at my insignia and hurried off. When he returned a minute later with the stuff, I realized he looked familiar. Racking my brain, I recalled where I had seen him before. "Rede Dako, is that you?"

"I'm Rede Dako, but how'd you know my name, Commander?"

"I'm Karm Starkiller. We were together on that shuttle from Alderaan about five years ago, remember?"

He snapped his fingers. "That girl from Tatooine! I recognize your name when people talk about you, but it's been so long your face didn't ring a bell. You've come a long way, if you don't mind my saying so."

"I don't mind at all, Rede." I finished touching up my ship's nose art and handed the brush back. "Thanks. It's kinda silly to be fussing over how a fighter looks, but she deserves it. This is a big event for the old girl." I patted the fuselage.

Rede nodded. "I sure can understand that, Commander Starkiller. You're not the only one re-doing a paint job today."

"Well, I have to take off now. Good seeing you again, Rede."

"Good luck, Commander." Rede threw me a salute as the canopy slid shut. I returned it.

Snugged up my helmet's chinstrap. "Showtime," I muttered. "R4, you ready?"

"Bee DEEP whoooo."

"Let's go."

To keep the ships together, we hyperspaced the fleet in two stages. The first leg took everyone to the fourth planet in the Sullust system. General Calrissian, piloting the _Millennium Falcon_, reported to Admiral Ackbar when all ships were in proper formation.

"All craft will begin the jump to hyperspace on my mark," the Admiral's voice said on the comlink. "May the Force be with us."

_You all need it, that's sure, _I thought_. We're breaking the first rule of guerrilla warfare – never engage the enemy like a traditional army. It's our only chance to get the Emperor, though._

A light flashed on the control panel – the jump signal. Opened the hyperdrive throttle and watched the stars streak past.

Squadron after squadron of Rebel ships came out of hyperspace at Endor. Red Squad, in front with the Millennium Falcon, banked toward the unfinished Death Star. I couldn't get a reading on its shield.

"They can't be jamming us," I said to R4. "There's no way – they…knew we were coming," I groaned. _Why did the movie have to right on _that_?_

"Break off the attack! The shield's still up!" yelled Lando.

"I get no reading, are you sure?" Wedge asked.

"Pull up!" ordered Lando. "All craft pull up!"

I cleared in time, but three flanking X-wings didn't. They hit the energy shield, cartwheeled, and exploded. The Rebel command ship swerved hard and made it.

"Take evasive action," said Admiral Ackbar. "Green group, steer for holding sector. Blue group—" he broke off. I saw why a moment later.

The huge Imperial fleet was coming around Endor, splitting in two sections and cutting behind us. Star Destroyers behind us, shielded Death Star in front. We were trapped.

"It's a trap," called the Admiral. "Prepare for attack."

_Thanks for telling me, Admiral. I never would have known,_ I thought wryly.

"Fighters coming in. Here we go!" someone said. Several squadrons broke up into free-for-all dogfights.

"All ships, hold your positions," Admiral Ackbar ordered. "Wait for my command to return!"

We were already well ahead of the rest of the fleet. Wedge flew on one side of the_ Millennium Falcon_. I was on the other.

"Lock S-foils in attack position," he called.

"All wings report in," said Lando.

"Red Leader standing by," replied Wedge.

"Green Leader standing by."

"Blue Leader standing by."

"Grey Leader—" Grey Leader was interrupted by a series of explosions that vaped most of his squad, including him.

"Here they come," commented Wedge.

"Accelerate to attack speed," commanded General Calrissian. "Draw fire away from our cruisers as long as possible."

"Copy, Gold Leader," responded Wedge. "We're moving to point three across the axis."

"Red pack, two of them coming in at twenty degrees."

"I see them," I said. "Cut left, I'll take the leader." They were gone in seconds.

"Watch yourself, Wedge. Three from above."

"I'm on 'em, Red Leader."

"Red Four, watch out!"

"I'm hit!" An X-wing in front of me exploded. I ducked the nose slightly to avoid wreckage.

"Red Griffin, you've picked one up!"

"Scope's negative, where is he?" Flipped my ship completely over. Saw the TIE fighter and took care of the problem. "Never mind, I got him."

"A squadron of fighters has broken through – they're heading for the medical frigate!"

"On them," said General Calrissian. "Red Two, Red Three, pull in and come with me."

"Close up, Blue Pack."

"Good shooting, Red Two."

Dropped behind three fighters in formation and quickly took them out. The battle area was littered with wreckage. Fireballs bloomed left and right. Occasional bodies drifting through space made gruesome debris. Everywhere lasers were firing, sprinkled with the occasional proton torpedo or concussion missile.

_Come on, Han. Get that shield down. Come on, Leia. Come on, Luke – oh, no, Luke, they've got you! Don't let the Emperor trick you. Hang in there. Please, Luke. Please._

"What are those Star Destroyers doing? They're just sitting there!"

"I don't know, Red Four. Just keep an eye on them," I recommended. A massive explosion behind me rocked my starfighter. Scanners showed one of our Calamari Cruisers was gone. "What—"

"Home One, this is Gold Leader. That blast came from the Death Star! Repeat, the Death Star is operational!"

"Feed me to the fishes of Naboo," I groaned. "This is just great."

"We saw it, General Calrissian. All craft prepare to retreat."

"I'm not going to give up and run!" Lando shouted back.

"We have no choice. Our cruisers can't repel that kind of firepower."

"We won't get a second chance at this, Admiral. Han will get that shield down – we've got to give him more time. Head for those Star Destroyers."

"We don't stand much of a chance! They out-gun us and have heavier armor."

"I know. Do it anyway."

"You've got one on your tail, Green Five!"

"I can't shake—"

"Forward ships have made contact with the Imperial fleet."

"Concentrate your fire on their power generators. If we can knock out their shields, our fighters might stand a chance against 'em."

_Luke, hold out. Han, hurry!_

The Death Star's laser continued to destroy our capital ships, one at a time. Starfighters were scattered everywhere, trading fire. I wanted to stick it to the Empire more than ever. My flying showed it. Don't think I'd ever handled an X-wing like I did that day. Nearly lost count of TIE fighters and interceptors I scored.

"Move the cruisers closer to them!" General Calrissian shouted.

"Closer?!"

"I said _closer_! Move in close as you can, to point-blank range – that way the Death Star can't fire at us without hitting their own ships."

I knew Admiral Ackbar was fuming. "But nobody's ever gone nose to nose at that range with supervessels like their Destroyers and our Cruisers!"

"Great – we're inventing a new kind of combat!"

"We know nothing about the tactics of such a confrontation!"

"We know as much as they do, and they'll think we know more!"

"At that close range, we won't last long against the Star Destroyers."

"We'll last longer than we will against that Death Star, and we might take a few of them with us."

Admiral Ackbar gave the order to follow General Calrissian's plan. Soon the massive ships were blasting away at each other. I wormed my fighter between cannon bolts. Couldn't keep up with the _Falcon_, so Wedge and I worked together dogfighting.

A Calamari Cruiser, about to blow, steered into contact with a Destroyer. Both exploded. Several transports loaded with explosives set collision courses with another Destroyer. Crew bailed and let them smash against Imperial hulls.

General Calrissian, Wedge, Blue Leader, Green Two, and I went after a Super Star Destroyer. Rebel cruiser disabled it before its own destruction. Had to finish it off before they got shields back to full power.

Went in rock-throwing low. They couldn't use the big guns or scanners on us – we were too close.

"Increase power on front deflectors," radioed Lando.

"I'm right with you," answered Wedge.

"Close up formation, team," I warned.

Went into power dive straight down from above. Roughly fifteen meters away, pulled out and ran parallel to the hull. Dodged constant fire.

"Starting attack run on the main power tree," announced General Calrissian.

"Green Two. I copy, moving into position."

"Stay clear of their front batteries," warned Blue Leader.

"Heavy fire zone down there," I noted.

"I'm in range."

"She's hurt bad on the left side of the tower," Wedge noted. "Concentrate on that side."

Green Two was hit. "I'm losing power!"

"Get clear, you're gonna blow!"

Green Two arced down and smashed into the forward batteries.

"Thanks," I whispered to the explosion.

"That opens it up for us!" yelled Wedge. "Cut over. The power reactors are just inside that cargo bay."

"Follow me." Lando pulled the _Falcon_ into a sharp bank. We followed suit, lasers blazing. I let loose a torpedo.

"Direct hit, Red Griffin!" shouted General Calrissian. "There she goes!"

"Pull up, pull up."

Blue Leader got caught in the shockwave and was thrown against a small Imperial ship. Both exploded. The three of us left got clear.

"The jamming has stopped," announced Admiral Ackbar. "We have a reading on the shield."

"Is it still up?" Lando asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid so. It looks like General Solo's unit didn't make it."

"Until they've destroyed our last ship, there's still hope."

_Come on, Han. We need to get this Death Star. Come on, Luke. Hold out and get off that station._

A Super Star Destroyer seemed to be having problems with its guidance system. Was about to suggest we permanently solve their problem when Admiral Ackbar started shouting into his comlink.

"All fighters commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor. The energy shield is down. Repeat, the energy shield is down!"

"I see it," Lando called. "We're on our way. Red pack! Gold pack! Blue pack! All fighters follow me!" _Millennium Falcon_ plunged toward the battle station.

_Yes! Han, you did it! Luke, you can do it, too._

Three Calamari Cruisers went after the crippled SSD. Three waves of fighters followed General Calrissian around the Death Star.

"Stay low until we get to the unfinished side," said Wedge.

"Squadron of enemy fighters coming."

"Gold Leader to Blue pack. Draw the TIE fighters away."

"We'll do what we can." Blue squad peeled off and distracted the TIEs best they could.

"Picking up interference…Death Star's jamming us, I think," I said.

"More fighters at ten o'clock."

"There's the superstructure," said Lando. "Watch for the maid reactor shaft."

Started weaving through scaffolding and girders. Almost no defenses here – they were depending on the shield. Main worries were TIE fighters and collisions.

"I see it – the power-channel system," radioed Wedge. "I'm going in."

"I see it, too," replied General Calrissian. "Here goes nothing."

"This isn't going to be easy," I said.

Over this, under that. Then we were in a shaft barely wide enough for three fighters flying abreast. Various twistings, intersections, and floating junk had to be avoided. What could you say? It was a typical microgravity construction zone.

Guesstimated twenty Rebel fighters heading down the shaft. Bunch of TIE interceptors followed. Two X-wings hit the wall trying to evade fire.

"Where are we going, Gold Leader?" Wedge called cheerfully.

"Lock onto the strongest power source," General Calrissian suggested. "That should be the generator."

"Red pack, stay alert – we could run out of space real quick."

Strung out in single file, _Millennium Falcon_ leading, Wedge and I close behind. Shaft began narrowing.

TIEs hit another Rebel. One TIE ran into a piece of machinery.

_Stupid Imperial,_ I thought. _Serves you right._

"Gold Leader here – got a reading on a major shaft obstruction ahead."

"Will you make it, General?" I asked, swerving around a huge pipe.

"Going to be a tight squeeze."

It was. A wall blocked most of the tunnel on a sharp bend. The _Falcon_ slipped through. My X-wing, being smaller, cleared. Two other pilots messed up and didn't make the curve. The TIEs, being even smaller, only lost one.

Viewscreens blanked to static. "My scope's gone!" I cried.

"Cut speed," cautioned General Calrissian. "Some kind of power discharge causing interference."

"Switch to visual scanning."

"That's useless at these velocities," Wedge said.

"We'll have to fly nearly blind," I added.

Shaft narrowed again. Two more X-wings crashed. An Imperial fighter hit another.

"Green Leader, split off and head back to the surface – Home One just called for fighters, and you might draw some fire off of us."

"Copy, Gold Leader." What was left of Green pack peeled off and left. One or two Imperials went after them.

The Admiral broke in. "The Death Star is turning away from the fleet. Looks like it's repositioning to destroy the moon."

"How long before it's in position?" Lando asked.

"Point oh three."

"That's not enough time!"

"We're running out of shaft," commented Wedge.

The _Falcon_ scraped through an absurdly small opening, banging her auxiliary thrusters. Lando had to slow down. Wedge squeaked past to take the lead. Imperial fire got Gold Two. Only Wedge, Lando, and I were left.

The tunnel turned sharply every few seconds. A TIE pilot couldn't make it and collided with the structure.

"There's the main reactor!" I cheered, then gaped. "It's huge!"

"My proton torpedoes won't even dent that," yelled Wedge. "It's too big."

"Red Leader, Red Griffin, go for the power regulator on the far side. I'll take the reactor. The concussion missiles should work. Once they hit, there won't be much time."

"I'm already on my way out," Wedge said. With a Corellian war-whoop, he fired torpedoes at the regulator.

I fired mine at the same time. "Yah!"

We sprinted back to the shaft. I got in first. Wedge tucked in a ship-length behind.

"Direct hit!" rejoiced Lando. "Now comes the hard part."

Somehow managed to twist through narrowest part. Shaft began widening. Wedge slid beside me. Wrenched ship through hairpin turn. All power went to wide-open engines. Tunnel continued to open. Tore out into clear space at unbelievable speed.

Death Star exploded behind us. Couldn't look for several seconds – too bright.

"Hooah!" I yelled. "Did Lando clear?"

"That's General Calrissian, thank you."

"Hey, what's that shuttle doing?" asked Wedge.

"Unidentified shuttle, state your cargo and destination," I broadcast over several frequencies. Started re-charging lasers – had drained power to engines. Dropped behind shuttle, ready to fire. If the Emperor escaped—

"Hold your fire, Red Griffin. This is Luke Skywalker. I plan to land on Endor."

"Luke, is anyone else aboard?" If he was being held hostage, I'd disable the craft so we could rescue him.

"Nobody alive."

"See you on Endor, Luke."

Exhausted but rejoicing, we landed in a clearing. We were welcomed to Endor by Han, his strike team, and a horde of small furry natives called Ewoks. They looked like living Teddy bears, to be honest. They led us through the towering trees to the Ewok village. I talked with Han as we walked.

"It's amazing you're here, Karm. That space battle was nothing to shake a stick at," he said.

"I said I'd see you after the Death Star blew," I grinned. "What happened? The shield didn't come down until almost too late."

"Sorry about that, but we went chasing after Imperial scouts, wrecked a bunch of speeder bikes, and got captured by a tribe of miniature Wookiees who wanted to sacrifice us to Goldenrod over there."

"Threepio? Why?" I laughed.

"They thought he was some kind of god," Han scowled, "but the blasted droid couldn't persuade the Ewoks to let us go. Luke flew him around with that Force thing he talks about. That convinced them."

"Whatever works," I smiled.

"They ended up adopting us into the tribe and made us spend the night in the village. Next day we tried getting into the Imperial bunker. That took a while. To be honest, I don't think we could have done it without the Ewoks' help."

"Hey, it got done. Thanks, Han. By the way, Luke said he wanted to land closer to the village and would meet us there."

"He sure has been acting weird," grumbled Han.

"Take it easy on him, would you?" I said quietly. "He had a really rough time."

"I figured they wouldn't be too kind when he turned himself in."

"He turned himself in? Why, to keep the rest of you safe?"

"He said Darth Vader knew he was here," Han shrugged. "I'm just glad the kid's alive."

"Me, too."

That evening, the Ewoks lit a bonfire. Most of the Rebels were in the village to celebrate the death of the Emperor.

Luke had brought the empty armor of Darth Vader with him in the shuttle. He built a funeral pyre and laid the armor on it. I handed him a torch. He put it to the wood, which quickly started burning. Luke stepped back and silently watched the flames. Leia walked over and stood beside him. Sparks from the pyre rose and appeared to blend with the fireworks someone was shooting off.

I waited a short distance off, watching Luke. This was something special for him and Leia, something I couldn't help with. Lando saw me and came over.

"Karm – do you mind if I call you Karm?"

"Not really, as long as you call me 'Commander' in military situations."

"Karm, I have to confess you're a better pilot than I expected. Not because you're a girl. Most Rebel pilots are average fliers, so I figured you'd be average as well."

"You don't survive five years in the Rebel Alliance if you're an average pilot."

"You're above average, that's certain, Karm." Lando took my hand. I pulled it away. "Would you object to sitting by me tonight?"

"No offense, but I probably would."

"Han has the Princess, and Luke doesn't look interested. Are you sure you want to be all alone during the party?"

"I don't need that kind of company, General Calrissian," I said coldly. What I really wanted was to kick this guy in the shin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lando," said Han. "I learned the hard way."

Lando looked questioningly at me.

"I threatened to shoot him if he didn't leave me alone," I confessed. "We had just met, and he didn't know I can't stand that kind of stuff."

"Never mind, Commander. My apologies."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Why wouldn't gamblers and smugglers leave me alone? I'd had to actually punch a guy on Corellia.

It didn't really matter. The Emperor was dead. My best friends were alive. Luke and Leia knew about their relationship – and their father. (Luke hadn't said anything to me about it yet. He might later on.) I had a real purpose for being here.

The Alliance still had much work to do, I knew, but we had won. The Ewoks' music spread the sound of our celebration throughout the forest. I saw old Ben Kenobi's ghost under the trees. Yoda was there, too, along with someone I didn't recognize. Anakin Skywalker, maybe?

It was only for a moment, though. The three apparitions vanished. I caught Luke's eye and smiled. He smiled back.

The Empire was dead.

Long live the Alliance.

_Sorry about the Jedi weirdness with Obi-wan's vision. I was trying to stay away from that kind of thing, but Karm needed a reason for being in the Star Wars galaxy._

_OK, OK, I lifted a good bit from the novelization. What else can you do if you haven't seen the movie in about two years?_

_I have no idea if Beggar's Canyon is visible along the route from Jabba's palace to the Pit of Carkoon, but I wanted Karm to have a glimpse of a place that was important to her._

_This was fun to write, but in a different way from Chapter One. "A New Life" was fun because ANH is my favourite movie. This was fun because it flowed so well as I typed. I won't insist that it's good, but the story felt smooth as I spun it out._

_My wonderfully helpful younger sister suggested that Karm should have problems fending off gentlemen of fortune like Han and Lando. I agreed because I like characters that don't like romance. That's part of the reason I came up with Robin Hall/Padeema Taiken/Karm Starkiller, so that I'd have a girl who flies X-wings, is handy with a lightsaber, and can't stand boyfriends._


	5. Infiltrator

_My first entirely original chapter! The first version of this story, which I've pulled down, ended with ROTJ. I edited the prologue and chapters 1-3, re-posted them, and continued writing about Karm. Please review when you're done reading this chapter. I'm trying to improve my writing and would like to know what aspect needs the most work – pacing, characters, etc._

_If you recognize a character, location, or vehicle, it belongs to George Lucas, which is why he's rich enough to pay off the national debt of a small country and I'm not._

_I do get into Alternate Universe stuff from this point on. Be warned, you may not recognize the galaxy by the time I'm done with it. _:P

**THE ADVENTURES OF KARM STARKILLER**

Chapter Four: Infiltrator

I don't know how familiar you are with Galactic events post-Battle of Endor. Honestly, I don't know much outside what I was personally involved in. Political situation being so complicated and all that. However, it's safe for me to tell you this story, since Imperial spies couldn't get their hands on it if they wanted to.

After the Emperor died, a couple dozen governors, officers, and whoever else got the idea claimed his title for themselves. Most were wiped out in the inevitable squabbles that resulted, but some actually posed threats to the New Republic, and a few were major threats. The gossiper of Rogue Squadron, Lin Ria, told me special ops forces were being deployed in several systems to assassinate would-be self-proclaimed heirs to the throne. She may have been right to an extent, based on my experience.

We – Rogue Squadron - hadn't been sent out for a while. Naturally, I dropped everything and scurried to the council chamber when I was told Princess Leia wanted to see me.

She was waiting, alone, when I got there. "General Starkiller," Leia said, "have you heard of Admiral Adulf Tarkin?"

"A cousin of the late lamented Grand Moff Tarkin, isn't he?"

"Yes, General. Admiral Tarkin declared himself Emperor, like so many others, but he actually has a large support base compared to most claimants. At first we thought he was using his cousin's reputation." Leia's face hardened and eyes flashed. Grand Moff Tarkin had given the order for the destruction of Alderaan, and the Princess didn't exactly have kind feelings toward the Tarkin clan in general. "However, his power is growing too strongly and too rapidly to be explained away like that. We have no idea why so many systems still loyal to the Empire are pledging their allegiance to the Admiral."

"If you don't mind my asking, Your Highness, what do I have to do with this?" I asked cautiously.

"We need you to infiltrate the Admiral's organization, gather information, find out why he has so much influence. Perhaps even…." She trailed off.

"Carry out a successful assassination attempt?" That was one job I was reluctant to take on.

"Only if there's no other way to stop him, but we're hoping it won't come to that."

I nodded silently.

"To do this, you'd pose as a low-ranking officer in the Imperial Starfleet. Full details will be given in the briefing – if you accept the job."

I looked the Princess in the eye. "I'll do it," was all I said aloud. Inside, I was thinking two things:

One, it shouldn't be too hard to take on yet another identity.

Two, not even my craziest daydreams as Robin Hall had involved espionage.

"Obviously, you aren't cleared to share any of this," Leia was saying. "Come back here in an hour before curfew for the official briefing."

"Yes, Your Highness."

As I meandered down the corridors to the hangar, my mind turned to Terra – Earth. _It's been how many years now?_ Started tallying them up:_ Two years on Tatooine, working for Owen Lars. One year in the Rebel Alliance before the Battle of Yavin. Three years from Yavin to Battle of Hoth. Round up and say a year until the Battle of Endor. Another year, that brings it up to date._

"Eight years. Space! Has is really been that long?" I asked myself out loud. _If I saw my family, would I recognize them? If Mom and Dad saw me, without being told who I was, would they recognize me? I know I've changed quite a bit, physically and mentally. General Karm Starkiller of the Rebel Alliance and Robin Hall, the nobody from a small town in Southwest Virginia have very little in common._

_How much can a person change and still be the same person?_

"Stop it," I told myself. "Don't go off into a state of philosophical funk. Now's not the time." Picked up the pace a little.

The hangar for our Edran base was a little small, but we didn't keep even a twentieth of the Rebel starfighters at an outpost like this one. Didn't need 'em. Edran was simply a fill-in-the-gap garrison between two Core Worlds we held.

With several hours of time to kill, I naturally worked on my ship. Tested and fine-tuned the targeting computer, ran a check on weapons systems, tweaked the engines. I had reluctantly moved on to cleaning out the cargo compartment when Luke Skywalker tapped me on the shoulder.

I jumped, banging my head. "Ow! Luke, can't you give a little more warning when sneaking upon people? Not everyone can sense you're around, remember."

"My apologies, Karm."

I put my hands on my hips. "Luke, I remember a time in the not-too-distant past when you would have just said 'sorry', not 'my apologies'. It's fine that you're a Jedi Knight. I really am glad for you. But do you have to go around talking like someone twice your age?"

"Does it bother you?" Luke asked, a little surprised.

"Not really. Sorry, I'm just a little edgy today." Went back to pulling stuff out of the tiny cargo hold. "So _that's_ where that holofilm went! Wedge'll be glad to get it back."

"What did Leia want?"

Turned to face Luke again. "I can't tell you."

"I'll tell you, then."

I rolled my eyes slightly and went back to work. _Showoff._

"She wants you to go after Admiral Tarkin."

"I can't talk about it."

"Leia told me about it just now. She thinks you're the only person in the galaxy who can pull it off."

"Luke, I said I couldn't talk about it. The hangar is a bad place for a conversation like this. People everywhere."

"Well, I need to talk to you about what you can't talk about. I know something you need to know if you're going to do what I know you're going to do."

"I thought I knew how to speak English, but somehow that last sentence went straight over my head."

"In all seriousness, Karm, I need to talk to you."

I sighed. "Give me a few minutes to get this junk tossed. I'll meet you in the tech room when I'm finished."

Luke nodded and walked away. I watched him leave. _He's changed a lot, too – more than I have. Stop it, Karm!_

The tech room was an almost ideal place for private conversation. Not many people were around at any time, and the few there were busy. You could always find a quiet corner.

I started the conversation. "Luke, if you can prove you have clearance to talk to me about this, I'll listen. If not, I'll leave. Either way, I can't tell you anything. I promised the Princess I wouldn't tell anybody."

"I understand, Karm. She told me that, too, right before I came in here."

"How? She's staying in the shielded safe zone, which doesn't include the tech room. Oh, I get it. She 'talked' to you through the Force, like a personal HoloNet channel." I wiggled my fingers back and forth. "How convenient for those who can do so. Go ahead, tell me whatever's so all-fired important." I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, getting madder by the minute for no reason I could think of.

"Calm down, Karm. You look pretty upset."

"Keep my temper? Is that it, Mr. Caterpillar?" I snapped.

"Caterpillar?" Luke looked puzzled.

"Never mind. I forgot you don't have that book – or any book, for that matter."

"Book? Karm, you'll have to be a little more clear." Now he looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Something snapped and I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You go around acting like you know everything there is to know. Leia's busy all the time setting up the New Republic. Han is who knows where – he's Han, for crying out loud. Wedge is on the other side of the galaxy, several thousand light-years away. I haven't flown a combat mission in three weeks. I haven't been to Tatooine since we rescued Han from Jabba. Nearly everyone I've made friends with's been killed by the Empire - like Biggs, Dack and Hobbie. Even R4 is undergoing repairs." Sorting through the mess I'd blurted out, I figured out what was going on. I slid down and sat with my back against the wall, wrapped my arms around my legs, and rested my forehead on my knees. "I'm just lonely and homesick, I guess."

Luke sat cross-legged on the floor beside me. "I'm sure you could take leave and visit Tatooine, or even Terra. The location for your homeworld has to be somewhere on the charts. Why don't you ask?"

"It isn't."

"Huh?"

"Terra isn't in any of the charts. Don't ask why, I'll just tell you. It's because it isn't in this galaxy, possibly not even in this universe." Lifted my head and stared back at him. "You heard me right. Where I come from, my homeworld is the _only _homeworld, because there aren't any other inhabitable planets. Terra isn't its real name. We call it Earth. Terra means 'Earth' in a language called Latin." I told Luke everything - about waking up on Tatooine, making up a story to explain what I was doing there, changing my name several times.

"I told Obi-wan, or rather his ghost, everything I just told you, Luke. I don't know if I'll ever get back, and if I do, time might run at different rates here and there. I might get back a week or a few hundred years after I left.

"You can believe what you want, Luke, but I'm telling you the truth. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I don't like talking about it."

Luke sat silently for a while.

I wondered if he thought I was a few starships short of a fleet.

"You've had a rough time keeping that bottled inside all these years," he said at last. "When Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were killed…it was hard accepting they were gone, even though I saw what was left of their bodies. It's been harder for you, though, because you don't know what's happened to your family. I did. Also, you were three years younger. You weren't ready to go without parents."

"Owen and Beru were like a second set of parents to me," I said. "When you arrived on Yavin IV and told me about what the stormtroopers had done to the homestead, it was almost as bad as when I realized I'd likely never see my real parents again."

"At least you knew who your real parents were. I didn't know about my father until I…" Luke paused. "Until I confronted Darth Vader on Bespin. He told me the truth, even though I wouldn't believe him."

"I thought your father was navigator on a spice freighter or something. That's what you told me, isn't it?" Of course, I already knew this stuff, but Luke hadn't said a word to me about it before. I'd pretended ignorance.

"No. That's what Uncle Owen told me so I would stop asking questions. My father was a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. He turned to the Dark Side of the Force and became Darth Vader. When I was born, my mother died. Ben took me to Tatooine so I'd be safe. Senator Bail Organa and his wife adopted my twin sister and took her to Alderaan."

"Organa, Alderaan – Princess Leia is your sister? And Vader was your father?"

"Yes."

"Space." I shifted to a more comfortable position. "How did you find all this out?"

"Ben appeared to me when I returned to Dagobah."

"Master Kenobi told me some things then, too."

"Like what?"

"Soon after he came to Tatooine, he had a dream or vision, or whatever, about a Skywalker. He couldn't tell who it was or anything, only that they were strong with the Force and backed up by someone or something that wasn't. He said I was the helper- an anchor, someone who makes it possible for others to do the things I can't. That's why he taught me, even though – well, you know."

"Anything else?" Luke looked fascinated.

"Master Kenobi also said you had to confront Vader and you might fail. If so, I had to help your sister – didn't say who she was, though – face off to you. 'The two of you, one strong with the Force and one immune, both strong in spirit, could accomplish much.' Those were his exact words." I felt bad lying about how much I knew, but it would be incredibly rude to let Luke share all this and then tell him he'd wasted his time. "When Obi-wan told me about that dream, it was like something clicked. I actually had a reason for being here. I started trying to help you with whatever you needed to do, backing you up and not worrying that you'd get killed. I did worry a lot, you know."

"Thank you," Luke said, and stood. He took my hand and pulled me up. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to share something with you about your mission."

"Talk away. I'm all right now." I realized he was still holding my hand. Not only that, it was his prosthetic right hand and felt kinda weird. "Um, Luke, you can let go now."

He let go. "You may think this sounds strange, but I've been feeling something odd in the Force recently. It's like there's a – a – I can't really explain it, but I'm pretty sure it means someone who's very strong with the Force is using it a lot, searching for something. Whoever it is, they're dark, very dangerous, and I'm pretty sure they're with Adulf Tarkin. Leia wanted me to tell you this privately. She can't exactly talk about it in the briefing."

I nodded. "I think I get the picture. Since I'm immune, for lack of a better word, to the Force, this dark person can't read my mind, sense I'm there, or use remote strangulation on me."

"That's why Leia wants you to be the infiltrator."

"On Earth, I'd be called a mole."

"Mole?"

"A kind of small mammal that digs underground tunnels and lives in them. The name was extended to undercover spies."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, you'll be safer than anyone else because of your immunity. If you can discover who the Force-user is, try to contact me."

"I'll do what I can, Luke. And, uh, thanks for listening, I guess." I was uncomfortable talking about myself and awkward as a result.

"You're welcome, Karm." Luke chuckled. "I can't say 'may the Force be with you', so how about 'good luck'?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

"Well, then, live long and prosper. I think that covers everything. What's so funny?" Luke looked almost offended by my laughter.

"Sorry," I gasped. "Where'd you pick up that phrase?"

"It's a traditional Ewok farewell."

"I see. Well, Luke, may you live long and prosper, too."

When the time came, I headed back to the council chamber. Princess Leia was there with General Madine, who outranked me through seniority. The Princess set a datapad on the table.

"This will take quite a while, so we may as well start without any formalities," she said. "General Madine has worked out a believable persona for you using his experience as a former Imperial. Most of the information you need is in this datapad, but there are some matters which need to be discussed in person."

"I'm ready, Your Highness."

"Some" was an understatement. It felt like a forever of sorting and storing information and instructions. Madine and Leia gave me a cram session on Imperial procedures, rankings, duties, and bazillions of other things I needed to know. It lasted long into the night. So long, in fact, that the sun was rising as I stumbled back to my bedroom. Lin Ria, my roommate, was just waking up.

"Morning, General," she yawned. "What's the beef? You look like you didn't get to bed at all last night."

"Beef?" I collapsed onto my bunk, not bothering to change out of my uniform.

"You know, problem."

"Umm-hmm." Fell asleep so fast it was like passing out.

Thankfully, I was allowed to sleep through most of the day. When I did wake up, it was only because Lin had a grip on my shoulder.

"Hunh?" I groaned. "Stop shaking me, Lin."

"General, General Madine wants you in the council chamber. He sent me to get you."

"Fine." Sat up and realized what a mess my clothes were. "Give me a minute or two…or five. Ten would be better. Fifteen at the very most."

"General Madine said quick as you could, General."

"I'm coming, Lin! Hold on just a cotton-pickin' minute, would you?"

"Of course, General. No need to get excited. What does he want?"

"How should I know?" _If I tell you anything, half the Alliance will know it quicker than Han could make the Kessel Run._

Managed to get myself presentable and in the council chamber in good time, considering I had to deal with a slept-in uniform and womp rat's-nest hair.

"General Starkiller, please put all the weapons you have with you at the moment on the table," the General said, standing about two meters in front of me.

"Yes, sir." Unhooked the lightsaber from my belt and set it on the table beside him, along with the blaster from my leg holster.

"Is that everything, General?"

"Yes, sir." This was pretty weird, but I went along.

"You are unarmed?"

"I said that was everything, sir."

"What would you do if I pulled a blaster on you right now, like this?" General Madine suddenly had his own blaster in hand, ready to fire.

He found himself on the floor, blaster pinned down by my left hand while my right held a knife at his throat. "I'd take you down by surprise, sir, and use my boot knife to slit your throat if I felt it needful."

"Very good, General Starkiller. You may take my blaster while I get up, after you get your knee off my chest, and repossess your weapons."

I let him get up and didn't hand his blaster back until I was in secure possession of mine. "General, I hope you don't mind if I ask what in space were you doing?"

"Double-checking your skills. I congratulate you on your hand-to-hand techniques and possession of that knife. May I have a look at it?"

"Of course, sir." I handed it to him.

"It's a wicked-looking thing. Where did you get it?"

"An old Corellian metalworker made it for me. I told him I wanted a steel-bladed knife and drew a picture of what's called a dirk on my homeworld. I'm glad he did a good job – I sure paid him enough."

"You got your credit's worth," Madine said, handing it back. "Not many people can make a knife with an edge like that. Not many people will keep a backup when asked to disarm, either." He cocked his head and looked me over. "You'll do, General Starkiller."

"Thank you, sir."

"Moving along, do you remember much of what was discussed last night?"

"Nearly all of it, I believe, sir."

"You can review with the datapad on your trip, anyway. You will be provided with an Imperial uniform and essentials, of course. Is there anything else you'll need?"

"Other than my dirk, how will I be set up for protection?"

"Keep the knife with you at all times. You can take your…lightsaber, I suppose, but keep it hidden. An Imperial-issue blaster comes with the uniform. Anything else?"

"I can't think – Oh, is there a way for me to contact people back here individually?"

"No, General. You'll have an encryptmitter to use when you can, but it's only for general transmissions to High Command."

"There's nothing else I can think of, sir. I'd rather not take a lot of stuff with me. Home is where you lay your head, not where your gear's stored."

"Then it's time to go to your ship. Rogue Squadron will be given a good explanation for your absence. You can be sure of that."

"Yes, sir. May I ask where I'm going?"

"I am allowed to say you will be taken to Mon Calamari, accompanied by a native. Further details will be given after your arrival." General Madine hit a button on his comlink. "Your ship is ready. A droid will be here momentarily to take you to it."

"Yes, sir," I saluted.

The trip was uneventful – Rebel-controlled space the whole way to the Outer Rim. Even though the Calamari system was one of the most important supporters of the Rebel Alliance, I'd never been there before. As the personnel transport drew closer to the second planet from their sun, I switched off the datapad I'd been viewing and glued myself to the observation port. The blue, watery world and its moon were both crescents from our approach angle. "Space," I murmured, "it's gorgeous."

"Isn't it a wonderful sight?" asked Tlii Mer in her hoarse Calamari voice.

"Oh, yes. It's one of the most beautiful planets I've seen. Alderaan's at the top of my personal list, but this is a very close second."

"You've been to Alderaan? What was it like?"

"Once. It was amazing. Lots of high, jagged, snowy mountains, but the valleys were fertile, tons of plants everywhere. The cities were built in a way that didn't disturb the natural environment. Of course, I'd just spent two years on Tatooine, so that may have influenced my opinion slightly," I smiled.

The transport landed gently in a domed, floating city. Tlii Mer took me to the home of one of the planet's leaders, Agaissa. We stayed there for two local days, making final arrangements. Agaissa got a ship to take me by a roundabout route to a system with a Tarkin-controlled military base. I was given a forged Imperial ID card, practiced with Imperial equipment until I could handle routine procedure easily, and memorized my new character's information.

As the small freighter took off on the first leg of the trip, I reviewed mentally to calm myself.

_I am Deck Captain Akasma Daven, identification F-16-1-65000. Age, 25. Homeworld, Tatooine. Two years' service in the Imperial Starfleet, wounded lightly when my base was attacked by Rebels._ Looked down at the drab grey uniform I now wore. _This outfit looks like it might be a little more than two years old. If it's this uncomfortable now, I'd hate to have a new one. No, Kar—Akasma, don't think about where they got the uniform, and the forged ID card, or any of this stuff._

Deck Captain Daven's databank entries were simple enough. The hard part was her personality, which had to be rather different from mine to make this work. Karm was bold and somewhat aggressive; Akasma was submissive to superiors and slightly mousy. Then I realized something.

Karm showed dislike for and disinterest in romance. Akasma would, in all likelihood, be on the lookout for a boyfriend.

_Great bantha, am I in trouble._

This is the one stretch of time I really dislike talking or even thinking about, so I'm going to sum up those sixteen weeks quickly as I can. Akasma Daven safely joined the forces of His Excellency Adulf Tarkin at on outpost, traveled to headquarters on Coruscant, and found an unattached male officer of equal rank with a big mouth and more knowledge of His Excellency's business than was really good for him. It was easy to coax him into telling me nearly everything he knew, over time. I only got a couple ideas from Rymus Quirin, not the facts I needed, but everything I learned was relayed to Rebel High Command.

I was getting a good grip on one thread in the tangle, despite everybody's reticence on the subject of ambassadors, when an order was issued for all hands to stage a formal welcome for His Excellency's Ambassadorial Representative, returning from a very important, very successful diplomatic mission.

Rymus Quirin and I stood next to each other in the hangar as an armed shuttle landed. Everyone was in full dress uniform for the occasion. As I waited, I racked my brain for any living Imperial who could be persuasive enough to take on complicated diplomatic missions. Not one came to me at the moment.

The shuttle opened and a handful of stormtroopers clattered down the boarding ramp to stand at attention on either side of it. The Ambassador stepped out, paused halfway down the ramp, and looked over the ranks of Tarkin's forces.

I took in a sharp breath. The Ambassador was an Ambassadress. She was a young woman, a couple years younger than me but the same height, with flaming red hair and the lithe body of a dancer. Even though I was standing toward the back, she seemed to pick me out and pin me down with her emerald green eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Rymus.

"You don't know?"

"Would I ask if I did?"

"That's His Excellency's Ambassadorial Representative Mara Jade. Some people say she was one of the Emperor's Hands before Emperor Palpatine died. I can tell you more about her later," he added quickly, before disapproving superior officers could glare at us with unspoken reprimands.

Adulf Tarkin came up and started talking to Mara Jade. I was curious about what he looked like – I'd never actually set eyes on him – but he was facing away from me. All I could see was a long, thin back and dark hair.

As the contrasting pair walked out of the hangar side-by-side, Mara Jade looked over her shoulder. A small shiver ran down the back of my neck. No doubt about it this time, she stared straight at _me_. Her eyes narrowed slightly. I stared back for a moment, then four months of modified behavior kicked in and I dropped my gaze to the floor. When I looked up again, she was gone.

I didn't really care if she suspected me. I knew I was close to finishing my mission here.

Hanging from the belt of Mara's blue ceremonial robes was a lightsaber.

I discreetly pumped Rymus for information on Mara as we walked back to the barracks. He told me she was a sort of assassin, trained by Imperial experts. Rumored to have been one of the Emperor's Hands before the death of Palpatine, she now worked as Adulf Tarkin's representative and mostly took care of impressing the leaders of a planetary system with the need to align themselves with his regime.

"It's well known that after the Hutts refused to recognize His Excellency as Emperor, several of the most influential members of the species died under unusual circumstances," Rymus said conspiratorially.

"Well, feed me to the fishes of Naboo. Do you think she— " I gasped.

"Sure looks that way," said Rymus, smugly. "The next system she visited pledged its support immediately."

"I'm glad she's on His Excellency's side. Rymus, I need to go change out of this unspeakably uncomfortable dress uniform. Will I be seeing you later?"

"The weather conditions are just right for a spectacular sunset. Will you watch it with me, Akasma?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Rymus."

He continued down the corridor. I turned to open the door to Women's Quarters and was startled to find Mara Jade suddenly at my side. Snapped a salute and held it.

"At ease," ordered Mara.

I dropped my arms by my sides and stood there, not quite making eye contact.

"Who are you?"

"Deck Captain Akasma Daven, ID num— "

"Captain Daven, what was that piece of blaster fodder saying about me?"

"He said you were His Excellency's most valued representative."

"Is that word for word?"

"No, Ambassadorial Representative. He explained what you did for His Excellency, and I – well, I assumed it, based on what he said. He spoke very highly of your accomplishments."

"Did he mention the fact that I've made the killing of traitors and spies a specialty?"

"No."

"Well, you know now. Keep it in mind." Mara turned and strode away. Her tone of voice had left no questions. She thought I was a spy and threatened to kill me.

_I just discovered Mara recently – through the Internet. I can't have Star Wars books all over the place because my dad hates them. Anyway, when I found Mara Jade's page on Wookieepedia, I knew I had to put her in this story. Even though she gets married to Luke eventually, I decided to make an exception to my self-imposed rule about only liking heroines without romantic attachments. Mara is totally awesome._

_I just discovered Wookieepedia recently, as well. Be prepared for a surge in the use of authentic Star Wars slang and terminology, as well as the inclusion of a few Expanded Universe characters. I went back and added stuff to completed chapters before posting them, so you may not have noticed a big change, come to think of it._

_Poor Karm, I'm so mean to her. Well, her sacrificial acceptance of a boyfriend is a wonderful example of altruistic behavior. May we all be inspired by her. :P_

_When Karm calls Luke Mr. Caterpillar, it's a reference to a scene from _Alice in Wonderland._ Ten bonus points if you recognized that on your own._

_Please, please, please review._


	6. Mara Jade

_Karm Starkiller versus Mara Jade. This should be good, folks._

_There are some intense scenes and spilled blood about halfway through this chapter. Not nearly as bad as stuff from, say, _The Last of the Mohicans_, but I thought I'd warn those who possess a weak constitution. ;)_

**THE ADVENTURES OF KARM STARKILLER**

**Chapter Five: Mara Jade**

In the bunkroom, I quickly changed clothes and, since there was nobody around, switched on the encryptmitter. Punched in the code to rate this transmission as urgent.

"Come in, Griffin. High Command here. Got something good for us?"

"You bet I do." I huddled in the nook behind the bunk, whispering into the encryptmitter. "Found the cause for Tarkin's large support base. It's a person. Her name is Mara Jade – the Emperor's Hand, trained by Palpatine himself. She acts as a sort of ambassador, persuading the leaders of a system it's in their best interest to align themselves with Adulf Tarkin. She apparently uses several tactics ranging from Miss Nice Guy to, shall we say, aggressive negotiations.

"Tell General Luke Skywalker that Mara Jade is likely the 'dark person' he warned me about.

"I'm not going to be able to stay here much longer. Mara suspects me; she'll probably try to kill me soon. Send someone to get me out if possible."

"We do have someone available in that sector." High Command's reply sounded faintly in the earpiece. "General Han Solo. He's got that Corellian freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_. He'll be alerted and should get to your system in, say, three hours. That quick enough?"

"Should be. How will we rendezvous?"

"Can you get a ship of some kind?"

"Maybe. Not one with a hyperdrive, or I'd get myself out of this mess. Callsign Red?"

"Roger. Get out into space, and he'll do the rest. Good work."

"Thanks." I clicked off. Stood up to leave – and there was Mara Jade, looking very put out. Her left hand gripped the lightsaber at her belt.

I slid my hand toward my blaster behind the cover of the bunk.

"I thought this was recreational time," I said timidly. "If I was supposed to be doing something, I'm really, really sorry. I'll make up the lost time, honestly. I—"

"Stop playing games with me, Rebel," hissed Mara. "Your time's up."

I jerked my gun, only to find it jerked out of my grip. Then Mara had it – and she was standing well out of arm's reach. I ducked behind the bunk, hand groping for my own lightsaber. Fingers closed on the smooth metal with satisfaction. I dropped to the floor and rolled into the open, leapt up, and stood on guard with blue saber blade glowing.

A shade of bewilderment crossed Mara's face. "You don't have the Force. You can't be a Jedi." She ignited her own saber anyway.

"I'm not."

"Then you don't stand a chance, Rebel scum." She lunged. I met her halfway. Blue and purple blades crashed, sparking.

"Rebel scum this!" We slashed, feinted, parried. Somehow, I managed to keep up with Mara's speed, but it was a grueling pace she set.

Our sabers caught. We stood, staring each other down.

"You can't win, Rebel." Mara's green eyes were cold and vicious, like a panther's.

"Why ever not?" I gasped.

"Why do you think?" She shoved with her blade, knocking me back a step. "I never lose."

"First time for everything," I shot out.

I like to think I'm reasonably good with a lightsaber, but Mara Jade outclassed me. Thoroughly. I had expected it. When I fought Darth Vader on Bespin, I couldn't beat him without using creative tactics. Vader was a middle-aged man in a life-support suit. Mara, on the other hand, was a highly trained, highly skilled, athletic young woman. She wasn't called the Emperor's Hand for nothing.

You can see why the back of my mind worked frantically, trying to find some way to hold her off until I could escape.

I slowly worked my way across the room, towards the open door. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed the blaster lying on the floor where Mara had dropped it. Sidestepped and kicked it out of the room. Moments later, was close enough to the door to turn tail and run.

I'm embarrassed about it, but I took the opportunity. Self-preservation took precedence at the time. Once again, I'd gotten into a fight I couldn't win unless the odds changed in my favor.

Snagged the blaster and charged down the corridor. Almost ran into a surprised Rymus Quirin.

"Akasma! What's going on?"

"No time," I panted. "Goodbye."

"Wait, Akasma. Are you leaving?" He grabbed my hand. "Don't go without giving me a proper farewell." His other arm slid around my waist.

Mara Jade stepped into view. Evidently, she felt so sure of getting me that running to catch up was unneeded. Maybe she planted Quirin to stop me. I don't know. Do know I twisted away from Rymus, wrenching his arm around and hooking my foot behind his leg. He hit the floor with a look of pure astonishment on his face. I didn't stay to gloat. Took off running again.

One thought pounded in my mind: _If I can stay alive for three hours, Han will be here. I can get away. Three hours. Three hours. Stay alive._

For several minutes, I ran a labyrinthine course up and down corridors. Mara followed, but once I was out of sight things were harder for her. Ducking into a small control room to catch my breath, I started working out a strategy.

_I have just under three hours to wait. Now that my cover's blown, Mara will alert everyone. Soon I'll have the whole base after me. That won't work._

Wait a second – will Mara spread the word about the spy she found, or will she hunt me down alone? If I were in her place, what would I do?

I leaned on the wall, thinking. _Killing the spy alone would make her look good. She could say, "Look what I did. I found the Rebel infiltrator and eradicated the threat before anyone else suspected. I told you I was a professional assassin."_

_On the other hand, sending out an alert would say, "I'm such a team player. I enlisted all this help I didn't need to show how loyal I am."_

She'll pick Option Number One.

Things started to fall into place – sort of. Assuming Mara would act the way I figured she would, I probably still had my clearance rating. I could get a small non-hyper craft and meet Han as scheduled. If she'd alerted Security, I'd have to sneak into the hangar, get into a ship, take off, and keep from being shot down once aloft.

_About as likely to happen as escaping from Star's End…or a one-man fighter destroying the most powerful battle station ever built. Small one-man fighter. Hold on a second—_

Footsteps! Thank goodness, I'd shut the door. I hit the switch to lock it as well. I listened to the steps approach, pass without stopping, and fade away. Looked down at my hands and realized they were shaking. I also realized my mouth was dry, knees were weak, breath came in short, quick gasps, and my stomach was somehow tied in knots and performing double backflips at the same time.

In short, I was scared stiff.

Think what you want. All I can say is that experienced as I am, my experience runs a little short on hiding for dear life in enemy headquarters while being hunted down by the best assassin in the galaxy – who, by the way, would derive great personal pleasure from killing you, as well as the satisfaction of a job well done.

I forced myself to take long, deep breaths and relax my tightly strung muscles.

_Can't stay here much longer. Mara will find me if I don't keep moving. At least she can't sense me. If Luke were in this pickle, he'd have a much harder time keeping hidden. I don't have the benefits of being a Jedi, but thank goodness I don't have the drawbacks._

I tried to recapture my previous train of thought about one-man fighters. What had grabbed my attention?

"_Their defense is designed to hold off a large-scale assault. A small, one-man fighter should be able to slip through…."_ General Dodonna's words echoed in my memory.

That was it! The Death Star's designers hadn't expected tiny snub fighters to be a danger, so they ignored the possibility of an attack utilizing them. That left loopholes, which, exploited by the Rebels, proved to be fatal flaws. If I could exploit a loophole in security procedure around here, I had a slight chance of getting out alive.

Now, I only had to find a loophole.

Took out my identification card and contemplated it. Its memory chips contained nearly everything about Akasma Daven – her name, age, rank, clearance level, ration tab, bunking assignment, homeworld, distinguishing characteristics, and who knows all else. General Madine had told me it was very difficult to forge one of these things, and lots of specialized equipment was used to make this one for me. I couldn't "borrow" a card and impersonate someone, even though anyone could access the data. Passing as somebody else was impossible.

_One disadvantage to having a memorable face._ I lightly traced the scar on my left cheek with one finger. _It wouldn't be such a big deal if I could cover my face with, say, a stormtrooper helmet. No, that wouldn't work either. Stormtroopers don't have clearance to take even non-hyper craft except by order from an officer. Takes an officer's card to put orders into the computer, and I can't risk using mine._

"Duh!" I gasped. "They don't check with the officer who issued the order." I just had to "borrow" someone's card long enough to punch the order into any computer port, then show up in the hangar as a stormtrooper to take off. The idea that someone might forge orders probably never even occurred to them.

_This loophole better be big enough for me to squeeze through._

Having a plan does wonders for curing the jitters. To get someone else's ID might be a little touchy, but very doable.

"Wire would be nice," I muttered to myself. "Wire…wire…blast, no wire! Figured a computer room would have some wire around. Oh well, it'll be the jump 'em and thump 'em."

Didn't have long to wait before someone came along. The footfalls were too heavy and regulated to be Mara's, so I unlocked the door and stood ready. When the steps sounded right in front of me, I hit the switch. The door hissed open. Sprang out and delivered a solid karate chop to the base of the tall fellow's neck. He crumpled to the floor. I stood over him, shaking my hand vigorously and making interesting incoherent noises.

A few moments later, I started frisking the guy and soon had his card in my possession. "Sorry," I murmured, "but I kinda need this for the meantime." I didn't recognize the insignia on his uniform, but it was clear he was pretty high up. His black hair was going gray at the temples. Even when knocked out, he looked like someone used to giving orders. A thin, prominent nose and hollow cheeks only accentuated that impression. _Career military man, not just a draftee from the Imperial Academy. This looks like it could work_._ Now, where to put this fella? Aha, storage room. He'll have plenty of air and someone will let him out eventually._

I dragged him into the storage area. By this time he was starting to wake up, so I improvised restraints using half a spool of utility cable and took the other half with me.

Walked around for a while, hiding whenever I heard someone coming, until I came to another control room. Hadn't seen any sign of Mara Jade, so I went ahead and fed the commandeered card into a computer terminal. The owner's data came up on the monitor. I nearly had a heart attack.

I'd mugged Adulf Tarkin!

This was good news and bad news. It was good that Tarkin could order any ship to be made available for any person and prevent their arrest by security forces. It was bad that he would now be late getting to wherever he was going. A search would be started, someone would find him tied up in a storage room, and they'd know that any order given before they got to him was forged.

If I went fast enough, I could probably make my escape before that happened. Started hitting keys and informed the head honcho of the hangar that a stormtrooper would show up soon and take a scouting ship up for an orbital scan of the planet. The trooper would give such-and-such an operating code to prove he was the right one.

Only he wouldn't be a he, but a she disguised as a he. I smiled wryly to myself. Things were better than they had been even five minutes ago. Wiped the card and computer controls clean of fingerprints and set off in search of a stormtrooper to relieve of armor.

It was no big deal to trip up a boy in white with the cable I now possessed. Unfortunately had to knife the bucket head and hide the body. Wearing the hot, claustrophobic armor was not my idea of fun, but people barely noticed me clanking past. It was about as close to invisible as you can get. Started wondering where Mara was and why she hadn't found me yet.

In the hangar, I gave the operating code to the deck officer, who happened to be none other than Akasma's dear friend Rymus Quirin. He didn't recognize my muffled voice and listlessly pointed out the assigned ship, a variation of the assault gunboat that could carry several people if needed.

Strapped myself in the pilot's seat and gently guided the bird into open air, climbing through the cloud layers and leveling off in the exosphere. Maintaining a leisurely pace, I started circling the planet's equator. Hit autopilot and began gratefully stripping off white plastic armor, starting with the helmet that blocked most of my vision.

"By the Core, it feels so good to get that stuff off. Now we just wait for ol' buddy Han to show up and I'm home free." Couldn't wait to get back to the Alliance. I had hated every day I'd spent pretending to be everything I wasn't. Captain Akasma Daven was rapidly fading and General Karm Starkiller joyfully reasserted herself despite the uniform she still wore.

"Don't get too comfortable, Rebel."

Spun the pilot's chair around and faced Mara Jade, who stood in the cockpit entryway. At some point, she had traded her long ceremonial robes for snugly fitting black synleather tank top and combat leggings. Somehow, all fear of her vanished with Akasma. "Well, well, well, look who came along for the ride. Why don't you take a seat and I can show you some real flying." Mara wasn't holding any of her weapons, so I gave in to my impulse to wisecrack. Turned partially back to the controls and nudged the stick as Mara took a step. She nearly fell, but caught her balance at the last second.

"Rebel scum," she hissed.

"Is that the only name you have for me? How disappointing."

Mara responded with a very respectable string of very disrespectful terms in several languages, ranging from Galactic Standard to Mandalorian. Unfortunately, I understood one particularly vile Huttese word she tacked on the end.

Twisted the ship into a barrel roll. This time, Mara did fall down. When she sprang to her feet, she had a blaster in hand. "Do you want me to kill you now instead of later, rimkin vapebait?"

Turned back to face her, making strong eye contact. "I'm not afraid of you, Mara," I said in a low but clear voice. "I have a lot of respect for you. You're one of the best fighters I've met, and I don't say things like that lightly." She didn't seem to know quite how to take that, so I continued. "Yes, I'm from the Outer Rim, so calling me rimkin is accurate, if a bit rude. Vapebait, however, I take slight issue with. I'll have you know that I'm a veteran of the Battles of Yavin, Hoth, and Endor, to mention only three."

Bringing up Endor was a bad move. "You killed my Master," spat Mara.

"His Imperial Travesty? No, I didn't do that. The most damage my X-wing could possibly have done to the second Death Star was knocking out a power regulator. Gold Leader actually blew out the reactor, so there's no sense holding me responsible just because I'm available."

Mara's green eyes glittered. "You're right." Slowly, she holstered the blaster. "You won't have to pay for it, but someone very close to you will. Tell me where your brother is, and I'll let you go when your friend arrives."

"Brother? I haven't had a brother for eight years."

She moved up and stood behind my seat. "I think you know who I'm talking about, Skywalker."

"You think I'm a Skywalker?" I gasped, and burst out laughing. "I know I look kinda like Luke, but I didn't think anyone would mistake us for siblings. We're just friends – good friends, but certainly not related."

"Who are you, then?" demanded an angry Mara.

"General Karm Starkiller of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, at your service." I tilted my head toward her and spread my hands in a 'ta-da' gesture before giving my attention back to the controls. "Hullo, I think that's my ride showing on the scanner."

"You won't be needing that ride, Starkiller."

"Why ever not, Mara?"

Something cold and hard pressed against the side of my head.

"Because you're my prisoner now. I know you're Rogue Griffin and a very valuable hostage. If you move, I'll send a blaster bolt through your brain before you can say Sithspit."

"I don't say 'Sithspit', I say 'space' or 'great Bantha'. Occasionally something like 'by the Core', more commonly 'blast', but that last one might not be such a great interjection at the moment."

"Shut up."

"Fine, Mara." _Great situation you've got going here, Karm. Come on, girl, think._

Mara Jade leaned over and flipped the comlink switch, still holding the muzzle of her blaster to my head. "Unidentified freighter, this is Gunboat Alpha. State your name, cargo and destination."

"Sorry, [static] -link [static] –uctioning [long burst of static] repeat that?"

"Identify yourself or be shot down."

"[static] freighter _Mil_-[static]-_ium_ [static, with occasional sounds], waiting [static] Red."

Good job with the comlink, Han, although I'm not sure whether you're faking it or not. "Let me talk to them, Mara. What do you want me to say?"

No answer, but metal still kept contact with my temple. "Mara, you there?"

"Skywalker." The word was barely spoken aloud, but I heard it clearly. Risked tilting my head and saw Mara with the most unusual expression I've ever seen on a person's face. It combined nearly animal hatred with a trance-like distance.

"Mara, you're creeping me out. What do you want me to say to the ship that is so clearly waiting for me?"

Still no answer. The pressure against my head weakened. I decided to act. Sprang up and cracked Mara under the jaw with my right fist while hitting the comlink with my left hand. "Han, Karm here. Major trouble, Mara Jade on board with me. Being held hostage. Don't do anything stupid. Keep Luke away—" Something crashed down on the back of my head. Everything went black.

Pain. Bright light, which brought more pain. Let my eyes fall shut again, but the pain didn't go away. It grew and throbbed, making my whole head feel like it was going to explode. I wished it would, just to make it stop hurting. A wave of dizziness swept over me, bringing nausea with it. Must have moaned, because footsteps quickly came up beside me and a vaguely familiar voice said, "She's waking up. She'll be fine for what we want out of her." Each word echoed inside my skull, bouncing around and mocking the splitting ache that took up residence there. Felt hands on my shoulders, lifting me to a sitting position. Another wave of vertigo. This time I was sick, facing to the side so I wouldn't get it all over myself.

A hard object collided with the small of my back, rivaling my headache. "You almost barfed on me. Don't do it again." I recognized that voice now. Opened my eyes again and looked at Mara Jade with slightly blurred vision.

"You're probably wondering where you are and what you're doing here. After I knocked you out, we brought you back to base and put you in a detention cell. You'll be here until a trade is worked out with your Rebel friends – if they want their precious spy back."

"Can I have some water?" My voice felt detached but brought the headache back to full intensity, as did Mara's backhanded smack across my mouth. I tasted blood.

"You'll get nothing unless you answer some questions for me."

I pressed my lips together and clamped my jaw tightly. No matter what they do to you, stay silent. Don't say a word. Not a word.

Noticed two stormtroopers standing against one wall of the tiny room. Between them hovered a shiny black spherical droid, one appendage tipped with a full syringe.

"It's obvious you're not going to be cooperative, so I enlisted a little help. Bring the droid over here."

The droid hummed its way to Mara's side, needle gleaming in the harsh light. I stared at it helplessly.

"From what I know of you, I'll have to do things the hard way. No sense wasting time, so let's get down to business. Give her the dope and we'll run a mind probe."

They did. It sent me into a series of hallucinations, nightmarish fantasies that swirled and combined with reality so I couldn't tell if I was really talking out loud or only dreaming the things I said. As it started to wear off, I was injected with something else. The troopers held me down while Mara stood in front of me and asked the same basic question over and over again, clobbering me after every repetition to try and break my silence. Occasionally the torture droid got a turn, too.

"Where can I find Luke Skywalker?" She hit the small of my back again with an electrobaton, sending muscles into spasms. "Where did he go?" One stormtrooper twisted my arm around behind my back, bending the joints in ways they weren't meant to bend. "Where is Luke Skywalker?" The other trooper punched my nose, which started bleeding like a stuck mynock. "Tell me, and I'll stop." A heavy, blunt object collided with my ribcage. I felt something crack and a new, more severe pain rose above the rest. Feeling ready to throw up again, I couldn't take any more and welcomed the blackness that slid over my mind.

"Come on, wake up," said a male voice.

Why did they have to drag me back to consciousness? Did they know I was dreaming about Earth and wanted to prevent any form of pleasure or escape?

"Are you waking up, or do you want to stay here?"

"I'm awake." Talking, even just mumbling, hurt like something was moving that wasn't supposed to. Lightheaded and weak, I started mentally listing some of the more painful places in my body and probable causes. Side of my chest feels like there's a knife stuck in it – broken rib. Throbbing head – recent concussion. Rot, what is it doing that for? The last thought came up as I saw my arm hanging over the edge of the table I was lying on. A steady trickle of blood ran down it, starting somewhere around the elbow and dribbling down until it dripped off the ends of my fingers. The sleeve was caked with dark red crusts of dried blood. Apparently, I'd been out for quite a while.

"Get up." The nondescript Imperial took hold of my dry wrist and hauled me upright. Wasn't strong enough to resist, so I let him. My right arm hung numbly, smearing blood on my clothing. Why can't I feel it?

"Drink this." A cup of water was held up for me. I rinsed my mouth to get rid of the disgusting taste of old vomit, spitting onto the floor before letting myself suck the rest down my parched throat. It tasted a bit odd. I felt better almost immediately.

Probably spiked with some stimulant. Oh well, it's in my system now.

"Get all the way up, now. You're going to walk out of here on your own." Still holding my wrist, he slid me off the table an onto my feet. Knees promptly gave out and I would have landed in a feeble heap on the floor if he hadn't held me up. Lights flashed in front of my eyes, obscuring vision. Low blood pressure or volume explains the flashes and the fact that I feel absurdly puny and faint. How much blood did I lose, anyway?

"Your arm's pretty busted up, so it's nerve blocked. Start walking."

Shuffling my feet and tripping every few steps, I managed to do what I was told. At the door, my escort stopped.

"Lean on the wall for a minute. I'm going to wrap that arm in something - can't have it dripping everywhere." He crossed to the far end of the room, picked up a wide strip of bandaging from a tub of basic med supplies and swathed my whole lower arm in it. "Keep going."

Half walking, half carried, I was taken to a small shuttle. My guard sat me down on a bench against the wall and took the opposite seat, covering me with a blaster the whole time we were in flight. Even though he hadn't put binders on me, I couldn't try anything if I wanted to. Too worn out. Sort of wished someone would give me a hypo of super-strong pain meds and let me sleep for about a month.

Felt the shuttle touch down and the door from the cockpit slid open. An unwelcome young woman with red hair ambled in and gestured for the guard to leave. He went into the cockpit and shut the door.

"So good to see you up and about, Starkiller. No hard feelings, I hope. The interrogation was pure routine. Nothing personal intended, of course." Her green eyes glowed with feline triumph.

I looked anemic daggers at her. The fractured rib felt like a knife had been jabbed into my side and twisted around. Every breath sent a new throb through my chest.

"Your friend with the bad comlink was willing to bargain for you, so we're meeting to beat out a deal. While we wait for him to show up, would you be interested in hearing some explanations?"

"Whatever, you—" I regret to say I nearly returned her use of that very nasty Huttese word but shut my swollen lips just in time.

Mara ignored my close slip and continued talking in a lightly conversational tone. "I wasn't lying when I said the interrogation wasn't personal. It's just that I have a very important interest in your…I guess he's your friend, since you insisted Luke Skywalker isn't your brother. Naturally, I'm going to ask anyone close to him a few questions. If I have to use mind-weakening injections and physical force, I'll do it. Your resistance to the mind probe was remarkable, by the way. I hardly got a word out of you. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

"How did you find me out so quickly?" I manage

"I recognized you. Don't look so surprised, Starkiller. We've run into each other before. Can you remember?"

Thought back over all the redheaded women I could remember, starting from my arrival on Tatooine. Hold on. Red hair, Tatooine…aha! "Jabba's palace. Redhead thrown off sail barge."

"That was me, posing as a dancer named Arica. You're probably wondering how I knew who you were, since you were so careful to hide behind that helmet and pretend to be a man. Well, you took the helmet off once in a while when you thought nobody was around, and that scar is very distinctive. When I saw you again day before yesterday, the rest was easy.

"As for thinking you were a Skywalker, I know Luke has a sister somewhere. You have about the same hair and eye color and the facial structure is just similar enough to be accounted for by assuming you favored one parent and he took after the other." She paused. "Come to think of it, you probably wouldn't be taken for siblings side-by-side. Separate, the resemblance is remarkable.

"The one thing that bothered me is your complete lack of a Force signature. Luke Skywalker's is remarkably distinctive. If you were his sister, your signature would be similar, but there's nothing coming from you." Mara waved her hand. "It's like the Force doesn't know you exist. I couldn't get you to send out pain signals for Skywalker to sense, which was a secondary goal of the questioning. If he knew a friend was in distress, he'd come running and save me some trouble."

"You want to kill him." Speech was getting harder. My brain threatened to black out again, sending out the first warning tendrils.

"I don't want to. I have to."

"Why?"

"I must kill Luke Skywalker." Mara's voice took on a slight deadening of tone, as if reciting. Suddenly, she stiffened, and that weird look returned to her face. She activated the shuttle's boarding ramp, her movements reminding me of hypnotized people in a movie I'd seen forever ago. As the sunlight shone in, she came back to normal with a gloating air about her. "Wait here and stay awake. Skywalker is here with your freighter-flying friend. I'm going to talk to them."

She walked down the ramp with an easy self-assurance. I gently leaned back against the wall. It felt solid and reassuring. Felt a twinge from my right arm for the first time. Nerve block must be wearing off now. Glanced down at it and saw a small red splotch seeping through the poorly applied bandage. Hurry up, Han. Just get me away from here, please. The general pain hadn't faded any, but it receded into the back of my mind, still felt but so constant that it was moved down a few slots on the list of incoming sensations.

After a while – I have no idea how long it was – Mara came up the boarding ramp. "Come with me, Starkiller. I know you're pale and weak and have a couple fractures, but I'm sure you can make it to the Millennium Falcon - if you want to risk your life on that hunk of space junk."

I tried to stand up and walk off of that blasted ship on my own. I really did. The loss of blood and the physical damage done to my body wouldn't let me do more than stand shakily for a few seconds before collapsing. It registered in my mind that I had hit the floor, I should get up and not keep Han and Luke waiting, but I couldn't do it.

"Fine, then. I'll help you, Starkiller." Mara lifted me to my feet with surprising gentleness. My good left arm draped over her shoulder and her right arm around my waist, she supported me as we came down the ramp. To judge from the landscape, we were in an abandoned industrial sector on Coruscant. "Here you are, the great General Starkiller is yours." She walked me over to Han Solo and disentangled herself. I fell right away, but Han caught me.

Never thought I'd be glad to have Han Solo holding me.

"I should kill you for this, Mara Jade," he said tightly.

"No, Han," Luke's voice said calmly.

"Not bad as it looks," I mumbled.

"Starkiller, before your angry pal there carries you off, I want to tell you that I hold you in the highest regard. It's been a treat to have an opponent with your level of ingenuity, resource, and skill. Maybe someday we'll meet under better conditions. Goodbye."

"Han, tell her ditto." Couldn't get up enough volume to say so myself.

"Karm said to tell you ditto. Come on, kid, let's get you home." He bodily picked me up and started carrying me to his ship. I fainted again.

When I came to my senses, it was more like waking up from a good night's sleep than being dragged from unconsciousness. I recognized the sick bay on Edran. Princess Leia sat on the edge on the bed. "Your Highness, where's Luke? Is he okay?" I didn't hurt anymore, thank goodness, but my face still felt distorted and I was starving.

"Don't worry about Luke, Karm. He's fine. So are you, thanks to Han."

"Can I see Han?"

"Certainly. He should be here in just a minute. Can you talk about what happened?"

"Standard Imperial interrogation techniques, including mind probe. Mara said she didn't get anything," I said flatly.

"You poor girl." Leia's hand brushed my forehead. "I know. On the Death Star…it was horrible."

"What was wrong with my arm?"

"The elbow was twisted and crushed. You lost a huge amount of blood. If Han hadn't— Speaking of Han, here he is now."

He came in with a very subdued manner, for Han. "Hey, kid, you must be doin' better. You don't look white as an ice sheet anymore."

"Thanks to you, Han. I owe you one, big time."

He looked embarrassed. "Droyk, it wasn't a big deal, Karm. I still hadn't paid you back for gettin' me off Tatooine, so we're even."

"I mean it, Han. They would have killed me."

He didn't say anything, just stood there, flustered. Leia smiled amusedly at him and looked back at me.

"I was getting ready to tell you, Karm, that you might have died from the blood loss if Han hadn't given you an emergency transfusion en route. Normally a batch of synthetic blood is prepared to match the recipient's type, but the situation was so urgent he used the real thing. He ran a quick check and your types were an adequate match, so Han tubed enough of his blood into you to keep you alive until a doctor could be gotten."

Han looked ready to evacuate the room with a split-second's notice. "Get over here, flyboy," I said. Reluctantly, he did. I gently punched him on the arm. "Hey, thanks for giving me a good excuse to act like a nutcase."

"You're crazy enough already, so I figured you deserved to be an honorary Corellian." Han gave me a lopsided grin. "You shouldn't change much."

"Honorary Corellian?"

"Old smuggler's tradition. You get someone else's life juice pumping through you, you get an unofficial homeworld transfer."

"Just what I've always wanted. Wedge Antilles should get a kick out of this – oh yeah, I can't tell him."

"You can tell him," said Leia, "that you were on a scouting mission when you got captured. Your cybernetic joint has to be explained somehow."

"Prosthetic elbow, huh? It was that bad?" Looked at my neatly bandaged arm with interest.

"Kid, it was bad enough I thought you'd have to get a whole new arm." Han smirked. "You and Luke would really be a pair then."

"Where is Luke, anyway?"

Han and Leia quickly glanced at each other before the Princess answered. "He's doing something on his own. We don't know exactly where he is."

"Was he with you when you came to get me, Han?"

"Yes." He avoided looking at me.

"Didn't he tell you anything? Come on, Han, Your Highness, Luke's in major danger. Mara Jade has some kind of ingrained idea that she has to kill him. She'll do it in a heartbeat, that's certain. Why won't you tell me?"

"Karm, you're not fully healed. The medic droids still have to reconstruct your face, but for now you need rest."

"No! Not until you tell me what happened to Luke. You know. You just don't want to tell me! Why not?" Shoved myself to a sitting position, pulling the blanket up to hide the flimsy hospital gown. I was getting an idea of what Luke had done, and it made me mad.

"He made us promise not to. Damp down your power core, Karm. Maybe I was wrong about you not changing," Han added just loudly enough for me to hear.

"Luke traded himself for me. Don't tell me he didn't, I'd know you were lying," I nearly shouted.

Leia put her hands on my shoulders and firmly, but kindly, pushed me flat on my back again. "Quiet! I know he's still alive. We're working on a plan to get him back, but you can't help if you're not well. Lay still and rest – that's an order, General."

"Yes, Your Highness." There was no arguing with the Princess when she used that voice.

"C-3PO will bring you some food shortly. Eat, and when you're finished, I'll come back and explain what we hope will happen. Until then, you stay put."

"Yes, Your Highness. See you later."

"Goodbye, General." She stood and walked out the door.

"See you, Han. And thanks again."

"No sweat, Karm. See ya."

I lay still, refusing to admit what would, in all probability, happen to Luke. Mind drifted back to Mara Jade's mistaking us for siblings. I'd never really thought about it, but it was odd that two utterly unrelated people should look as similar as we did.

My hair and eyes were a couple shades darker than Luke's, my nose thinner, I stood ten centimeters shorter - stuff like that - but the resemblance was certainly there. Gender aside, there was no way anyone would get us mixed up, but I had to admit that a stranger probably would assume we were relatives.

Running a hand gently over my face, I felt the changes brought about by repeated hard blows. My nose was crooked and the left cheekbone was pretty misshapen. Both had been broken. My jawbone remained intact. Both eyes were slightly tender. Bet I had a pair of truly impressive black eyes when Han and Luke rescued me.

Leia said I was gonna undergo reconstructive surgery. Wonder if I can talk the med droid into making me look just a touch more like Luke. It could be very useful if we were able to pass ourselves off as brother and sister in certain situations.

Oh, Luke, don't break up the team of Skywalker and Starkiller. We've been together almost constantly since you joined the Alliance, and we work well with each other.

Why did you do this for me? I was willing to give up everything to keep you safe, and you had to go sticking your neck out. Don't you know how important it is for the galaxy that you live? I'm dispensable. You aren't, Luke.

C-3PO interrupted my mental moaning when he walked in, carrying a tray of delicious-smelling food. "General Starkiller, it is extremely gratifying to see that you have regained your normal functions."

"Thanks, Threepio. It's good news to me, too." I sat up. The droid handed me the tray and I dug in. "How long was I out?" I asked between bites.

"I believe you were unconscious for nearly a full day after Master Han brought you back."

"Then it's been about three days since I last ate. Don't think I've been this hungry since we lost the transports carrying rations during the Yavin evac."

"Indeed."

"Tell me, Threepio, what did Princess Leia do when she found out how badly I was hurt?"

"Oh, Mistress Leia was extremely distressed over your poor condition. She accompanied you to the medical bay and was distinctly relieved when told you would live."

"What about Han?"

"Master Solo appeared more angry than anything else. He stormed about, using words I should hesitate to repeat to describe the persons responsible for your injuries."

"That's Han for you." Now for the 64,000 credit question. "And Luke, what did he say?"

"Master Luke was not here, General. He left Edran well before your arrival."

"He did? Do you know why, Threepio?"

"I'm afraid not, General. He certainly said nothing to me about it. Droids are never told what's happening. It's our lot in life." Threepio sounded pessimistically resigned to the idea.

"You have absolutely no idea?"

"None whatever, General. If you are finished with your meal, I will inform the Princess." He took the empty tray and left.

So much for that.

Didn't know how long it would be before the Princess came back, so I curled up with the blanket over my head and slid into a light drowse. You know how it is when you're half asleep. You can remember where you saw the flathead screwdriver a few days ago; that weird film you watched on the HoloNet makes perfect sense; the answer to a problem that's been driving you bughouse appears and makes you feel like Captain Obvious. Lying on the cot, I worked out a nearly complete plan to rescue Luke – and promptly forgot 90% of it when Leia walked in and I woke up.

Blast.

"Are you calm now, General?" she asked. "Good. I'm going to explain High Command's plan to get Luke off Coruscant. We want – no, need – as much help as you can give us. You know the layout of Tarkin's headquarters—"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but how do you know Mara Jade kept him there, and how do you know he's alive?"

"Luke's been able to tell me, in a way. I don't know if he's said anything to you about it, but he's my brother. We've kept it a secret from nearly everybody."

I nodded. "He told me right before I left for Coruscant. I think I understand."

"I haven't…" Leia paused, trying to choose the right word, "sensed anything from Luke except his location and condition. Mara Jade may be able to partially cut him off, I don't know. I don't know about this sort of thing." She bit her lip. "Our best strategists have been working on the problem. They think sending in a team of special ops forces would give the best chance of success."

"No. That won't work."

"What do you mean? Small strike teams consistently complete missions like this more often than large-scale attacks."

"A small strike force is what Mara's expecting! The Alliance has always gone to the tiny end of the spectrum because that's all we could do. The strategy's worked for us many times in the past, so we assume it'll work again. Mara's counting on that, I'm sure. Anyway, that's how she works. She's practically a special ops team on her own. She's a stealth expert, trained in hand-to-hand combat, knows how to formulate an effective plan, and probably can slice into a computer system like nobody's business."

"What can we do, then? General Madine insists a full invasion won't work."

I shook my head. "I'm not quite sure, Your Highness. Let me work on it for a few minutes." Shut my eyes and tried to guide my thoughts into their previous track. Slowly, the pieces came back and formed a shapeless blob that gradually straightened itself into the framework of my plan. "Why can't I remember?" I muttered. "Eureka, it's back! Princess Leia, I've got it."

She looked slightly puzzled. "What does 'eureka' mean?"

"'Eureka' comes from my homeworld and means 'I've found it'. It doesn't matter, though. I've got a plan. I think it's the only way we have a good chance to get Luke out of there alive."

Leia nodded. "Tell me about it, General Starkiller."

I hate it when I'm reading a story and the chapter ends in a cliffhanger, but I love writing them. Sorry. I'm writing Chapter Six fast as I can, so hang in there.

I know, I know, the way Karm described her injuries was totally gross. Hey, this story's rated T, so I'm allowed to do stuff like that.

My second original chapter! Thank you very, very much to anyone who's reviewed. If you've read this story and liked it, please leave a review telling me so. If you read it and didn't like it, please leave a review telling me why you hated it. Either way, I will be superlatively grateful. Like I said before, I'm working hard to improve my writing and really want to know what to focus on.

If you have ideas about where this story should go, please tell me about them. The ending is still somewhat up in the air and I'd like to know what y'all want to see happen.


	7. Coruscant

_Author's Note: Karm now has an equal number of chapters about her Original Trilogy and post-Endor careers! Some interesting things happen in this installment. Since I've bumped the Battle of Coruscant up from 10 years ABY (After Battle of Yavin) to early 6 ABY, a few other events get bumped up as well. Remember, this is AU now. Anything can happen!_

_I'm awfully sorry about how long I've been gone. My laptop got a virus and the hard drive needed reformatting, wiping out chapters 6 and 7. I had to re-write from scratch and ended up combining the two. It just isn't fair. I get online about twice a month and my computer catches a bug, despite anti-virus software. Grrrrrr. I will be backing up everything from now on, though._

**THE ADVENTURES OF KARM STARKILLER**

**Chapter Six: Coruscant**

The emergency meeting of High Command ended as an arguing match between General Madine and me. He insisted on sending a small Special Forces unit to rescue Luke Skywalker from Coruscant; I insisted a small team had odds of a hundred seventy-nine to one of getting in, getting Luke, and getting out alive. If an all-out attack to capture the planet was going on, though, odds were closer to fifty to one. (I'd consulted Generals Solo and Calrissian for those numbers.)

High Command decided to act on the recommendation and also issued mild reprimands to two of their generals for conduct unbecoming an officer. Translation: Madine and I got a slap on the hand for squabbling, but an assault on Coruscant was in the works. I found there was one catch to their acceptance of my plan.

I had to be part of the rescue team.

That really wasn't so bad, but meant handing over command of Rogue Squadron to someone else. I'd wanted to be in the air during the battle. Getting troop transports planetside would be touchy; someone good needed to be holding the reins. I know that sounds conceited, but you don't get to be squadron leader unless you're better than the average flier. Under normal conditions, Luke would have taken over for me. Since he was unavailable, I pulled Wedge Antilles out of a deep-space recon mission. Was waiting in the hangar when his fighter touched down.

"Wedge, long time no see! How're you doing?" I called as he opened the canopy and stepped onto the ladder.

"Bored of flying around looking at things, but otherwise just fine." He reached down and high-fived my raised hand. "How 'bout you, Karm? You look tired."

Shrugged. "Recovering from Imperial interrogation methods. I'm doin' pretty well."

"Interrogation? What happened?" Wedge jumped off the last rung and looked very hard at me. "Are you all right?"

"Long-term long-range recon mission, got myself in a stupid situation, ended up in a detention block. I'm perfectly all right, long as I remember to oil my new elbow," I joked.

"You've got a prosthetic joint? What did they do to you?"

I grimaced. "It's not a pleasant memory."

"Oh, sorry. I hear we're going after Triple Zero itself. Is that why you wanted me here?"

"Yup, sights on Coruscant. I have a present for you. Wedge, you are now in charge of Rogue Squadron."

He raised his eyebrows. "Isn't this a little sudden?"

"Well, a few more minutes won't hurt. I'll wait until command is formally handed over in the office. Come on, it isn't far and nobody will fuss if you're still in a flight suit." Started to walk off. Wedge followed for several strides then stopped, arms akimbo.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?"

"You know what 'what's wrong' means, Karm. The only thing that makes you act like this is trouble."

"Act like what? Be specific, General Antilles. Detail is of the utmost importance. The slightest trifle may mean volumes." I imitated one of our old training officers.

"Like this! When ninety percent of your conversation is jokes, something's bugging you."

I shook my head. "You know me too well. Yes, something's bothering me. It keeps me awake at night until I get up and do something, usually pace the room for a couple hours. I'm distracted, snappish, and joke constantly. I can't tell you what it is until you're Rogue Leader and have the proper clearance."

After record was made of the command transfer, I took Wedge aside, sat him down, and explained about Luke, leaving out the more sensitive details. "The fleet is being organized now," I finished. "It'll be about twenty-four, thirty hours before the attack starts."

"Why not command the Rogues yourself, Karm?" he asked. "I'm sure you're itching for payback."

"High Command put me on the rescue team. They want someone going in who knows Luke."

"Assuming he's alive," Wedge said quietly.

"This whole plan is based on the assumption he's alive, though chances are slim." Rubbed a hand over my face. "Luke had better be alive, or I'll have a lovely mess of Jedi stuff plunked on my incompetent lap. Never mind, Wedge, I'm just running my overtired, stressed-out mouth. It's good having you around again. Think I'll head to my bunk for a while since I'm off duty."

'Try to sleep, Karm. You really need it."

"Okay, Wedge."

I did fall asleep, but not after spending a considerable chunk of time turning matters over in my mind yet again. If Mara Jade had already killed Luke (I saw no reason why not), it would be up to Princess Leia to restart the Jedi Order – with my help, despite Force-immunity. Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda had, after all, trained me in the use of a lightsaber. They, Master Kenobi especially, made me into a quasi-Jedi to help Anakin Skywalker's children. Obi-wan told me that if Luke was killed or turned to the Dark Side or something, I needed to help Leia become a Jedi. Working together, we could do a lot.

_I can't teach Leia to use the Force,_ part of me wailed. _How can I teach something I don't know?_

On the other hand, it'd be kinda neat. I mean, Leia's a Skywalker. How hard could it be to teach her about the Force? She's not one for full-out fighting, but that's my specialty. I can't use the Force, she can. Together, we'd be sort of a two-person Jedi Knight. Or would it be Knightess? Oh, never mind. That must have been what Master Kenobi had in mind on Dagobah.

Zero hour came steadily closer. When the Rogues grabbed their flight gear and headed for the X-wings, I would have given quite a bit to be with them.

I was the first member of the rescue team to board the _Millennium Falcon_ because I couldn't wait around in the barracks any longer. Hadn't sat there very long when the second member showed up with R2-D2.

"Princess Leia! What are you doing here? You can't come, it's too dangerous," I blurted out.

"I have to come, General," she answered. "I can find my brother."

"We'll manage without you. You need to stay here where it's safe. They'd love to get their hands on a well-known Rebel leader, especially if they found out about you and Luke," I retorted. "He's in enough danger as it is. I – I can't let both Skywalkers stand in harm's way."

Leia took my hands in hers. "Thank you, Karm. But I have to come. I _know_ I have to come."

"_Know_ know, you mean?"

"Yes."

"If it's that kind of knowing, there's nothing I can do but stick with you."

"Thank you. Oh, here come the others."

The rest of the team clattered up the boarding ramp. I recognized Wil Cuma, Krys Dors, and Bayzil Reems, but the other two I hadn't met.

Wil snapped to attention. "Commander Wil Cuma reporting, Your Highness, General."

"You're the one in charge, Commander," said Leia, "so pretend I'm just one of your troops for this mission."

"Now's no time to stand on ceremony," I added. "I'll pull rank on you in dire straits, but unless that happens, consider me under your command."

He looked distressed. "Um, yes, of course."

The intercom crackled and Han Solo, our pilot, said, "Are you ready back there? I have all systems go."

Everyone scurried to strap him or herself in for takeoff. I was closest to the 'com, so I hit the talk button. "We're all buckled down. Ready when you are, Han."

"Right then, here we go." Repulsorlifts kicked in and the _Falcon_ lifted off.

One of my unfamiliar teammates, a tall, broad-shouldered, brown-haired fellow with a humorous smile, had battened down in the seat next to me. "Hello, General," he said. "I'm Captain Rykk Taavi. Homeworld, Bespin. Specialty, computer slicing. I can get into just about any 'puter system there is. Joined the Alliance roughly six months before the Battle of Endor. Don't regret a thing about it, except maybe the food."

"Since you're so freehanded with your life history, I don't see my way out of sharing mine," I chuckled. "General Karm Starkiller. Homeworld, Terra. I know, you've never heard of it. Few people have. It's on the very edge of the Outer Rim. Went to Tatooine when I was seventeen. Worked on a moisture vaporator farm for two years, began flying starfighters for the Alliance a year before the Battle of Yavin. I've fought in nearly all our major space battles since then, including Hoth and Endor.

"And," I finished, "the food has improved significantly since I first joined."

"You're General Starkiller?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm glad to see you're up to par. I heard you were in a bad way when General Solo brought you in."

"Sure was."

"Did they give you that?" Rykk glanced at the scar on my left cheek.

Ran a finger along it. "No. I've had that for a few years. I got it on your homeworld, actually. I had the misfortune to be there when the Empire took over Cloud City."

Rykk whistled softly and didn't probe deeper, for which I was thankful.

_Yeah, how am I going to tell you I passed up a chance to kill Darth Vader because I was too angry?_

We came out of hyperspace with Coruscant between the main battle and us. The fighting created enough of a distraction to keep attention off the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Hang in there, people," shouted Han on the intercom. "This could be a rough landing."

"If General Solo says it _could_ be a rough landing," I commented to Rykk, "you can be reasonably sure it _will_."

"I've heard about the General's flying," he replied dryly.

Han managed to get the _Falcon_ down at Tarkin's HQ with relative safety, despite mines, heavy ground fire and an unwelcome party of TIEs. The ramp slid open and the ten of us, counting R2-D2, rushed down. Chewbacca stayed with the ship. Han, Leia, and I grouped up, providing cover fire while Artoo and Rykk opened the sealed side doors of the building.

"Can't you go any faster?" I yelled. "We can't keep this many troopers off forever, you know!"

"There she goes!" Rykk sang out. The blast doors slid open and we charged inside, firing at the guards and any security photocells spotted.

"This way, follow me!" I hung a sharp right down a corridor.

"What are you doing, Karm?" Leia grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"The detention block is this way," I told her. "Hurry, there's not much time before they realize what's going on."

"Luke isn't there."

"Whaddya mean, he isn't there? Stirrin' up this mynock's nest isn't my idea of fun," grumbled Han.

"I know Luke isn't in the detention block. You have to trust me," Leia begged.

"Can you find him?" I asked.

"Yes."

"All right then, Your Highness." I shrugged slightly. "Lead the way."

"Hold it!" Krys put in. "How does the Princess know where to go?"

"I just know," replied Leia.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but that isn't good enough for me."

Leia licked her lips and looked to me for backup.

"Trust the Princess, Krys," I said. "In my experience, if she _knows_ something, it's right."

Krys shook her head. "I hope _you're_ right."

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay here any longer," broke in Commander Cuma. "We need to get going."

"You're right, Commander," Leia agreed. "Follow me." She started down another grey-walled corridor, Artoo close on her heels.

The Commander threw me a helpless glance. I shrugged, hands out to the side with palms facing up – an 'I dunno' gesture often referred to as an 'Ensign's salute'.

Princess Leia led us through a complex web of hallways and rooms, traveling down into the underground portions of the Imperial building. Very few troops were around - fewer than I expected, even with a battle on the planet's surface to divert them.

Fell in step beside Han. "We've only run into a handful of guards. This is too easy. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too, kid. What do you think's goin' on?"

"I don't know. Artoo, go help Rykk get that open – I don't want to have to cut the lock. Anyway, I suspect it might involve Mara Jade. She could be letting us in, setting up a—"

Couple of things happened at once. Rykk and Artoo opened a shielded blast door. A squad of stormtroopers blocked the passage in front of us. Another squad rattled in from behind. Han took one look at the blasters aimed at us and swore under his breath. I sighed. Artoo whistled timidly, dome swiveling back and forth.

"Drop your weapons," ordered one of the stormtroopers.

"…setting up a trap," I finished, slowly putting my blaster on the floor. "Should have known."

"Quiet! No talking," barked the trooper in charge.

"Well, well, we meet again, Starkiller. How nice of you to bring your friends," said a familiar female voice.

"Mara," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Didn't you get enough the first time around?" Mara Jade stepped into view. "Lock the droid up somewhere. Put binders on the prisoners. Take all of them to the detention block except those three," she ordered the stormtroopers, pointing to Leia, Han, and me. "They're mine. Two Rebel Generals and a Princess – quite a catch."

A trooper jerked my hands behind my back and held them there with strong metal cuffs. I locked eyes with Mara, not looking away until prodded forward with a blaster muzzle.

Mara and a couple stormtroopers took Princess Leia, Han Solo, and me even farther underground. At one point, we passed through a laboratory of some kind.

"What is all this stuff?" I whispered to Han, who was closest.

"Not sure, but it looks like cloning equipment," he murmured back.

We split up shortly after seeing the lab. Troops took Han and the Princess one way, Mara took me another. After walking in silence for several minutes, I said, "Where are you going to do with me?"

"You get special treatment because of your lack of Force ability – I think."

"You _think_ I get special treatment?"

"Something's different this time. You have a trace of a Force signature now. It's almost identical to General Solo's, but very weak."

_I never thought of that_._ When Han gave me a transfusion of his blood, I got something that messed up my Force-immunity,_ I thought. _This might not be good._

"Don't worry about being in the Force, Starkiller. It might create some opportunities for you. Yes, I can sense your feelings now."

"Stay out of my thoughts!" I snapped. It's very disturbing to realize that your mind isn't private anymore.

"You've got strong anger," she laughed, and stopped in front of a large door. "Go on in. There's someone who'd like to meet you."

I stepped into the dimly lit room. A huge viewscreen covered one wall, displaying the battle taking place well above my head. A dark figure in a long black cape stood in front of the screen.

"Han?" it said, turning to half-face the door.

"Luke! I'm so glad you're alive, I thought Mara'd kill you for sure, we came to rescue you, but she set a trap for us and we got caught, if you can get these binders off we can make a break for it and maybe get the others out of here in time to help with the battle – she's the only one out there right now and together we should be able to get past her," I blurted.

"Karm? What happened? You felt like Han when you came in. Is Leia with you?"

"Leia's part of the rescue team. Anyway, you saw how badly hurt I was when you and Han got me away from Mara. I'd lost a lot of blood, and Han had to give me an emergency transfusion to keep me alive. I guess there was something in his blood that messed up my Force immunity." I had gotten about halfway across the room but stopped dead in my tracks. Something was wrong with Luke – something very wrong. It wasn't just the Darth Vader-like clothing he wore, either.

Took a step back. "What's going on, Luke?" I asked, feeling cold all of a sudden. "What is going on here?"

"The Emperor was not completely killed on the Death Star II," he answered. "Because of his Sith skills, his consciousness remained and drifted through the Galaxy until returning to Coruscant. Several cloned bodies were stored here. He entered one of the bodies and is alive now. Mara Jade sensed him and instead of killing me, brought me to him. In a way, he saved my life."

"No," I whispered. "No, Luke, tell me you didn't. You couldn't have! You couldn't, Luke! Tell me he's not your – master!"

"I had no choice, Karm. I can help the Alliance, working from the inside. I'm not trapped on the Dark Side. I'll return soon as the Emperor is defeated."

"Is that really the truth, Luke? No, you're not Luke. If you've fallen to the Dark Side, Luke Skywalker is good as dead." My voice shook. Realized I was silently crying, tears running down my face, breath coming shakily. "Who are you?"

"Karm, don't be ridiculous. I'm still Luke Skywalker. Sorry, let me take off those binders." He lifted a hand and the binders opened, falling to the floor with a clunk.

"Come back with me. We can get the others out of the detention block and join the Rebels on the surface. Once the Alliance has control of the planet, you can go somewhere far away from the Emperor. Leia will help you. You can come back to the Light Side. Please come," I begged, rubbing my tender wrists. "Please."

"I can't leave now, Karm. You don't understand – can't understand."

Anger rapidly replaced sadness. "Understand what? The power of the Dark Side?"

"No, it's just—"

"It's a good thing Master Kenobi and Master Yoda died when they did," I shot. "They didn't have to see you serving the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Don't talk like that, Karm." A harsh edge crept into his voice and I knew I'd hit home.

"You ruined everything they tried to do. Why are you throwing away all they did for you? Obi-wan sacrificed himself to let you get off the Death Star with Han and Leia. Old as he was, Yoda trained you to keep the Jedi from becoming completely extinct. Didn't he warn you not to underestimate the Emperor's power? To stay away from the Dark Side, or you'd end up like your father?"

"I'm not like Vader, Karm!"

"Only difference I see is you aren't on life support. Stop calling me by my first name. I'm not your friend anymore."

"Why not? You've always helped me. If you'll help me now, we can work together and defeat Emperor Palpatine. Isn't that what you want?"

"Not if it means betraying the Alliance," I said coldly. _What should I do, Master Kenobi? He won't come back. There's only one other option, and I can't do it. I can't kill my closest friend._

"I haven't betrayed the Alliance," he snapped. "I told you I'm working from the inside. You can help me, and things will be over sooner than I'd expected."

"I won't join the Empire, ever."

"You wouldn't be joining the Empire. It's like the undercover mission you recently completed." He stepped forward.

"The undercover mission didn't involve Sith Lords. Stay away from me." Backed away, but he kept coming.

"I didn't want to do this, Karm, but I'm taking you to the Emperor."

"No, you won't." Stopped moving back and gauged the distance between us.

"You won't listen to me, so His Majesty will explain the situation." Luke – if he could be called Luke – was close enough for me to see that his eyes had changed from blue to yellow. "I wanted to talk to you first, convince you to help me defeat the Emperor, but I can see you won't listen to reason."

He stopped a couple steps away from me. Lunged at him, trying to bring him down, but something incredibly strong shoved me back. Landed, sprawling, on the floor.

"You're not immune anymore," he chuckled. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

I didn't answer, being a little shaken up from my first experience with the Force. The binders went back on, but my hands were cuffed in front instead of behind – less uncomfortable.

He led me to a large rectangular room with a door in each long wall. The light was dim, making the dark grey walls look even darker. A black throne sat on a slightly raised platform at the far end of the room.

The revived Emperor Palpatine sat on the throne. He wasn't shriveled and disfigured, but tall, with long white hair and beard. "Welcome, young Skywalker," he said. His voice sounded almost kind, but something cruel and repulsive waited just under the surface. "I see you have brought one of your friends. Where are the others?"

Skywalker knelt in front of the throne. "Mara Jade is holding them prisoner, Your Majesty."

"How goes the battle?"

"The Rebels are fighting hard, but I believe we will win."

"Good, Skywalker. You do well as Supreme Commander of the Imperial Starfleet."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He glanced proudly at me.

"Rise, Skywalker. Now, my young Rebel, come here." The Emperor beckoned me forward. "You no longer need those," he added, and the binders opened themselves again.

I went closer, but not too close. "What do you want with me, Senator Palpatine?"

"You will call me by my proper title, Rebel," he hissed.

"As far as I know, Senator, that is your proper title. You had no right to declare yourself Emperor, and you unfairly manipulated your way into being elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. Of course, you may have done the same when you became a Senator, but I won't quibble over that. One thing is certain, however, and it's that you aren't _my_ emperor." I managed to keep a hold on myself, despite Palpatine's incredible evil.

He appeared to calm himself with an effort. "We shall see about that, young Rebel. What is your name?"

"Hasn't your apprentice told you?"

"Answer my questions, Rebel." Palpatine's tone made me decide it wasn't worth fighting minor power struggles.

"General Karm Starkiller of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and commander of Rogue Squadron," I rolled out.

"Welcome to Coruscant, General. I hope to make your better acquaintance in the coming days," he purred.

"I don't think that's going to happen. I expect I'll die today, because I will never join your side," I said calmly.

"We shall see, General. We shall see. I suppose," Palpatine continued in a conversational voice, "you are familiar with the abilities of the Jedi?"

"Fairly familiar, yes."

"Are you trained in the Jedi arts?"

"I have been instructed in the use of a lightsaber. I have no other powers."

"Have you ever wanted those other powers?"

"On occasion, but the dangers heavily outweigh the benefits for me."

Palpatine laughed softly - a cold, slimy laugh. "You can have the power of a Jedi if you want it, General."

"I'm not Force-sensitive. Until recently, I was immune."

"You are in the Force now, though, and I can greatly increase your receptiveness if you wish."

"I don't wish."

"You do not want the strength your friend Skywalker has." Palpatine sounded genuinely surprised. "I sense you are telling the truth."

"I usually do, unlike others I could mention."

"You do not want to be a Jedi because of…Obi-wan Kenobi," he continued. "He told you something, did he not? Something about…Anakin Skywalker's children! So you are another of Obi-wan's star pupils."

"Stay out of my mind, Palpatine!" I yelled at him.

"You are becoming angry, General. Good, very good." His mouth pulled into a leering smile.

"It doesn't matter if I'm angry. I can't turn to the Dark Side of the Force without the Force, you know." Struggled to choke it back anyway.

"There are other purposes anger serves, General." From somewhere beneath his long black robes, Palpatine produced my lightsaber. "Mara Jade brought this to me and spoke of a non-sensitive who could use it well." He set it on the armrest of his throne. "You would like to have it back, wouldn't you?"

Clenched my hands into fists. "If I had it, I would kill you and your apprentice."

"That is quite a boast, young General. Would you really kill your friend?"

"He is no longer my friend. Skywalker became my enemy when you turned him. I would certainly do my best to kill him." _I have to. I can't, but I have to._

"Even though I saved your life by giving myself up to Mara?" Skywalker asked.

"Even thought you've saved my life many times," I said shakily.

"You are angered and hurt that he would save your life only to bring you before your worst enemy, are you not?" murmured Palpatine. "You must be terribly upset at him for betraying you."

Skywalker glanced between Palpatine and me.

"You know you want this." Palpatine touched the smooth metal lightsaber. "Come and take it. I will not stop you. Give your so-called friend the treatment he deserves."

Shook my head, eyes shut. Mind felt foggy as the swamps on Dagobah.

"If he would treat a close friend like you this way," continued Palpatine in a low, penetrating voice, "would he hesitate to do the same to his sister?"

My eyes snapped from Skywalker to the lightsaber and back.

"You must keep his sister safe, General. Obi-wan said you must."

_Is he using the Force on me?_ I wondered. _Why can't I think straight?_

"Do what you know you must do, General."

Moved closer to the Emperor, one step at a time, though everything in me screamed not to. Reached out for my saber. Felt like it wasn't really me doing this, I was watching someone else use my hand.

"Good, General, good. Release your anger at Skywalker. Show him betrayal can not be tolerated."

Within arm's reach of Palpatine, I could almost touch the evil surrounding him. He lifted his hand from the saber.

"Take it, General."

Picked it up. The anger and hate I'd forced down poured out, but not on Skywalker. Activated the lightsaber and drove it at Palpatine with my full strength. Something unseen shoved me back. Scrabbled to regain my balance and tried again. Skywalker leapt up and parried, protecting his master. He had a new lightsaber – a red one.

"Let me past," I rasped. "Let me kill him and you can come back to the Light Side."

"I can't let you kill him," Skywalker retorted, slashing at my legs.

Hopped over the whirring blade and countered the return swing. Circled Skywalker, trading tentative blows, getting the feel of his fighting style. Fury gradually faded out, leaving almost calm focus and reluctant determination to do what I had to do.

"If you won't leave him," I said during a pause, "you'll have to kill me. There's no way I can beat you."

"You could stop fighting and join us. I wouldn't have to kill you, Karm."

"I can't do that."

"Then I have no choice." Skywalker started in on me.

A few times in my career, reflexes took over and I did things without consciously thinking about it. Flying through the Death Star II, for example. I'm not talking about using the Force. 'In the zone', taken a bit farther, expresses the idea pretty well. This was one of those times. Skywalker should have diced me up one side and down the other, but I managed to parry and dodge his blows.

A few seconds drove home the fact I wasn't nearly good enough to defeat Skywalker. Decided to die hard. Stepped up my pace, moving faster than I thought I could. Became slightly more aggressive in my swordplay. Backed against the wall, I kept my ground. Impossible, though, to get past Skywalker's defense.

It only lasted a minute or so but felt interminable. Would have been cut in half if we'd fought much longer. The opening of a door saved my life.

Actually, the door closest to us slid open. From my angle, couldn't see who was there, but Skywalker jerked in surprise, one hand on his lightsaber. Took advantage of distracted moment. Kicked him in the face, making him stumble backward. Followed up while he was off-balance and he went down, landing on his right thigh. The red lightsaber dropped from Skywalker's hand and landed in front of me. I put my foot on it.

"Wha—" He stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I panted, gasping for breath. " I'm sorry. You were my brother, Luke." Raised my blade over him. He followed it with his eyes, not resisting.

"Stop it, Karm! No!" shrieked a voice I knew well.

"I have to, Leia," I choked out.

Leia darted to my side and grabbed my arm, pulling it back. "No, you can't kill Luke! What's wrong with you? Stop it!"

"Let me go!" Shook her off and turned to Skywalker again, ready to thrust. Couldn't quite make myself do it.

"Karm, what do you think you're doing? Put that lightsaber away. Why do you want to kill Luke?"

"He's not Luke anymore," I muttered, teeth clenched. "He fell to the Dark Side."

"Don't kill him, Karm. Please."

Stood, wavering, in front of him for several seconds before dropping my lightsaber. It turned off and rolled aside. "I can't do it, just can't," I moaned, burying my face in my hands. Legs went weak and I slowly sank to the floor, crying from the sheer emotional overload.

Leia stood, back against the wall, watching silently.

Palpatine spoke again. "Your compassion is your weakness, like the true Jedi. I gave you an opportunity to prove yourself, General, and you failed." I heard his robe rustle as he stood. "It is a pity. You could have been of great use to me."

Stayed where I was, kneeling on the floor, hands covering my face. "Kill me and get it over with. I don't care."

"You will care, young Starkiller," he hissed, "as you die."

Heard a sizzling, cracking sound. _Force lightning,_ I thought, still not looking. _This is going to hurt._

It didn't. The noise continued for several seconds before I realized I wasn't being crisped. Let my hands drop and saw Skywalker between Palpatine and me, blocking the blue lightning with his lightsaber. Gawked at them, surprised and confused.

"Karm, the cloning tanks!" Luke shouted over his shoulder. I nodded and scrambled to my feet, snagging my lightsaber as I ran out the door. Looked back for a second.

Luke and Palpatine both had lightsabers out, two red blades flashing faster than I thought possible. Leia knelt on the floor to one side, sitting back on her heels, eyes shut and with a look of deep concentration.

Rounded the corner and ran smack into Mara Jade. We tripped and ended up hanging onto each other to keep from falling.

"Sorry about that, Mara," I gasped, disentangling myself. "Which way is the cloning lab?"

"What's going on in there?" she demanded, keeping a grip on my arm so I couldn't leave.

"Luke and Palpatine are fighting. I think Leia is helping Luke. I'm not going to let you— what?" I stared at her.

Mara's face showed a good bit of conflict. "I should help my Master, but…I don't want to," she said, almost as if she didn't know I was there. "I want Luke to win." She sounded surprised at herself. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get to the lab and destroy the clones. If Palpatine's out of bodies, he'll be truly dead. I have to hurry, though. I'm not sure Luke can win on his own. I need to get back and help him soon as I can." Some instinct told me the truth would be most effective.

Mara's face cleared. A determined light came into her eye. "Take this, Karm." She shoved something into my hand. "It'll direct you to where I've got Solo. Let him out – it unlocks the door – and the two of you can get the job done much faster. The lab is a couple doors past his cell, on the left." She let go of my arm and slid past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, anxious.

"To help Luke defeat the Emperor!" Mara tore off down the corridor, violet lightsaber in hand.

I looked at the object Mara gave me. It was a small rod with a light on one end. Took a few steps up the hall. The light grew slightly brighter.

Aha, it plays hot and cold, I thought.

With the guide rod's help, I found Han's cell in a couple minutes. The door has a small socket next to the controls. I studied the rod. One end had the light; the other had a pattern of tiny bumps and ridges. I stuck the bumpy end into the socket. The door clicked and slid open. Han Solo was on the other side, blinking at the light shining in.

"Karm? What are you doin' here? Didn't that Mara Jade person drag you off? Did you escape?"

"Come on with me, Han. We need to get to that cloning lab quick as we can."

"Sure thing, Karm. What do we do in the lab?" Han followed me out of the cell.

"Destroy all the cloning tanks and bodies we find."

"And we do this _why_?"

"It's very complicated, but in summary, Luke and Mara are fighting a reborn Emperor Palpatine, who can't be completely killed unless all his clones are destroyed. That's our job. Here's the lab, Han. Find something heavy and start smashing." I pulled out my lightsaber and drove it into a control panel wired to a series of tanks containing dark blobs floating in bluish goo. Sparks flew and the smell of melting metal filled the air.

"If you say so. Wait - Mara Jade is _helping_ Luke? I thought she hated his guts!"

I gave Han an Ensign's salute. "_My_ guts said to trust her on this. Come on, we don't have much time."

Han and I systematically destroyed that lab. In a few minutes, there wasn't a piece of equipment or a living thing left.

"That should do it, kid," Han announced gleefully.

"It should, unless our dear friend has backups stashed somewhere."

"Should we look for some?"

"No, I think this was everything. Come on, let's get back to Luke." Grabbed another lightsaber I'd found and scurried back to the throne room, Han close on my heels. A few stormtroopers had heard the noise and were on their way in, but with two lightsabers at my disposal, it wasn't a big deal. Han took one of the dead trooper's blasters, and we charged in on the most astounding lightsaber duel I've ever seen.

Mara and Luke teamed up against Palpatine. Several charred gashes smoked in the walls, sparking erratically. Three lightsabers, two red and one purple, glowed weirdly in the dim light. They swung and clashed at unbelievable speeds, humming and crackling loudly. The combatants moved so fast I could hardly see them. Leia still knelt, not moving.

"Great smokin' gundarks!" exclaimed Han.

"You get the understatement of the year award, Han. There's nothing I can do right now. Be ready to jump in, though, just in case."

Watched, spellbound, as Luke and Mara gradually backed Palpatine into a corner. The two Jedi worked together as if they were sharing a mind – which, I realized, they might be. A male voice screamed hoarsely. Palpatine sank to the ground. His lightsaber fell out of his hands and automatically deactivated. A burst of energy flared, filling the room with evil light.

Threw my hands up to protect my eyes. Even I felt a cloud of something dark swirl around us before fading out.

"He's dead," I murmured, relaxing.

Luke and Mara faced each other, breathing hard. Leia slowly opened her eyes and stiffly stood. I warily approached the crumpled body. It was cut vertically, almost in half, and smelled like burnt meat. Turned away, disgusted, in time to see Han scoop Leia into his arms while Luke and Mara followed suit.

"Sorry to interrupt these touching proceedings," I snorted, "but there happens to be a war going on. Luke, I believe the late lamented Palpatine mentioned you were Supreme Commander of the Imperial Starfleet. Order a surrender or something before the Alliance loses any more good pilots."

Luke pulled back from Mara. "Oh – right. Yes, I should. Yes. I'll go to the control room now." He left quickly but reappeared after a moment. "The control room is _this_ way."

Shook my head. "Mara, I don't know what you did, but the only time Luke's acted that _giddy_ before was when we won the Battle of Yavin."

"It was when we joined minds," smiled Mara. "We didn't really know until then."

"Huzzah for you. More pressing right now is the fact that we're space knows how far below the surface and need to be above ground. I want to get the rescue team out of detention, find Artoo, take stock of the Alliance's situation – and get some sunlight. It's dark in here."

_AN: Whew, exciting chapter! It was fun and hard to write at the same time. Cranking "Duel of the Fates" from _The Phantom Menace_ helped. In the scenes with Dark Side Luke, I tried to incorporate elements from ROTS, TESB, and ROTJ, while keeping Karm within her limitations. I saw ROTS for the first time a month or so ago, and it left a deep impression on me. I used Anakin's complete change as a basis for Luke's behavior and tried to keep him Luke at the same time. I'd like to know what you think of the results, so please leave a review. Yes, this means you! _:-)

Confession: I have not read the novel in which Luke's turning by the revived Palpatine takes place. Everything I know about the post-Endor time period is from Wookieepedia.

Yes, the guide rod idea is from Isaac Asimov's The Caves of Steel. Asimov also invented the serial number NDR-114. That robot is better known as Andrew Martin, from Bicentennial Man. What can I say? I like Asimov's robot stories. I also like obscure references.

_I'm sorry about the erratic italicization throughout this story. For some reason, about half of the italics I type show up as normal print when I post a chapter._


End file.
